The Angel that Rose from the Dark
by EmeraldJewelSparkle
Summary: Tired of his world spinning out of control after Donna's death ,Chib's accident and Gemma's attack Tig makes a decision that may change his life forever.Will going against Clay get him thrown out of the club, will disobeying a direct order get him hurt and most importantly where in all of this turmoil does the mysterious Angelita fit in.
1. Chapter 1: The Decision

CHAPTER1

A/N: Ok people this is my first fan fiction so reviews good or bad are welcome. You're getting an OC Angelita, a lot of Tig and a little Happy thrown in just for the hell of it. There are some dark overtones in the story but it is leading into what I hope people will think is a good Tig/OC romance. This chapter is quite short because I'm new and a bit nervous but I have many chapters planned. Thanks for taking the time to read :) Also all glory goes to Kurt Sutter and his writing team at SOA for creating and developing these wonderful characters, only the OC's are mine.

Tig was looking for one thing that night. Pure, unadulterated revenge. He was charged with keeping order in this life, but lately his world had been turned upside down and everything had turned to shit. His soul was becoming lost, slowly falling to pieces in the long torturous months that had passed since Donna. This life was no longer making sense. His one goal now was to end it; he needed to contain the madness. Visions of Donna, Chibs and Gemma swirled through his head as he downed another shot of Jack and let his mind settle on a decision.

Happy silently watched him from the clubhouse bar. It had been a rough few months at SAMCRO and Clay's decision not to move on Zobelle immediately had caused problems at church tonight. He had swayed the vote and eventually got his way, but Tig was furious. The President loved his club, loved his wife but he told the others immediate reprisal would damage the Sons. He'd get revenge, but not yet. He wanted to contain the fallout that killing Zobelle would bring on to the club and most of his brothers had reluctantly agreed. The vote should have settled it, but looking at Tig Happy wasn't so sure.

Tig's eye sought out Happ .His decision tonight was going to have ramifications but Tig knew who he needed. The two looked at each other with an unspoken understanding passing between them. Happy knew what was coming, knew that Tig was about to disobey Clay.

Happy was the only one who would understand. He had watched him guard Gemma all these years and had long ago figured out that Tig harboured more than just friendly feelings for the Presidents wife. He was the only brother that could see the longing in Tigs eyes as he watched over her. The others only seen a good enforcer doing his job, but Happy knew.

So when Tigs eyes had found him, he knew what he was asking. He didn't even hesitate only nodding slightly to confirm their deal to kill Zobelle was in place. The club needed this; things were going to be set right.

After watching the party heat up and the arrival of the Cara Cara girls distracted his other brothers, Tig made his way over to Happy and slapped him on the back."You right with this brother ". Tig knew the answer but he wanted Happy to understand he was giving him a choice. Because pretty soon Tig's path was going to bring them against every other brother in the room.

Happy looked at him with those dead emotionless eyes "I've got your back, let's do this."


	2. Chapter 2: Saved from the Dark

CHAPTER 2

A/N: wow I'm so happy right now, people actually like my work. To my reviewer, people who favoured me and my followers salutations and thanks you know who you are. As always the SOA characters are all wonderful creations of Kurt Sutter and I only own my O/C's.

Charming was quiet tonight. There had been no sign of Zobelle or his crew in any of their usual haunts. Tig and Happy were both disappointed but decided to try one more place before giving up and going back to the clubhouse. On Clay's orders Juice had hacked into County Records and tied Zobelle to an abandoned warehouse. It was derelict and located outside of town on the very edge of Charming's small Industrial Estate, Tig knew it was a long shot but it was also somewhere that most people would not think to search.

Moving silently through the old building Tig scanned his surroundings. He had expected more, but the warehouse appeared empty. He was still struggling with the decision he had made earlier in the night. Clay's orders had been specific and directed at him, recon on Zobelle only. But how many times had Clay put up with Zobelle's bullshit lately, how much more damage would Zobelle inflict on the club? If Clay couldn't do this Tig and Happy had it, one way or another it needed to end now. That evil smirk crossed Tig's face as he thought about all of the things he was going to do to Zobelle when he caught up with him. He had sealed his fate with the car bomb that injured Chibs, the attack on Gemma just ensured he and Happy were gonna take their time. Happy could be a real useful brother to have around when it came to slow and painful.

A sudden movement at the back of the warehouse snapped Tig out of his thoughts. Glancing over at Happy he nodded towards the back. Ducking behind a large stack of pallets Tig whispered " It's gotta be Zobelle man, no one's seen him for days and this is the only place that hasn't been searched ." Guns at the ready they both moved silently towards the back. This was their element it was what they loved to do. These two killers were so alike when it came to club business, live for them, die for them and kill for them. This truth always brought Tig peace and as he moved forward a sense of calm washed over him.

His mood was short lived though, much to his disappointment the movement turned out to be an old ventilation fan.

"What the Fuck" Happy hissed.

"Well now we know where their latest meth lab is "Tig chuckled.

Both sons knew they had stepped into something bad, they knew they would have to call it in. Zobelle was nowhere in sight but what was left of his meth lab, a dead guy, two dead Mexican chicks and a girl chained to the wall lay before them. It wasn't something they could just walk away from.

Pulling out his prepaid Tig dialled Clay.

"Ahh, slight problem boss and i swear it wasn't my fault."

Clay had been sitting at the bar in the clubhouse when he had taken the call .The look on his face after hearing Tigs voice caught the attention of Chibs, Jax and Juice who were sitting nearby.

"Ok, out with it .What didn't you do this time?"

Chibs chuckled, Jax shook his head and Juice muttered under his breath "and you guys call me retard" which caught him a sharp look from Clay.

Getting off the phone a few minutes later Tig smirked at Happy.

"Guess tonight's gonna be more fun than we though .Daddy's gonna let us play with matches."

Hap's eyes lit up but then he frowned

"Wait, what are we gonna do with her?"

"Masks and gloves brother, she can't ID us so Clay said to cut her loose. Whatever the fuck happened to her it isn't on us. So we torch the place and dump her in Lodi"

The job turned out to be much easier than they expected. Between the meth set up and the piles of old pallets lying around, the warehouse was a total fire hazard. Working quickly they spread chemicals and wood around but trying to free the girl, well that was a different matter. The chains were thick and the cuffs were on tight enough to have left gouge marks on her wrists and ankles. Happy searched around the benches while Tig searched the pockets of the dead guy, both came up empty.

"Shit"

Tig kicked the body lying before him .As he watched the body roll slowly over a smile crept across his face, the key was attached to a chain around the dead guys neck.

"Got it" he called out to Happy.

Kneeling in front of the girl Tig grabbed her hands to unlock the cuffs but she recoiled at his touch and curled further into the corner. Up until this point Tig hadn't really paid much attention to her, but now he bent down to take in the damage. His eyes slowly moved over every inch of her.

"Fuck they done her over pretty bad." he thought.

Getting to his feet he walked over to Happy.

"Man she's really fucked up. They beat the hell out of her, one of her arms is busted up pretty bad and she's got some pretty nasty scarring across her back, looks like chemical burns. One of us is gonna have to convince her were gonna help her, otherwise she's likely to lose it and start screaming."

This was bad, really bad, worse than the missing key. Of all the sons that could have found her tonight here she was, being saved by the two most twisted, maniacal enforcers the Sons had ever seen. The two killers just looked at each other as the clock ticked slowly by.

Tig finally snapped "Fuck Hap, what am i gonna say to her?"

Happy knew he had won their little stare down but he wanted to make it totally clear.

"Man I'm not gonna say anything better than you, anyway you outrank me."

"Really, that's all you got. Fuck you Hap."Tig hissed as he walked back to see the girl. Luckily he didn't look back and see the smile on Happy's face. Tig was not amused but he knew Happy was right his chapter, his territory, his responsibility.

Angelita had been watching the two strangers with apprehension and fear. Her father lay dead on the floor across from her and his murderer had taken out his rage on her. He had been gone two days now and she had lived in fear and pain all of that time. Promising to come back and finish her off he had taunted her with freedom by leaving the key to her chains around her father's neck. For two days she had watched her father's dead body to try and figure out a way to get to the chain but it was impossible. The key was unreachable and she would die in this place.

Watching him walk slowly towards her she flinched in fear as he knelt down. Tig looked into her terrified eyes and thoughts of Gemma drifted into his mind. Is this what she had looked like? Is this how she had felt? Those thoughts caused him pain and as he looked at Angelita he felt pity for this poor girl.

He was watching her but she had avoided his eyes. She was terrified of what was to come, what the two of them might do to her. Angelita decided to look him in the eye. It might be a small act of defiance but in her state it was all she could offer. As she looked up at this dangerous man the one thing that was running through her head was that she had never seen eyes quite so blue before.

"Hey Doll listen, shhhh, calm down. Here's what we're gonna do. We're gonna get you outta here. Drop you in Lodi. BUT ... you never saw us .You understand?"

She nodded.

His eyes smiled at her but she could see beyond the surface into the very depths of his dangerous tortured soul. The connection was brief but their eyes poured out emotions that neither was able to articulate. This girl trusted him and after so many months lost in his own mind he had an opportunity to do good. A weight lifted, he felt clarity and the guilt of Donna seeped from his soul.

Working quickly he removed the cuffs and wrapped her in an old blanket.

"Fuck, he couldn't be more than 17" he thought to himself, as he took her good hand and begun to lead her out of the warehouse. As they approached the door she stumbled on debris and landed hard against him. Trembling as Tig steadied her, their eyes met and his heart begun to race.

"You're safe."

Gently he lifted her into his arms and carried her to the van.

Happy had finished prepping the 'accident' while Tig was dealing with the girl. Sitting waiting in the van Happy thought about the night. It was all kinds of fucked up. They had started out hunting for Zobelle and had ended by freeing a captive girl and getting ready to blow a meth lab. He was worried about the way Tig had watched the girl, but then again it was Tig and nothing about Tig was ever normal.

Minutes later Angelita was laying in the van as it sped away from the warehouse. Boom,Boom,BOOM. The explosion lit up the night sky but to the girl in the van it did not register. Once Tig had carried her out of the warehouse cradled in his arms she knew she was safe. Looking up into those blue eyes she drifted off to sleep.

The drive to Lodi had been uneventful and neither Tig nor Happy felt the need to talk about the nights strange events. Tig climbed into the front once Angelita had settled into the back, and as the van sped towards Lodi both men were lost in their own thought.

Tig could not help but watch her as she slept. She looked so delicate, so peaceful. All of the terror had slipped away when he held her in his arms and she drifted off to sleep.

Approaching Lodi Tig climbed into the back to wake her. As he gently shook her arm she flinched and crawled into the corner. Half asleep her mind was not processing where she was, she was in pain in the dark again. Realising that her face was filled with fear Tig moved slowly closer and held her hand.

"Doll, relax, we got you out .Your going home."

He cradled her in his arms again and realisation finally dawned on her that she was free.

"Can't go home." she whispered.

A tear splashed onto her cheek. Tig and Happy looked at each other, Happy just shrugged. Tig was curious, more curious than he should have been.

"Why not?"

He had saved her the least she could do was give him an explanation. Composing herself she told these two strangers her story. Abandoned by her junkie mother she had been raised by her meth cooking father. His labs were never long term enough for her to go to school in the same town for long, so eventually he just kept her home. Living this vicarious life since she was 8, by 12 he had her helping out with production. Last month one of the labs had been destroyed in an explosion and she had been sprayed with corrosive chemicals all down one side of her back. The wounds were still raw but her father had refused to take her to hospital, they would have figured out what the burns were from.

Both of them had listened to her in stunned silence.

Finally she told them there was some type of trouble within Zobelle's crew and how one of the others had killed everyone else in the lab and then attacked her.

Tig had trouble connecting the girl in front of him with the horrendous life she had had lived. He had watched the pain it caused her to describe her life.

"Ok, where you gonna go then?"

"I've got an aunt on the outskirts of Charming. She tried to save me once ,I'll be safe there. "

Happy spoke "Na ,bosses orders we gotta leave you in Lodi. "

Fuck, if only she would stop looking at him like he was going to fix this. Thinking about what she had lived through and how strong that made her caused him to think. Mentally he began weighing up the risks of taking her to Charming.

Happy watched them. They could not stop looking at each other. Any other time Tig looking at a woman constantly meant he wanted sex. This was different, Happy could see compassion in Tigs eyes.

Tig snapped "Give me the aunts address."

Hap had known this girl was going to be trouble and he was right. He just hoped Tig knew what he was doing.

Looking into his eyes and feeling his strong rough hands cradling her in the back of the van gave Angelita more comfort than she had ever experienced in her whole life. The ride back to Charming became a blur as she nodded off, secure in the knowledge that she was safe.


	3. Chapter 3: Fighting for Life

CHAPTER 3

A/N: I'm having trouble with line spaces as i alternate character point of views. They disappear when i upload the chapter, sorry about that. I will try and do it this time because it makes the story easier to read. Again i bow to the brilliance of Mr Kurt Sutter who created these wonderful characters i only own my O/C's.

1111

Nearing dawn on Saturday Mary was woken by a loud banging on her front door. Worried about why someone would be trying to wake her at this time of the morning she rushed downstairs and opened it. Falling to her knees she began to cry as she looked at the broken barely conscious girl that lay on her veranda. Angelita, her niece, lay wrapped in a blanket on her love seat .Bloodied and bruised she looked barely alive.

1111

Tig had lain her down gently on her aunts love seat, banged on the front door and walked into the shadows. Watching as her aunt found her he hoped that she would make it. He hoped that he had saved her.

1111

Months had passed since that night. Angelita had a vague memory of him standing in the shadows watching Mary find her and then he had turned around and walked out of her life. From that point on her world turned upside down and her days blurred. She wanted to curl up in a corner and be left alone she wanted everything and everyone to go away. But for awhile there was a real chance that she would not even survive her injuries. Internal bleeding, broken bones and extensive infected burns down her back caused a long and painful stay in hospital. Life became a constant mix of surgeries, doctors, therapists, police and ATF. Finally after several months her body began to heal. Her surgeries were all complete, her scars and bones were healing and the Physical therapist, Linda, had been working with her on a daily basis to get her mobile again. Slowly building up her strength each day Linda would push her to walk further, exercise harder. Physically things were definitely looking up. Mentally though she was a mess. The hospital psychologist had no luck, she just refused to talk. They tried to put her in a therapy group and she had ignored everyone. Eventually a counsellor just sat in her room for awhile every second day and chatted to her. She never responded to direct questioning but would sometimes talk about random stuff the councillor mentioned. She rarely spoke to anyone really and in truth she longed for only one thing. At night when she closed her eyes she knew the nightmares would come, they always did, but she was calm because she knew he would come too. Every night those blue eyes saved her and it was the only thing that tied her to this world.

1111

Linda had watched her get stronger and stronger as the months passed. Her body was slowly recovering from the ordeal she had been through but sadly everyone could see that her mind was slipping further and further away. Angelita was at a precipice and someone had to do something.

"Hey Angelita I've got good news, the doctors said you could go home in two days. Your therapy has been going great. Full mobility has almost returned to your arm, internally you've healed up and your back is no longer an open wound."

"So no more therapy?"

"Come on girl i didn't say that, were going to cut your therapy to half an hour twice a week and in about a month you should be healed enough to even stop that."

"Ok"

"I was hoping to talk to you about something else though. Look Honey you're gonna have to make a decision. If you want your life back you're gonna have to fight."

Angelita looked at her with anger. No one had spoken to her like that since she had been admitted.

"I...I don't want my life back."

Linda was shocked but she knew she was on to something. In all the months Angelita had been in hospital this was the first time she had ever spoken about herself .Linda had read the girls file and understood what she meant.

"Not the life you led Honey, but the life you want. You have to let go, push through the fear and fight for your future."

"What would you know?"Angelita hissed.

"All you fancy doctors and therapists think you know what I'm going through, but how would you .What would you know about how i feel?"

"Its gonna take a long time and i know from experience that the fear is the hardest part of this to fight. I was attacked when i was in my 20's,it never goes away but it does get better. Survivors go through this stage, not all of them make it. Your strong, you survived your childhood, the attack and all of those surgeries. Fight this; you're the only one that can save you!"

Angelita knew Linda was only trying to help but she hated her for it. Tears streamed down her face as she walked towards the exit. Just as she was about to step through the door Linda called to her "I started with boxing classes. I learnt to defend myself."

1111

Angelita walked right out of the hospital that day. Linda had been right but it hurt to hear it, she never went back to her physical therapy sessions but she started making plans. After settling in to her aunt Mary's house she took Linda's advise and three weeks later she walked into Lumpy's gym and signed up.

1111

Lumpy was a real old fashioned trainer. He expected discipline and hard work and it didn't matter to him that Angelita was the only woman at the gym. He really didn't care, as long as she followed his rules she was welcome to stay. When she joined he had asked around about her. He quickly found out what she had been through and he was determined to help her. Building her up slowly, he had her jogging in the mornings and sparring in the evenings. It took a few months but her endurance began to build and she became stronger and faster. Because of the injury to her right arm she learnt to favour her left. Slowly she began to open up, gain confidence and after about 6 months of training he thought she was ready to get in the ring for some real sparring. Lumpy wasn't stupid he matched her up with guys that were small and didn't weigh much more than her .Hesitant at first, the guys felt bad and went easy on her. But more and more she was faster and smarter until one day she actually began to win Lumpy was really strict and even though it was just sparring all of the fights were scored properly. She might never get a KO but she always beat them on points.

1111

Tig, Kozik and Juice came around to the Gym one day when Angelita was in the ring. She had head gear and a mouth guard on and she always covered her scars, so there was no way that Tig could have recognised her. The reason that they were there was to unload some steroids the club had gotten their hands on. Walking over to his old friend Lumpy Tig slapped him on the back.

"Hey old man, how's business?"

"Same old, same old. What brings you guys around today, haven't seen you in awhile?"

"Just checking up on you old man, heard someone's trying to buy the gym."

Tig nodded at Juice to go and meet their contact over near the ring .

"Never you mind Tiggy,i wont sell. When are you gonna come back and spar. The other sons come in to spar once in awhile but you haven't been in for months."

"Been busy old man."

Kozik wandered over to Juice who had finished making the deal with his contact. The two off them sat ring side to watch the sparring.

"Tig you should watch this new kid i got. She's really something."

"She!"

"Oh shut up Tig, she only spars against her weight class .But she's been beating them all on points."

"No shit."

The two of them watched her for a few minutes but her back is always towards them.

"Yeah she's really good, could have made some real money if she were a man."

Tig called Juice and Kozik over but neither looked like they wanted to leave.

"Gotta go Lump, any problems you give us a call and we'll be right over."

"Thanks Tig."

Kozik and Juice could not shut up about the hot woman boxer all afternoon. Kozik had decided that he was going to join the gym and Juice kept talking about how pretty she was. In the end Tig had to threaten them both to shut them up, it worked and they didn't bring her up again.

1111

A/N: ok guys just a bit of housekeeping. I wanted to let you know my story will have scenes from the show like getting rid of the steroids but I'm not following the show exactly so things will always be different. Also I'm not making Angelita some wild chick that beats up men, rather she is learning to defend herself so some of her fear goes away, Lumpy just happened to train her really well and she has natural ability. She's not gonna be beating up on the Sons either but i see no reason why a woman cant out box a man if they are equally matched in size :)


	4. Chapter 4: Normality

CHAPTER 4

Living with Mary was a totally new experience. There had never been a place that she could call home, just one dump after another where her dad had rigged up his meth labs. Mary showed Angelita such kindness and compassion. She welcomed her into her home and embraced her as if she were her own child. As time passed life slowly fell into a routine. Mornings and evenings were spent training with Lumpy, he was hard on her but he knew she needed this. Mary was happy for her but knowing that eventually Angelita would need more than just Lumpy's gym she had insisted that Angelita spend her days studying for her G.E.D and drivers licence. But for Angelita nothing was ever about tomorrow. Fighting the darkness meant fighting through each day as it came and for now making it through each day was enough.

1111

Being around people was hard most days, it was probably the hardest part of rebuilding a 'normal life'. At the gym she was able to keep to herself most of the time and Lumpy often played interference. But the more time she spent there the more people wanted to talk to her. Growing up she had never really been a people person anyway, no one wanted to hang with the meth dealer's daughter. Now though she also had to deal with the post traumatic stress from the attack. Eventually most of the guys just seen her as another boxer, a few still ignored her, but there were a few who just kept trying to hit on her. Lumpy warned them off but some guys never listen.

1111

Mikey knew what was going on, he seen the way some of the guys bothered Angelita. They had become regular sparring partners and he really wanted to look out for her. He was one of the first guys to get in the ring with her and being raised with 3 sisters he did not really have a problem with a woman learning to box. Hell a few years ago he had even brought his kid sister Maria in to learn, he thought it might settle her down a bit. Boy had he been wrong, she spent most of her time hitting on the other boxers. He had known Lumpy didn't need that sort of trouble so he stopped bringing her around. But watching Angelita, Mikey thought that he might introduce them, they just might be good for each other.

1111

One Thursday Mikey brought Maria into the gym with him. She knew most of the guys and she chatted to quite a few while Mikey and Angelita sparred. Afterwards he introduced the two of them and even though Angelita was hesitant at first, Maria grew on her and they became friends. Eventually they became so close that Maria was the only person besides Mary who knew the full truth about Angelita's attack. Maria had been shocked when she had found out about the brutality of Angelita's past but glad that Angelita trusted her enough to tell her the truth. Maria's biggest worry was that she didn't want Angelita's past to consume her, she knew something was wrong when they had first met and even though she had not known exactly what had happened she knew enough about people to see that the darkness within Angelita was still raw. Luckily over the past few months she had been having more good days than bad and Maria was really pleased with how far her friend had come.

1111

Once Kozik had joined the gym the other guys who were hitting on Angelia soon realised that it might not be such a good idea now that one of the Sons had his eye on her. He started coming in 2, sometimes 3 times a week. Lumpy had known him for years so he was familiar with the gym and Angelita noticed that he was a pretty good boxer too. He trained hard while he was there but it was pretty obvious by the way he watched her that he was there for more than boxing. He soon learnt that Lumpy really did not like the guys hitting on Angelita, something vague about her past that he wouldn't elaborate on. It must have been pretty bad because it made him extremely protective of her. So Kozik was careful, restrained even. But he could not help himself, he was always watching her and he always went stiff when she caught him looking. Whenever their eyes met his only thoughts were about how loud he could make her moan.

1111

Angelita knew how she could not. Lust filled his eyes as he mentally undressed her every time he saw her. Whenever she caught him staring he would lick his lip ever so slowly, raise his eyebrows and then give her that cheeky enticing grin. She even blushed several times when she realised the bulge in his pants swelled as he watched her. Any other girl would have fallen for his charm, his looks hell even that cool Harley he rode but she had been through too much. Alone in the dead of night Kozic was never in her dreams and that's what mattered. The only man that was ever there had dark curly hair, strong rough hands and eyes bluer than the sky.

1111

Watching a couple of guys in the ring one evening Angelita suddenly felt someone's eyes on her. She turned and found Kozic standing a few feet behind her, eyes planted firmly on her ass. Grinning as he seen her blush he walked over to stand at the ring next to her.

"Hey Angelita, how's training today?"

"Fine Kozik, I'm just watching Mikey spar."

"You've been here for awhile tonight you must be starving, I'm going down the diner to grab something to eat, wanna come?"

Angelita blushed again; Maria had warned her that this was coming; luckily she had also taught her how to talk her way out of it without offending him.

"Come on Koz, you know Lumpy doesn't want me dating guys at the gym. Can't have you boys coming here just to fight over me."

Smiling at him she seen the look of amusement on his face and was glad that Maria's plan had worked, for now at least.

"No harm in trying honey, you know I'm always around if you need me. You change your mind, just let me know."

1111

Mary had been so happy with the progress Angelita had been making. For awhile things had been really bad, first medically then emotionally. It had been a long haul and Angelita still had her moments. But she was working so hard to get on with her life, working to fit into make friends, to fight for what she deserved. Sitting at dinner one night Mary handed her a gift box with a large silver bow.

"What's this Aunty?"

"You've been doing so well; I thought I might just get you a little gift to let you know how proud I am."

Opening the box Angelita could not believe her eyes.

"Mary?"

"You deserve it; it's out in the driveway."

Angelita raced outside to find her first car sitting in Mary's driveway .It wasn't new, it wasn't shiny but the old 67 mustang coupe was the best present anyone had ever given her. Mary walked up behind her grinning.

"It's not perfect but she'll get you around."

Angelita spun around and gave Mary a huge hug as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Oh Mary thank you, it's the best thing anyone's ever bought me."

"Give Maria a call, take it for a ride"

1111

"Guess where I am?"

Maria was just finishing her shift at the diner when her cell had rung.

"No idea babe."

"Look out the front"

Maria looked out the diners large front windows into the mostly empty parking lot. Then she spotted Angelina leaning against the bonnet of an old red ran outside.

"Holy shit, where'd you get this."

"Mary "Angelita grinned.

"We are gonna have some fun in this thing."

1111

When Maria had locked up the diner the two had headed back to Maria's.

"Come on babe lets go out, I know a bar in Oakland that will let us in with no is huge we need to celebrate it."

"Um I don't know Maria. I'm sorta ok here in Charming where I know everyone, but Oakland. Plus I've never really been to a bar before."

"Trust me I'll make sure your safe and I promise you'll have fun."

"Yeah ok then, but you know if I'm driving I'm not gonna drink."

"Ok but if you enjoy yourself, I'm bringing you back next week and this time I'll drive."

1111

The trip up to Oakland was nice. Normally Maria only drove when she was on an errand for Mary or going down to he shops to pick something up. But tonight she got to drive her own car; it was another slice of freedom. Eventually after driving almost half way the conversation between Maria and Angelita turned to guys.

"So how's it going with Kozic? Still trying to hit on you?"

"Na since I took you advise he hasn't been so bad. I mean the guy still undresses me with his eyes every chance he gets but at least he stopped asking me out. "

"Good, I know he's cute and all but remember he's not only a Son he's the Tacoma Sergeant at Arms, not someone you should be messing with. Plus I don't wanna see you get hurt."

Maria didn't say it but she though tonight might be the perfect opportunity to introduce Angelita to some nice, normal guys.

1111

Maria was right about getting into the bar, she knew the doorman so no one carded them. Walking over to the pool tables Angelita felt a bit a awkward, it was loud, smoky and pretty busy but Maria was in her element. She knew plenty of the regulars and by the end of the night she had sort of taught Angelita how to play pool and had introduced her to a few nice guys. Laughing as they headed for the car Angelita admitted to herself that she really had enjoyed the night out.

"Thanks for that Maria, you were right, I did have fun. Maybe we could do it again some time."

"Really?"

"Yeah, one condition though, stop trying to set me up. I may be naive but I seen you pushing every hot guy my way. Thanks but I'm not ready for that, don't know if I ever will be."

"Don't worry babe one of these days you'll be ready."

1111

Friday nights in Oakland became their thing they spent the nights drinking, playing pool and even dancing. Mary and Lumpy didn't even mind, they both thought it was good for Angelita to get out and meet new people and they both knew Maria would look after her. Lumpy even let Angelita skip out on training a bit earlier than usual every Friday. But at the end of every night when she had no one but the shadows for company the facade always shattered. Her life flashed before her eyes and the pain of her past made her feel numb. Only those blue eyes could save her.


	5. Chapter 5: Found

A/N: Hello readers Merry Christmas and thanks for reading. I would like to say it has been pointed out to me that my punctuation needs correcting. Yes I admit it needs to be fixed but most of the time it's because I'm typing on the Ipad at 2 or 3 in the morning, its lazy I know and I'm sorry about that. So over the holidays I am going to go back and correct the mistakes and in future I aim to type on the PC and at a more reasonable hour. Also this chapter is long; hope you like it. As usual I do not own anything except my original characters and all glory to Kurt Sutter and the writers of SoA.

Mary often watched Angelita. She was amazed that the beautiful young woman that now lived with her was the same broken and bloodied person that she had found on her porch all those months ago. For most of Angelita's life Mary never knew where her brother and his daughter were so she had never really been given a chance to know her niece. Missing so much time with Angelita had been hard on Mary but not being able to save her from the horrendous things she had experienced in her young life had almost broken her heart. The only cure for that heartache now was to help her turn her life around .Giving Angelita a home, an education, a car, and a future were Marys attempts to make up for her idiot brothers mistakes. That's why when Angelita and Mary started hanging out in Oakland on Friday nights Mary did not stop her. She knew she was only 18 but she chose to turn a blind eye because after everything she had been subjected to, the girl needed a little happiness in her life and Mary knew that Maria would look after her.

1111

Angelita loved her ride; the old Mustang that Mary had given her was a beautiful car. The first time she had sat in the driver's seat she had been overwhelmed with tears because it was the nicest thing anyone had ever done for her. Mary knew Angelita loved old cars and the 'Stang was definitely the opposite of todays bland non-descript sedans .Her new baby was a throwback to the days when cars had style and Mary had given it to her to make her happy. She also suspected it was to help her gain more independence. The car meant she would no longer have to rely on Mary to get around because to be quite honest small town public transport was not the greatest so unless she was off to the gym Angelita usually stayed home.

1111

Mary was a gentle soul and unlike her brother she had never touched drugs or been involved in criminal activity. She was an artist at heart but it was her job as a legal secretary in Oakland that paid the bills. Now that she had Angelita with her she was glad that she had this job because even though it meant travelling every day the salary was good and it had great benefits that had covered all of Angelita's medical costs. It was such a relief to not have to worry about the huge bills that she no longer minded the drive up to Oakland five days a week. But she missed Angelita during the week when she was at work so she was really glad when Angelita started driving up to Oakland a few times a week so the two of them could go shopping together or have lunch. Things were getting better for Angelita and Mary hoped that one day she could live a normal life but Mary knew there was still a long way to go. She wasn't naive and she knew that despite Angelita's reassurances the girl was not completely healed. Mary seen the darkness that was lurking under the surface, she seen moments of fear in her eyes ,watched her flinch when people extended their hand towards her in greeting and knew that she had dreams that made her scream and thrash for half the night.

1111

Today's trip to Oakland was different; Angelita was both scared and excited. When she had retrieved the mail that morning a large envelope with her name was among the usual assortment of bills and junk mail. The envelope stood out and Angelita dropped it immediately when she realised it was the envelope that she had waited weeks for. Inside were her GED results. But she didn't have the nerve to open the envelope so she threw it on her passenger seat, jumped in the, Stang and drove up to Oakland to meet Mary for lunch. Her nerves were a mess; she knew Mary could deal with opening the envelope better than she could. Distracted by the large envelope that sat on the seat besides her she barely noticed the strange noise her engine began to make on the drive up.

1111

A few months ago a new Japanese sushi place opened up down the road from Mary's work. The food was good and both of the women loved the atmosphere. Today though, Angelita was quieter than usual as they grabbed a booth.

"Honey what's wrong?"

Angelita pulled the envelope out of her bag and tossed it on the table between them.

"This arrived today."

Mary knew immediately what the envelope was.

"Have you opened it yet?"  
Angelita just looked down at her hands and shook her head.

Opening the envelope Mary's mouth turned up into a huge smile.

"Oh honey, you received a mark of have done so well."

Angelita looked at Mary not believing her ears.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes that's a really great mark, I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks Mary, I'm so glad you pushed me to go for my GED. I really needed something to focus on and between the boxing and studying somehow I found myself again. Like Linda said to me in the hospital, I had to make a decision and with your help and something to focus on I chose to fight."

1111

Driving back to down Charming that afternoon Angelita was in a much better mood than on her drive up. She was happy about her GED, she was thinking about how she could ignore Kozic at the gym, she was planning out her training session that evening and finally she was deciding what she was going to wear tonight when she went out with Maria. Not even half way home the strange sound that she had heard earlier began again, only this time it was much louder and there was no way she could ignore it. Being more focussed this time she knew the sound was bad and as she hit the halfway mark to Charming the noise became louder and louder until suddenly there was a loud bang and the 'Stang died on her. She got out and pushed her baby to the side of the road and kicked her tyre in frustration.

"Shit! What am I going to do?"

Too far out of Charming to walk home the only thing she could do was call Mary. But as she went to dial she realised with all of her anxiety that morning she had left the house without charging her phone and the damn thing was now dead. Stuck in the middle of nowhere, no phone, no way to get home and it was almost dusk.

"Shit, Shit, Shit, SHIT!"

She didn't know much about cars but she decided to pop the bonnet and have a look to see if she could do anything. 'Hey it couldn't hurt' she thought to herself because right now she was in trouble and looking under the bonnet was really the only thing that she could do.

1111

Just as Angelita bent over her engine Tig's Dyna came rumbling down the road heading home to Charming. He was on his way back from a meet in Oakland with the Niner's when he spotted a beat up old Mustang pulled over on the side of the road. The car wasn't what caught his attention though. Leaning over the engine was a chick with a great body and long flowing black hair. Always a sucker for a hot piece of ass he slowed his ride and pulled in beside the old Mustang.

1111

Angelita was wary of the biker who pulled up beside her car. By now it was nearing dusk and the old road into Charming was pretty quiet. As footsteps approached she spun towards him and knew her instincts were right. Before her stood a 6'2 solidly built Son of Charming. Besides Kozic, she had never really dealt with the Sons before but Maria and Lumpy had filled her in. So looking at this large intimidating man she knew who he was, what he was and most importantly how dangerous he was.

1111

"Hey Doll."

Angelitas hands gripped the side of the car as she felt her legs go weak and her breath caught in her throat as she remembered that voice and the last time she heard it.

"What's the problem?"

It couldn't be him. But as she looked up into his eyes they were bluer than the sky, just like she knew they would be. After dreaming of him for over a year she could not believe he was within arm's reach again. All of her senses said run because of who he was but all she wanted to do was curl up in this dangerous mans arms and feel his rough hands embrace her.

1111

Tig sure was glad he stopped. The chick standing before him was a real piece of work, she was lean but had some killer curves and her hair was beautiful wavy and black. If he was lucky he was planning on taking her back to the clubhouse after he looked at her car. He thought she would make a nice change to the regular crow eaters, he was getting sick of them expecting too much. They indulged his sexual fantasies thinking that if they let them have free reign over their bodies he might give them a crow. Stupid bitches should have learned by now that it was never gonna happen. But this chick just stood there watching him, she had a mixed look of fear and fascination on her face. He was a bit lost for words so he walked around and looked under the bonnet.

"You'll need a tow."

Pulling out his pre-paid he hit autodial.

"Sack, I've got a pick up. Yeah NOW! I'm about 15 minutes out of Charming on the old road into town."

Smirking after making Sack nervous and because he knew the girl was watching him he walked back around to the side of the car. Looking at her he smiled, he sure did have some things he would like to do with her.

1111

Angelita's heart was racing she had followed his every movement since she had looked into his eyes but she was speechless. What do you say to a man that gave you everything, a man that saved you from the deep dark recesses of hell and brought you back to the light? Because by saving her that is what he had done. He gave her life, he gave her freedom and he was the first person to ever care.

1111

"Prospect will be here in about 10 minutes if he knows what's good for him."

"Sorry, I, um, I was just a bit ... surprised you stopped."

"Hey I'm a mechanic, it's what I do."He wasn't about to add that the only reason he really stopped was because he seen her hot ass bent over and he wanted a closer look. Watching her stare at him he found her intriguing. Yeah she was scared of him, most women were but she couldn't tear her eyes away from him. He was fascinated. He also had a strange feeling that he had seen her before there was a glimmer of recognition in the back of his mind but he just couldn't place her.

"Listen, your car's gonna be towed back to the workshop but its Friday afternoon so no one's gonna even take a look at it till Monday morning."

Conversation was hard, every word stuck in her throat. Of all the things she wanted to say to him the only thing that came out of her mouth was "Ok."

Grinning because he knew he had her flustered Tig walked back to her engine and began tinkering around under the bonnet for a few minutes. He knew Half Sack would not take long, that boy was terrified of him. So he had a look at the Mustangs engine to see what the problem was.

'Damn' he thought to himself when he realised what the problem was. Just then he heard the tow truck pull up so he closed the bonnet and got Sack to hook it up.

Sack walked back over to Tig when he had the Mustang on the Flat bed

"That all boss?"

"Na, take the chick back to the lot. Get her to fill in all the paperwork on the way and I'll meet you back there."

Half Sack looked Angelita over and smiled "come on."

1111

Half Sack chatted enthusiastically all the way back to the Teller-Morrow garage. Angelita couldn't help but feel at ease sitting next to him, he was so sweet andhe looked like he couldn't hurt a fly. But even though she knew he was trying to chat her up, her mind was on other things. Mainly the man riding his Harley back to meet them at the garage. Pulling into the lot Sack directed her to the office while he unhooked her car. Walking inside she found him and some lady discussing her Mustang.

1111

Tig couldn't help but smile when Angelita walked into the office while he and Gemma were discussing her car. Something he knew Gemma didn't fail to notice.

"Gem I already had a look at it. It's got a busted timing belt and the damn things done some damage. It'll take a few days to fix, probably won't be done till the end of next week."

Angelita's cheeks went red as she heard the diagnosis of her baby. "Damn, I need her to get me to training."

The Queen was watching Tig. She knew that smile that he gave her when she had first walked in, it was something he usually only gave to the few women in his life that meant something. Tig had been so lost lately and if this girl could help him Gemma though it couldn't cause any harm. Watching him now Gemma had an idea.

"Don't worry hon, I'm sure Tig here can get it fixed quicker, if you asked him nicely."

Angelita's cheeks blushed an even deeper shade of scarlet as Tig shot Gemma a WTF look.

Angelita suddenly couldn't breathe so she walked outside to retrieve her backpack from the car.

Watching her from the doorway Tig felt Gemma walk up besides him and put her arm around his shoulder.

"Tig honey, it's getting late. Be a good boy and give her a lift home."

"What are you up to Gem?"

"Nothing, its good for business is all. Besides we can't have a pretty young thing like that walking home all alone in the dark."

"No we can't have that." He said with a sly smile.

1111

Out in the lot Angelita finally caught her breath and was able to retrieve her bag but just as she was about to head back to the office Half Sack cornered her.

"What ya doing next Friday night?"

"Umm, why?"

"Well you see, umm, we have a party every Friday but next week we've got other Charters coming into town so its gonna be huge."

"Oh Sack that's sweet of you to ask but I'm sorry I can't come with you, I don't really date."

"Oh that's ok, just come anyway I'm sure you've got some friends you could bring."

Just as Angelita was about to decline his offer Tig slapped Sack in the back of the head and growled "Leave her alone, prospect."

"Come on Doll, I'll take you home."

1111

Walking to his Dyna Tig was wondering to himself what Gemma was up to. He was suspicious of Gemma's motivations but also glad that she had suggested he take Angelita home. It would give him a chance to talk to her away from the prying eyes of his Brothers. As he got on he noticed she just stood there.

"What's wrong?"

"I've never ridden."

Smirking like a Cheshire cat Tig looked her up and down "Well,well,well. It looks like I get to pop your cherry then."

Angelita giggled at his statement, finally letting go of the tension that had built inside of her since she had realised who he was.

Holding out his hand he motioned for her to climb on.

She wanted this, wanted to be closer to him so she took his outstretched hand and slid on behind him.

1111

The ride home was exhilarating her hands were wrapped tightly around his chest and her head lay against his back. The muscles beneath his shirt were well defined and she could feel his heart beating against the palms of her hands. It took her breath away. She felt like she could hold him like this forever and for the second time in her life he made all her worries and fears slip from her mind.

1111

Tig had gotten Angelita's address off Gemma and the ride to her house was unexpectedly nice. After her initial hesitation at getting on the bike she had slid right up against him and lay her head on his back. It had been a long time since a woman had ridden with him like that and it felt good. Pulling into her driveway a moment of déjà vu flashed through his mind. But it passed as Angelita slid off the bike and thanked him for the ride home.

"Give me your phone."

Without any hesitation she hands over her Iphone and watches him program his number into its contacts.

He wanted her, he wanted her now but something was holding him back .Something told him that if he tried to go too fast she would run and he was too intrigued to let that happen. Smirking he looked up at her.

"Ring me on Tuesday and I'll let you know about that death trap you call a car."

Nodding her head Angelita walked towards her porch. It was too hard to talk to him right now because it was taking all of her concentration just to remember to breathe. She didn't want to go inside but she was scared she might faint if she stayed outside any longer. Bending down to pick up the local newspaper her shirt crept up her back. His shocked mind finally made sense of the puzzle pieces laid out before him. The familiarity, the house and finally the scarring he saw on her back as she bent to retrieve the newspaper. Angelita was the girl he had saved, the girl who brought him clarity, the girl that he had not been able to get out of his head.


	6. Chapter 6: Desire

Chapter 6

A/N: Here's a short one just to lead into what should be a very interesting night for Angelita and Tig. All glory to Kurt Sutter and the writing team at SOA, I only own my o/c's .

Angelita had been on his mind all weekend. Her smell still lingered on his cut and the memory of her arms wrapped around him was driving him crazy. He must have fucked a dozen crow eaters to try and quell his growing desire, but nothing was working and as soon as the girls left his room his mind wondered back to that delicate girl and the way she made him feel. Juice had done some digging and had been able to tell him about her recovery and how she had gained her G.E.D. But Tig wanted to know more. He knew it was wrong of him, he knew he could not give her what she needed. The poor thing had been through so much in her 18 years and the best thing he could do for her would be to stay away. But by lunchtime on Tuesday his mind was consumed with thoughts of her.

1111

Sitting on top of the picnic table in the yard, eating lunch, Tig felt the vibration of his pre paid in his pocket. Fishing it out and answering it before checking the number was a mistake he never made, but today his mind was on other things.

"Yeah!"

He sounded like he was in a really bad mood and Angelita felt like maybe she had interrupted something.

"Oh, hi Tig, it's Angelita. I'm just ringing to check up on my car, like you told me to."

He immediately regretted the way he had answered the phone.

"That's ok Doll, it's just been a bit crazy here is all. There's good news and there's bad news when it comes to your Mustang."

"Good news first, please."

"Na I always like to give the bad news first."

She could hear the amusement in his voice and smiled.

"Bad news is, your cars a piece of shit. Whoever sold it to your aunt ripped her off. The good news is, I'm a great mechanic and I fixed her up for you."

"Thank you Tig, I'm glad you were able to fix her. When do you think I will be able to pick her up?"

"She's done, give Gemma a call later this afternoon and she'll be able to give you the final bill. But don't worry too much it's not gonna be as expensive as we first thought."

"She's done, but there was so much to do?"

Tig hesitated, he wasn't right for her but he just couldn't help himself.

"You said you needed her so I worked on her on Sunday."

Angelita did not know what to say to him, he had really gone out of his way to help her and it gave her hope that there could be something there. She felt the connection when their eyes met and now she was beginning to think that there was some chance that he felt that connection too.

"I've got extra training with Lumpy this afternoon but tomorrow after my run I'll come pick her up. Thanks Tig."

"No problem, doll."

1111

Walking through the garage into the office Tig watched Gemma hard at work on the day's invoices. She probably was not going to like what he was about to ask but hey, over the years he had done alot of things for her, no questions asked. Anyway it wasn't like he was asking for much.

"Gem. Angelita's gonna ring later this afternoon about her Mustang."

"Annd?"

"Lose the invoice and only charge her cost for the parts."

Gemma raised her eyebrow.

"Please Gem."

"Tigger?"

"Come on Gem."

Gemma got up from her desk and walked over to where he was standing at the doorway. Smiling at her protector she shook her head.

"Hun, no matter how hard I try I don't ever think I'll work you out."

Tig smirked as he walked back to his bay in the garage.

1111

Entering the lot at lunchtime the next day, Angelita headed straight for Gemma's office. Gem was in the middle of sorting out a stack of invoices when she knocked on the door.

"Hi, Tig told me to give you a call yesterday but I got caught up at Lumpy's. I was hoping to pick up my car; he said it would be ready?"

Gemma looked the girl over and wondered why she was so special to Tig. Gemma had never seen him like this with a woman, not even with his ex wife. Fishing out an invoice from the large pile in front of her, Gemma handed Angelita her invoice and watched as she mentally processed the bill.

"This should be alot more; I think there's been some kind of mistake Gemma."

"Pretty and honest, good combination."

"Gemma there was alot of damage from the broken timing belt, why have I only been charged for the parts?"

Gemma leaned in toward Angelita and smiled.

"You're gonna have to ask Tigger that question Honey. Sometimes I can't quite figure that man out myself."

"Is he out in the garage?"

"Sorry, he's gone on a run and he and won't be back till Friday evening."

"Friday? Well... I suppose... I wasn't gonna come, but Half Sack said there was a party I should come to on Friday night."

"Half Sack?" Gemma's eyebrows shot up.

Realising what Gemma was implying Angelita was quick to reassure her.

"Oh no, nothing like that. I already kinda told him I wasn't interested. But he told me to bring some friends and come anyway."

"Well that sounds like a plan. You bring some friends and come to the party on Friday and when Tig gets back from the run you two can have a nice little chat about why he didn't charge you. One thing thought, let's keep this little surprise to ourselves shall we."

1111

Angelita rang Maria as soon as she got home from the garage.

"Maria, I sorta got invited to a party on Friday night. I really wanna go and I want you to come with."

"Ohhh, we're we going?"

"Well I picked up my car today and I kinda agreed that I'd go to a party that the Sons are throwing on Friday night."

"Pllllease tell me it wasn't Kozic that invited you?"

"Na Gemma found out the prospect invited me and she suggested it would be a good idea to come."

"So the prospect hey, any potential?"

"Actually I think you'd like him and when I told him I wasn't interested he told me to come anyway and to bring a friend."

"Well the Sons thrown pretty wild parties, I've been to a few before. But Gemma wanting you there, that's pretty big. Are you sure you're up for this?"

"Yeah Gemma really wanted me there and I'll have you by my side, what could go wrong?"

"Oh Honey you have no idea what could go wrong, it's the Sons after all. Listen I'll take you but I'm gonna give you some rules."

"What the fuck, rules. Seriously Maria I'm not 5."

"No but I'm not taking you unless you follow what I say, it's important. Ok?"

"Fine!"

"Stay away from Kozic, that man is just oozes sex but he is dangerous. Do not and I repeat do not hook up with any of the Sons at the party and stay where I can see you .Got it."


	7. Chapter 7 : Expectations

CHAPTER 7

It had been a long week and Tig was not in the mood to party. All he really wanted to do was get drunk and watch the fights. That's how he had found himself alone with a bottle of Jack sitting on the picnic table in the yard. Shrouded in darkness he took a long draw on his cigarette as he watched Happy and Kozic slug it out. As Bobby rang the bell for the end of round one, Tig was surprised to see Angelita and another woman walking across the lot towards the ring. He watched her hips sway every time she took a step and his heart beat faster as his eyes took in her body.

"Fuck she looks good." he muttered to himself as he grew hard.

All week he had tried to push thoughts of her out of his head. He had even volunteered to go on the run to keep away from her. But watching her now he knew things were out of his control, he didn't understand why he was drawn to her, and did it really matter? All he knew for sure was that every time he laid eyes on her his world made sense again.

1111

Getting ready for the party Angelita had a major dilemma. Wanting to look nice, but finding something appropriate was a problem. She really did not want to show up looking like a whore. So in the end, after going through both her own and Marias closets she decided on simple and black. Knee high Doc Martin boots, black velvety skinny jeans and a tight black muscle shirt with a red diamante skull. It was simple, it showed off her curves but most importantly she didn't look like one of the crow eaters. As the Mustang rolled on to the lot Angelita's stomach was in knots. Knowing that she would possibly get a chance to talk to him alone tonight was nerve racking, but she could not wait to see him. She felt bad about keeping Maria in the dark, but how do you explain to your best friend that you have not only fallen in love with the man who saved you, but that man just so happens to be the most dangerous Son in town. Words were not enough to convey those feelings and she knew Maria would never understand. Maria had already given her a set of rules and warned her that for her own safety she was going to stay by her side all night. Angelita was desperate though, she needed to see him. Sitting ringside she quickly lost interest in the fights and let her eyes roam the lot looking for him. His bike was parked in its usual place but so far there had been no sign of him.

1111

Sitting ringside watching the fights Maria began to question whether she should have let Angelita come tonight. Her friend was jitterier than she had ever seen her. Fridays nights in Oakland were small, intimate. The bar was not big and most of the people there were regulars that Angelita had grown use to. But tonight's party was alot wilder than even Maria expected. There were Sons everywhere and with the other chapters that had ridden in there were so many new faces.

'Angelita was so nervous about coming to this party I hope it was the right thing to do' Maria thought to herself as she watched her friend.

1111

As Bobby rang the bell to signal the end of yet another round between Happy and Kozic, Angelita turned her attention back to the ring. The guys made their way to their corners and Angelita's eyes met Happy's. Both of them paused, the world stopped and a flashback threw them back to a memory from a year ago. They both pictured a weak defenceless girl bloodied, broken and chained to a wall. As reality came rushing back Happy was cautious, how could she recognise him?

'Fuck it ' he thought.

What if she did recognise him, who would she tell? He had helped save her and right now she looked good, so why would she run to the authorities. She gave him a slight hesitant smile and in that moment he knew she recognised him. His eyes were sad at the memories he had of her, and he gave her a nod of acknowledgement as he turned his back and sat in his corner.

1111

Every time she turned her head that long wavy black hair cascaded over her shoulders and delicately swept across her breasts. Taking a swig of his Jack Tig sat in the darkness watching her. He wondered if she knew he was there. He had tried so hard to keep his distance, but seeing her tonight was just too much. His mind began to drift to the things he wanted to do to her, the places he wanted to touch. He wanted to make her forget every bad thing that had ever happened to her and replace those memories with pleasurable ones. Back when he was just a young Alex Tragger there had been quite a few older conquests who had taught him how to make them moan. The crow eaters never saw that side of him because the years and the life had robbed him of such pleasure, twisted him into the dangerous enforcer he was today. But watching her from across the lot he thought back to that time and knew that if he could only get her back to his dorm he would make her night one of pleasure beyond imagination, she would be moaning his name all night long.

1111

Angelita's eyes began searching the lot again almost frantic in their desire to find Tig. Looking towards the garage she gasped as she finally found him, sitting atop the picnic bench staring directly at her. Desire welled up in her as their eyes met. She knew who he was now, she knew what he did but she did not care. Every night since he had saved her she went to bed and dreamt of the way his rough hands held her. He had held her to his chest and taken the pain away. Her hands trembled now as she smiled at him, and he gave her a grin.

1111

Maria noticed her friend staring across the lot and followed her line of sight.

"Oh honey, that's Tig Tragger. Mean as hell and a real sick bastard. You need to stay right away from him, leave him to the crow eaters. Word is they're the only ones who can deal with his, um, requests."

Angelita's eyes went wide as she realised what Maria was saying. Normal girls did not hang around Tig, but Maria sometimes forgot that Angelita was far from normal.

1111

Watching her finally spot him, Tig was excited with the possibilities it presented. If only he could get her away from her friend. But as she watched him her friend had seen the stares that passed between the two of them and had whispered something in Angelita's ear. Seeing her eyes go wide he knew the stupid bitch friend had said something bad about him.

'Fuckin mouthy bitch' he thought as he glared at Maria.

He really just wanted to walk over there, throw her over his shoulder and carry her to his dorm. But her bitch friend was obviously not going to let that happen.

1111

HAPPY AND Kozic had just finished their match and as usual Happy had beaten the crap out of Kozik. Slapping each other on the back as they exited the ring the two brothers headed towards the clubhouse to get cleaned up. On the way some of the Nomads stopped them to rib Kozic about the beating Happy had dished out and out of the corner of his eye Happy noticed Tig drinking alone at the picnic table. He studied his brother's expression for a minute.

' Fuck' he thought.

He knew the last time he had seen him looking like this was when he had saved that girl the night they blew up the meth lab. Following Tigs line of sight Hap was not surprised when he seen Angelita smiling at Tig. Walking over to him Happy growled

"Let it go brother, better for both of you."

"I know."Tig sighed.

Koz looked between them. Happy's anger was clear but Tigs sigh of resignation was a surprise. He was curious but knew better; wisely he did not ask what Happy's cryptic statement was about. Pulling Tig off the Table Happy pushed him towards the clubhouse. He had the perfect solution to Tigs problem, as he deposited him on the lounge with his bottle of Jack he pulled the new Blonde crow eater over and pushed her to her knees in front of his brother.

1111

When the boxing matches finished up the party slowly began drifting inside. Maria grabbed Angelita playfully by the hand and pulled her in to the clubhouse. People were everywhere, Sons, Hangarounds, a few locals and the crow eaters. These girls were intriguing, as they wore far too little and their makeup was so exaggerated, Angelita just could not understand them. Before she had a chance to find Tig Half Sack spotted her from across the room and called her over.

"Hey Angelita." He grinned at her.

"Oh, hey Sack."

"I'm glad you came, wasn't sure you would. Who's your friend?"

"This is Maria."

"Hey"

"Let's get you girls a drink, come on."

Pulling them towards the bar he cleared a couple of crow eaters off the stools and asked them to sit while he went around to the other side of the bar to get them some beers. Pulling up one of the now empty stools Angelita realised that this would be the perfect place to sit. She had a view of the entire room. Left alone with her thoughts as Half Sack and Maria chatted over the bar she was surprised to see a freshly showered Kozic standing in front of her grinning.

"Hey Baby, you were watching me in the ring."

"Na, I was watching Happy kick your ass in the ring." She smiled.

Koz grinned back "Yeah Happy always kicks my ass in the ring. Actually Killa kicks everyone's ass except Tig's."

"Really"

"Oh yeah when those two get in the ring together they beat the living shit out of each other and in the end we always have to pull them apart."

1111

Coming out of his dorm room after getting cleaned up; Happy walked towards the bar and just knew the night was going to turn to shit. He watched as Kozic sat at the bar talking to Angelita, while Tig sat on the lounge and seethed. Even though a crow eater was head down in his lap his eyes never left the bar, and it was clear to Happy what Tig really wanted. Happy was really pissed now, he had thought picking that particular Crow Eater would keep Tig distracted until he got himself cleaned up. He thought she was just what Tiggy needed, but Tigs eyes never left the bar and the longer he watched Kozic talk to Angelita the more dangerous he looked. Happy did not know why Tig was so caught up on this girl and to be honest he really did not care. But he knew was he was not going to let it come between his two brothers.

1111

From the moment she had entered the clubhouse with Maria she had looked for him. But half Sack and then Kozic had distracted her. She had wanted to talk to him tonight and it was about more than her car. Maria was being distracted by Half Sack so she feigned interest in Kozics conversation as she again looked for him. Finding him in a corner on the lounge she was about to get up and walk over to him when she spotted the bobbing head of a blonde crow eater. His eyes appeared closed as the woman pleasured him in front of the whole clubhouse. Quickly turning her attention back to Kozic she was grateful he did not catch her staring. Tunning Kozic's chattering out she kept stealing glances his way and she watched as he stroked the blonde woman's hair. At one point he caught her staring and his earlier look of playfulness had disappeared. He continued to stare at her and Kozic and Angelita seen his gaze morph into a wildness that scared her. After watching her and Kozic for several minutes his face held nothing but contempt and anger. Angelita was confused, she did not understand this abrupt change in his behaviour, earlier tonight she felt a spark between them as they stared at each other. But now she was almost scared by his open hostility and the poor girl had no way of knowing those black feelings were not directed towards her. For awhile she had even considered walking outside to see if he would follow, but watching the crow eater, and his growing anger she thought the whole night had been a mistake. Happy sat down on the lounge beside him and quietly said something. The two men turned towards her and caught her staring, her world began to spin and she could not breath, she needed to get out of there. Grabbing her keys off the bar she ignored a stunned Kozic and headed for the door.

1111

Koz knew Tig was watching him. Tig never hid his distain, but they had history. Tig always gave him a hard time, ever since Missy. He just thought Tig was up to his usual old shit, so he tried to ignore him while he talked to Angelita. Tonight was the longest he had ever been able to talk to her and he was really enjoying it. With luck he might even be able to talk her back to his dorm room, well that was the plan. After the beating he took off Happy in the ring, chatting to Angelita and downing a few beers was giving him a nice buzz. She was really starting to open up and talk tonight which was a bit of a shock, because she had been shutting him down for months at the gym. She seemed a bit jumpy but he thought that it was just nerves because they were finally connecting. Just as he was about to make his move she was up off her stool and half way to the door. No explanation, no goodbye. She had just grabbed her keys off the bar and bolted.

"What the fuck!"

Before he knew what was happening she was half way across the clubhouse and headed for the door. He jumped off his stool and caught up to her just as she was about to step outside. Catching her hand he spun her around to face him, leaned over her and used his body to pin her against the doorframe.

"Hey baby, where you running off to?"

"Look Kozic, let me go."

"Na, come on, stay. We were getting on so well. Come back in with me and we can have another drink."

Flashing her that cheeky grin that he knew all the ladies loved he hoped his words were enough to entice her back inside.

Tears were brimming at her eyes as she looked past Kozic and seen Tig watching the scene unfold. She needed to go, now.

Looking up into Kozics eyes she pleaded "Please Koz, just let me go."

He was confused by the look of distress on her face but just at that moment Happy's hand slapped down onto his shoulder and he whispered something that Angelita could not hear. Kozics eyes went wide and he released her hand and stepped back from her.

1111

Kozic had known Tig was in a particularly foul mood with him tonight. But he froze when those two words had been whispered in his ear by Happy's gravelly voice.

"She's Tig's!"

Already on Tigs shit list, he now understood tonight's menacing stares.

"Hap man, fuck, I didn't know. "He blurted out as he looked across the room at Tig.

Tig smiled at him, but he knew he was in trouble. Rather than give him the genuine smile he usually gave to his brothers when he was in a good mood he gave Kozic one of those evil smirks that often crept across his face just before he was about to kill someone.

"I'm fucked, aren't I?"

Happy looked at Tig and then back at Koz.

"Yep."

1111

"Motherfucker put his hands on her! Not only did he try to chat her up but he put his fucken hands on her!"

Tig was furious, but Kozic would keep. Pushing the croweater off his dick he stormed past Kozic and Happy and headed outside.

A/N: OK it's a cliff-hanger I know. But the next chapter is written and will be up within a week. Besides if I kept going the chapter would have been about 6 or 7 thousand words long. Hope you like it, reviews always welcome. xoxo


	8. Chapter 8: Frantic

CHAPTER 8

A/N: Hi, again I would like to say thanks for reading. There are a few people that have reviewed multiple times and I would like to send you all a big hug and say thank you for taking the time to brighten my day . Again all credit for SOA characters goes to Kurt Sutter and his writing team.

1111

Tears moistened Angelita's cheeks the moment she stepped out of the clubhouse. Taking a deep breath to try and compose herself she knew she needed to calm down, a packed biker clubhouse was not the best place to start crying. But by the time she reached her car a tumultuous mix of frustration, anger and hurt overwhelmed her and the sobs that she had been holding back for so long finally came. She leaned against her car and vainly tried to open the door with her trembling hands. Everything sucked, her past was a nightmare, her present was a mess and the only person who she thought could give her a future just humiliated her. All she wanted now was to drive as far away from him as she could. Finally managing to get the key in the lock she opened the door, slid into the driver's seat, and rested her head against the steering wheel.

1111

Tig was livid by the time he stormed out of the clubhouse door. Angry at himself, at Kozic, hell the whole situation was fucked up. Kozik was gonna catch hell for this, but he could wait. Bursting outside he thought he would find her somewhere in the yard. But she wasn't anywhere in sight, just as he was about to get on his bike to go looking for her he spotted her. Sitting in her car, head bent over the steering wheel, obviously crying.

"Fuck!"

Tig hated when women cried, he never knew what to say. But he knew he was responsible for this and he was feeling bad about the crow eater in the clubhouse. He wanted to make this right. She was obviously in no shape to drive herself home so regardless of his feelings for her he was gonna make sure she got home.

1111

Crossing the lot silently he opened her door and offered her his hand. She was startled by his sudden appearance and she was ashamed. Keeping her head down she just could not look at him.

"Come on doll, hop out." She could hear genuine feelings in his voice.

Looking up at him with tear stained cheeks she took his hand but stayed where she was.

"Please." He whispered as he leaned down towards her and wiped a tear off her cheek with his free hand.

Giving her a smile that not only lit up his face but one that also reached his eyes he pulled her up with him. She landed firmly against his chest and feeling her sobs he wrapped his arms around her, rested his chin on her head and stroked her hair.

"Shhh baby girl, don't cry. I'm sorry."

Looking up into his eyes she whispered "Don't let me go Tig."

"I've got you."

After holding her for several minutes he felt her sobs begin to subside.

"Come on doll, you're in no shape to drive. I'll take you home."

Gently pulling her away from her car he put his arm around her waist and started to walk back to his bike with her. Sensing her momentarily hesitate as she looked back at her car, he reassured her.

"Don't worry about your car I'll make the prospect drive it to your aunts in the morning. Right now you need to let me do this for you."

As he eased himself onto his Dyna he never let go of her hand. Looking up at her he pulled her towards him and she slid on. Snaking her arms around his chest tightly and resting her head on his back he felt her sobs come to an end as she relaxed against him.

"Better?"

"Yeah."

1111

As Tigs bike pulled out of the lot Happy and Kozic stood in the shadows near the clubhouse door.

"Looks like Tigs forgotten about me." Kozic grinned.

"For tonight!" Happy chuckled at him.

1111

Tigs only intention when he left the lot was to get Angelita home safely but the ride back to her aunts quickly escalated into something more. Something both of them desired but something he knew was wrong of him. Her touch aroused him far more than the touch of even the kinkiest stripper or crow eater. Unable to bare her pressed so tightly against him he grabbed her leg and began to gently stroke her thigh. Gasping at his touch she was both confused and turned on by his behaviour. So rather than pulling away from him she pressed her body tighter against him. Barely containing his desire for her he decided to head for the old road out of town and see where the night took them. Slowly he rubbed his hand along her thigh and he could feel her breathing becoming ragged. He knew that he was making her wet with anticipation and he grinned to himself as her hands began to slowly explore his torso.

1111

The whole fuckin night had been confusing for Angelita, but right now she knew he wanted her and all the bullshit and confusion that was coming between them could be dealt with later. Tonight she knew that she would be wrapped in his arms.

1111

Feeling his heartbeat quicken as her hands explored she slipped them under his cut and slowly unbuttoned his shirt, laying her hands on his bare skin. They began to creep down his torso until they came to rest on the significant bulge that had developed in the front of his jeans.

"You keep that up and you might not make it home in one piece." He breathlessly growled at her.

Barely holding the bike up he pulled into a secluded rest stop on the old road. Turning the engine off and releasing the kick stand he wrapped his arms around Angelita's and just sat there letting her feel his warmth. He needed to think. The first time he laid eyes on her he knew she was going to be trouble; Happy had tried to warn him. Bringing her here tonight only proved Happy was right, but it was so hard to stay away from her. No other woman had ever drawn him to her like this and the funny thing was that Angelita had no idea of the power she held over him. Torn between what he wanted and what she needed a single tear rolled down his cheek. After the fucked up mess she had been through she needed someone who could give her better, someone who could give her a happy ending. Not some mean, old, Biker enforcer. Just as he made up his mind to start the Dyna again and take her home he felt her role her hips into him as she whispered in his ear and his resolve faltered.

1111

Tig lost all control when she whispered that she wanted him, needed him. This is what he wanted and hearing her whisper that she wanted it too just sent him over the edge. His conscience shut down and in that instant he wanted only one thing, he had to get her in front of him.

"Get up doll."

Pushing herself off the bike she stood next to him and her hand rubbed gently across his chest. There was no need for words any more; they both wanted this so he pulled her onto his lap to straddle him. Angelita began to moan softly as he rubbed and squeezed her thighs, it was driving her wild. He kissed her passionately and was amazed at how soft she felt. It wasn't enough though, he wanted to hear his name; he wanted to hear this sweet, beautiful young thing moaning and screaming his name all night long. Sliding his hands under her shirt he slowly explored her body until he reached her lacy red bra. Never pulling away from the passionate kiss he squeezed with his thumbs and forefingers and teased at her bra until he finally heard his name.

1111

With her legs wrapped around him Tig wondered how much longer he could keep this up before they tipped the bike over. Both still fully clothed their mouths couldn't even separate to breath properly and their breathing was now heavy and ragged. He should have ignored her bitch friend back at the clubhouse and taken her to his dorm room when he had the chance. But after what had happened he did not want to take her back there now. Running ideas through his head as his hands explored her body he came up with a plan. Since he divorced that evil bitch who was the mother of his girls he had never taken any woman back to his house. In all truth because he spent so much time doing club business he barely even went there himself. But tonight it would be the perfect place to take Angelita.

"Doll." he whispered in her ear.

"We're gonna take a ride back to my place."

"Please Tig; don't take me back to the clubhouse."

"Na, I've got a house in Charming. I'm never there. But the boys and me use it to hang out sometimes, when we wanna get away from things."

"Will anyone be there?"

"Na it's my place, usually only Happy comes over anyway. Kozic use to but... we don't get on so good anymore."

Stepping off the bike she slid back on behind him and nestled into his back.

"Let's go."

1111

A/N: The night hasn't finished yet people, I hope your enjoying this .


	9. Chapter 9: Past Regret

Chapter 9

A/N: Hi guys a big hello to you all. Just a warning this chapter contains explicit adult material. It's the first time I've written um, how I shall say it, so descriptively. I hope it meets your expectations . All SOA characters belong to Kurt Sutter.

1111

The drive back to the house was torture. Tigs pants were straining against his hard on and to make matters worse the whole way back Angelita had run her nails over his bare chest. To be honest, he wasn't quite sure how he had gotten them back to his house in one piece. Pulling into his driveway he opened the garage door with an electronic remote and rode his bike straight in. Pulling Angelita off the bike with him he pushed her up against the nearest wall and leaned over her.

"So... you wanna play?" he smirked as he took his helmet off her head.

1111

She could not believe that she was at his house. Her body was squeezed between a wall and his strong muscular body and she was ready. Tonight she would be his, and the sooner she felt his naked body against her the sooner all her dreams would be fulfilled. Seeing the smirk on his face her eyes went wide because by the tone of his voice she knew the night was going to get wild .Nodding in agreement she felt his breath on her neck. Feeling a tingling deep within her belly her heart beat quickened and her breathing became laboured and heavy.

1111

He sure was a lucky bastard; he thought to himself as he stood there leaning into her body. His arm leaned against the wall above her head and he pressed against her watching for a moment. Looking into her eyes he was watching her face for reluctance, for hesitance. But it never came, the only things he could see there were raw desire and passion. Gently he leaned down and began to kiss her lips. They were so soft, so tender and her gloss tasted like peaches. Lifting her off the ground he wrapped her legs around his waist and pushed his bulge against her. Softly his mouth made its way to her breasts and he began to bite her nipples through her thin cotton shirt .Holding her firm ass in his hands he began to slowly thrust his hips against her and he smiled as she responded by rolling her hips into his cock. Feeling him bulge against her she let out a moan and Tig shivered in anticipation. He wanted her naked, wanted to be inside her. Opening the nearby door with one hand he carried her though to the main part of the house and walked straight to his bedroom.

1111

Leaning down onto his king size bed he lay on top of Angelita and began exploring her body with his hands. Lifting her shirt over her head he looked at her beautiful red lacy bra and gasped.

"Pleassse tell me there's matching panties?"  
"Oh yeah."Angelita grinned seeing how turned on he was.

Sliding down to the end of the bed he began unlacing her Doc Martins. Seeing what he wanted she unbuckled her jeans and he slowly slid them of her so that she was left in only her red lacy panties and bra.

"You have no idea how much I love a woman in lingerie" He said breathlessly.

Without taking his eyes off her he kicked his boots off and deposited his cut and shirt onto a chair next to the bed. He lay down next to her and began to explore her almost naked body with his mouth. Feeling the tension building in her body he slipped his hand between her thighs and felt how wet she had become, she wanted him, but he wanted this to last all night. Sliding down between her legs he slid her panties off and buried his tongue between her wet folds. Moaning as he teased her clit with his tongue, Angelita ran her hands through his wild curls and began to pant as the pleasure of his rough tongue pushed her closer and closer to the edge. Feeling her body about to climax, he thrust two fingers deep within her and let his tongue work furiously.

"ohhh Tig, oh, oh I'm... coming."

His fingers pumped faster and she contracted around them.

"TIG" she screamed over and over again as her body went into spasms of delight at the mind-blowing orgasm he had given her.

Looking up at her he grinned.

"You know, we're just getting started."

1111

Angelita giggled at the thought of spending all night wrapped in his arms, but in her heart she knew that she was right where she wanted to be, right where she belonged. What she had seen tonight, back at the clubhouse, was not him, not the real Tig. It was the facade he had built up as a wall within his world. Tonight in his room though, that wall was crumbling as he showed her his true self. He was gentle when he needed to be but rough when he knew she could take it. This crazy old biker was the man who had saved her; this was who she wanted.

1111

After he let her catch her breath for a few minutes Tigs tongue began to work its magic on her pussy again until he had her moaning and writhing in pleasure. He needed her to relax and feeling her body now he knew that it was time. He was a big man after all and tonight he wanted to make sure she enjoyed this.

"Angelita are you sure you're ready?" he asked even though he knew the answer.

"Yesss ." she moaned.

He flipped her around, pushed her up unto her knees, pressed himself against her wetness and thrust into her. Stretched by his size Angelita moaned in pleasure every time he thrust. Watching her face in the mirrored wall across from his bead he seen her bite her lip, close her eyes and begin to moan. He loved the way her breasts bounced every time he thrust into her. After some time he felt himself giving in to the wave of pleasure that was building, but he was not ready to end this. Stepping up and away from the bed Tig smiled at her as he pushed her down onto her on her knees in front of him and watched her give him one hell of a blow job. Finally ready to let her finish what she started, he lie back down on the bed and let her climb on top of him. As she straddled him the feeling of her wet pussy squeezing him again brought him to the edge, he finally let go and exploded inside of her. Tig made her scream and moan his name for hours that night and they knew every inch of each other's bodies by the time they had finished.

1111

Lying on Tigs arm Angelita was totally exhausted. Tig lay there watching her relax, bathed in sweat and he still could not believe how this beautiful girl had come to be his. She curled up against him, threw her leg over his and held him close to her. Tig wanted to stay wrapped up like this forever but he needed to know why? He had to keep her, and the only way that was going to happen is if he knew why.

"Why me?" he whispered.

"What?"Mumbled an exhausted Angelita.

"Why do you want me, you know who I am, how fuckin broken I am. Why me?"

Rolling towards him and looking up into those beautiful blue eyes.

"You tied me to this world when nothing mattered anymore. I see you every night in my dreams and every night you save me. You cared. For the first time in my life somebody showed compassion. You didn't have to; you could have let me die. I know who you are, what you do and your wrong baby, I'm the broken one. But when you chose to save me, you chose me. I will always be yours."

Tig was astonished. When he had found her and she looked into his eyes there had never been any doubt in his mind that he would save her. Their connection had saved her, she was right, he had chosen her. Holding her close to him, content in the knowledge she was his, Tig fell asleep thinking about what his crow would look like on her.

A/N: Ok, so that was more difficult to write than I anticipated. I hope you like these two together because I'm not too sure if everyone else in their world is going to be pleased with them together. So there might be trouble looming .


	10. Chapter 10 : My World is Spinning

Chapter 11

A/N: ok well you're still reading so I must be doing O.k. If you have issues, suggestions or even constructive criticism please feel free to review or PM me. A big shout out to those of you who have favoured or followed and a big thank you to my reviewers ILoveAnime89, Happy's Princess, wishuy and SPEEDIE22. Kurt Sutter is a genius and I am not worthy, I only own my OC'S.

1111

Angelita woke up the next morning wrapped in Tigs arms. The room had grown warm but she could have lain next to him all day. In fact that's exactly what she thought they might do, but she suddenly felt uneasy. As she stretched out and opened her eyes she saw a shadow looming over the bed.

"Happy" she shrieked as she pulled a sheet over her naked body.

Tig woke and looked at his brother.

"What the fuck Hap, couldn't you knock or something. What the fucks wrong with you?"

"Me? What the fucks wrong with me? Get her dressed and get her back to the clubhouse. NOW. Direct orders from Clay." Said Happy before he turned, walked out and rode off.

"Fuck, Angelita something really bad must have happened. Happy's not normally like that with me. Get dressed we gotta go."

1111

Still confused by the way Happy had woken them, Angelita just really wanted to curl back up in Tigs arms and go back to Sleep. The night that they had spent together had exhausted her and left her exquisitely tender in all the right places. Kneeling over him and kissing him one last time she hopped off the bed and walked ever so slowly to the bathroom, Throwing Tig a seductive smile as she turned and close the door behind her. She jumped in the shower for only a minute, she was not naive, something was up and if Clay had sent orders Tig had to go. Walking naked back into the bed room she ignored the dishevelled state of her clothes and got dressed.

1111

Watching Angelita saunter across the bedroom naked Tig cursed Clay. He carried the club pre paid why the fuck didn't Clay just ring him? What the hell was so important that he had to send Happy? Angelita was so soft, so willing. Something was off with Happy though. Thinking about his brother's strange reaction to finding the two of them in bed together it was weird, he was almost venomous. Looking up at Angelita he knew there were a few things she needed to know.

"When we get back to the clubhouse don't worry about what's going on, I think something bad happened but whatever it is I'll deal with it. You need to stay with me unless I tell you and you need to stay quite till I sort this out. Ok?"

"Ok." She said hesitantly.

"Don't worry it will be ok." He smiled as he walked over and ran his hand down her cheek.

1111

As they slowed down near Teller Morrow he rubbed his hand on her thigh.

She instinctively lay her head onto his back and snuggled into him. He knew she'd be ok.

Driving into the lot brought him back to reality, he was surprised to see so much commotion. There were several cars that he didn't recognise parked in the middle of the driveway and both Unser's cruiser and Hales jeep were there.

"Angelita I was right something bad's happened, remember when we pull up, just do what I tell you. Ok?"

"Yeah babe, ok."

Backing his bike into its usual spot he let Angelita up and then slid off His bike. Turning to take his helmet off her head, he saw a look of horror on her face as she watched something behind him. Turning he saw that bitch Angelita was with last night, some older lady, Lumpy, Unser, Hale, Clay and finally Happy burst out of the office and walk across the lot towards them.

"Oh no." Angelita whispered.

Putting his arm around her and feeling her tremble he pulled her to his side and stroked her back.

"What is it?

"I left my phone in my car last night and i took off with you without telling anybody. That's my aunt heading towards us."

"Shit."

1111

Seeing Angelita alive and well was such a relief for Mary. When she was not home by one am Mary became worried. At two am when Maria turned up on her door step saying that Angelita's car and phone were still in the Teller Morrow lot but that Angelita was nowhere in sight, Mary became frantic. Ringing Lumpy straight away she told him that Angelita was missing, he told her not to worry he would be right over. When he arrived 10 minutes later he found Mary with tear filled eyes, she was so worried, and Angelita had already been through so much. Lumpy asked Maria about the night, got the details he needed, pulled out his phone and dialled Clay. Clay liked Lumpy so he had no problem telling him that he had no idea where the girl was, he even asked the boys that were still awake wether they knew anything. Unfortunately none of the guys had paid any attention to what had happened and Happy and Kozic had already taken some crow eaters back to their rooms for the night. Hanging up after speaking to Clay Lumpy called Unser at home.

1111

Unser didn't call anyone like he should have; he knew the Sons would not bring trouble down on themselves with a missing girl. It was probably a big misunderstanding he thought, as he called Clay. Luckily Clay already knew what had happened and had checked the lot and spoken to most of the members, no one knew anything. Thinking that the girl had probably just gone home for the night with one of the Hangarounds Unser left it, he could deal with it in the morning.

1111

Walking in to work the next morning Unser was annoyed to see the missing girls aunt talking to Hale. She was there with Lumpy and another girl and Hale was writing down a lot of stuff in his note pad. Looking up as Unser entered the station Hale walked over to him and pulled him into an office.

"Why has nothing been done about this girl's disappearance?" Hale hissed at him.

"I rung Clay last night, no one's seen her."

"And you believe that asshole. A young woman's missing, last seen at their clubhouse and the first thing you do is ask them if they've seen her? Are you really that stupid or have you just been smoking too many of those special cigarettes again?"

"Remember who's still in charge here son, if you really think something's going on let's take a ride over to Teller Morrow. But I bet that girl shows up half drunk with some Hangaround later today, you mark my words."

Climbing into his cruiser Unser rung Clay and warned him that there was a shit storm headed his way.

1111

Finding Angelita's car parked on the lot, keys still in the ignition and phone on the passenger seat caused Hale to go directly to Clay and accuse the Sons of hurting the girl. Unser got in between them as he seen Clay about to lose his temper.

"Clay i don't wanna do this but Hale dragged the kids aunt, best friend and Lumpy over here. They think that one of your boys have done something to her. It would be best if you could get all the boys out here so i can talk to them."

"Alright Unser but you know we don't do shit like that, there's enough pussy readily available, my boys don't need to take it. Remember we're the ones that keep Charming, Charming."

"Yeah, yeah I know but what am I suppose to do. I still gotta act like I'm doing my job, especially when Hale gets on my ass."

"Alright, if it means this gets sorted i'll round up the boys; you take Hale and the others over to wait in the office while I go wake 'em all up."

1111

Grabbing the closest prospect to the door Clay told him to go and round up all the Sons.

"Um Sorry boss, some of them only just went to bed. They're not gonna like that."

"You think i give a fuck what you think? Get a pot and bang it if you have to, just wake 'em all up and have 'em outside in five minutes. "

"Yes boss" the prospect yelped as he ran to the kitchen looking for a pot and something to hit it with.

Five minutes later, after a lot of noise and things being thrown at the prospect the Sons all made their way out of the door of the clubhouse into the glaring light of a bright sunny morning.

"God damn it, its nine am, what's going on Clay." Jax moaned as he slipped his sunglasses on.

"Boys, Hales busting Unser's balls, some girl that came to the party last night has gone missing. her car is still on the lot and her keys and phone are still inside. Unser thinks the girl hooked up with one of the Hangarounds but Hale thinks we've done something with her. Now I know none of you boys are stupid enough to do something like that but can any of you remember what happened to her. Names Angelita, dressed all in black, apparently she boxes over at Lumpy's."

"Shit." Happy and Kozic both muttered as they looked at each other.

"Anyone?"

"Boss, I've seen her fight. I doubt anyone jumped her. I bet Unser's right," offered Juice.

"Of course Unsers right, she's probably still in bed somewhere. But Hale ain't gonna let this go until she shows up. So unless you boys wanna spend the day in lockup i suggest you try and remember who she left with!"

Happy knew he had to speak up, Kozic sure wasn't gonna get involved.

"Na nothing happened to her Clay, I know who she went with."

"I really don't fuckin care who she's with, just go get them and bring them back here so this shit can get sorted out and I can go back to bed."

Walking over to Unser Clay just shook his head.

"Fuckin women, you were right. Happy said she left with one of the guys he's gone to get them now."

1111

Hale had somehow convinced Mary that one of the Sons had kidnapped her. So when she had ridden in on the back of Tigs bike Mary and Maria assumed the worst of Tig. Pulling Angelita away from Tig Mary embraced her niece.

"Honey, what did he do to you?"

Too shocked at the statement to talk she just looked blankly at everyone gathered around her.

"Ma'am we need to talk to you about your disappearance last night, please come and talk to Chief Unser and myself over near the office."

Tig motioned for her to go with them, while Hale turned to him and grinned. Hale had been trying to nail Tig since he had joined the Charming police, but Unser had always protected him. Well not this time Hale thought.

"You have finally screwed up and Unser can't save you. I WILL make sure you do hard time for this."

Tig just smirked.

1111

It was a total nightmare, after the memorable night she had just spent with him the people she held dearest were now accusing him of hurting her. Mary held her in her arms as Hale tried to coax her into admitting what he thought Tig had done. "Ok miss tell Chief Unser and myself how Mr. Tragger abducted you?"

"What... What did you just say?"

"Don't be scared, were going to arrest him and throw him in prison just as soon as you tell us what happened last night."

"Honey, I'm here for you. Please tell Deputy Chief Hale what happened? No one thinks it's your fault."

"My fault, abduction. What the hell are you all on about?"

Unser broke in to the conversation because he knew that Hale was wrong.

"Angelita Deputy Hale and your Aunt are under the impression that Tigger over there kidnapped you last night. Now do you want to tell them the truth before this goes any further?"

Angelita laid it out for Hale but the idiot just did not want to know what really happened, he would not listen to the truth. Angelita could tell by his growing frustration that Hale was just looking for any excuse he could find to lock Tig up. So when he refused to listen to her side of the story she had finally had enough and started yelling at him. Screaming at him that he had no fuckin idea what had happened to her, she told him to back off because she was with Tig of her own free will. Mary and Maria were shocked at her outburst and started to question her, but she did not want to hear any more of it. Pulling away from her aunt and Maria she began to back away from them.

"I'm sorry Mary, I should have come home. But it's not what you think, none of you know what's going on and Hales got it completely wrong."

"Angelita he's dangerous, please just come home and we can talk about it there. You're not in trouble we just want you safe."

Looking at Lumpy who had stayed silent throughout the entire encounter she pleaded with him.

"You know him Lump, you trust him don't you?"

"Yeah Honey i know him and i trust him. But that doesn't mean you should. Do you really know who he is? "

"Of course i do but it doesn't matter Lump, i don't care what he does. I just know that I can trust him."

Hale had heard enough.

"Angelita you do know he's the Sons enforcer, the go to man when all the bad stuff happens. He's been to jail for years and you don't even want to know what the Crow Eaters say about him. Please, just go home with your aunt."

"Ok this needs to stop. He did not hurt me, he did not treat me badly and you all need to drop it RIGHT NOW. "

"Angelita after you disappeared on me at the party last night i thought the worst. Please just come home with me and Mary."

"Marias right, come home."

"NONE OF YOU ARE LISTENING TO ME, NONE OF YOU GET IT. You all think that I can't trust him, when in truth he is the only person i fully trust. Mary who do you think I owe my life to? Who do you think saved me? "

Lowering her voice so that only Mary and Maria would hear the rest of her plea she continued "And who do you think left me on your porch so that you would find me? It was Tig. He saved me that night and now you're trying to turn me against him."

Astonished at her words the people around her just looked at her in stunned silence. Hugging Mary she turned her face to hide the tears she and stormed across the lot flinging herself into Tig's open arms.

1111

Hale was speechless. He really thought that Tig was going down this time. Unser just smiled at him as he watched Angelita storm off toward Tig.

"Wouldn't listen to me would you son, told you the boys wouldn't hurt her."

"But its Tig Unser, are you really just going to let her leave with him."

"She made her choice, so you let it be."

1111

When Angelita had walked away from him his heart had hurt, he knew they were going to upset her but she had to be the one to tell them about her relationship with him. There was no way they would believe him. Clay pushed him over towards the other Sons.

"What the fuck Tig, couldn't you just stick to the crow eaters or the strippers at the Jellybean? Why her?"

Happy was the only one who knew who she really was and even though he was pissed about the whole situation he wanted to help Tig. But he did not know how to do that without revealing the secret to the rest of the club.

"I picked her up off the side of the highway awhile back; remember I fixed that beat up Mustang of hers. I didn't make her do anything she didn't want to and anyway, last time I looked you boys fuck the occasional civilian so why the fuck can't I ?"

Every son standing there just looked at him , he was right of course , sometimes it was nice to meet a girl that wasn't a crow eater. A girl that didn't care about the club hierarchy. But none of them ever said that out loud.

Looking over at her they could see the conversation with Hale becoming heated. Angelita screamed at Hale while Unser looked on in amusement. Hugging her aunt Angelita turned and walked towards Tig.

Visibly upset she walked into his open arms."

"You ok doll?"

Looking at all the Sons staring at her she suddenly felt the need to get out of there.

"Tig, can we please just go?"

Looking at his brothers and getting a reluctant nod from Clay he walked her back to his bike.

"My place ok?"

"Perfect."

Looking back and giving Hale a grin he got back onto his bike let her slide on behind him and drove out of the lot.


	11. Chapter 11: Demons of the past

Chapter 11

A/N: Hi all hope you are well. I would like to send a huge thank you to Voracious-Bitch she has given me some wonderful advise. If you don't know her works go check her out. SoA belongs to FX and Kurt Sutter.

1111

Pulling in to Tigs garage after the ride back from the clubhouse was such a relief. Angelita just wanted to forget what had happened that morning. Tig led her through the house and sat her on a stool at the kitchen bench while he made them some coffee.

"That got pretty heated, you alright?"

"Not really but I'll live. I'm not sure if you know it but Hale's looking for an excuse to lock you up."

Tig chuckled "Don't worry about that idiot; he's been on my case for years."

"What are we gonna do Tig?"

Leering at her he smirked "There's nothing to do, your old enough to make up your own mind."

Walking over to him Angelita began to kiss him passionately. Pinching her hard, erect nipples beneath her shirt Tig ensured that they both forgot all about the brewing coffee.

1111

After Tig drove off the lot Clay was speechless. Looking at Happy he just shook his head.

"And I suppose you knew about this? What the fuck is wrong with him, I didn't think he done normal?"

"Don't look at me boss. We were at the Jellybean last weekend and I didn't know he was tappin her till I seen them leave last night."

"Alright boys it's too damn early to deal with this, we're not gonna sort it out without Tig anyway. So get your asses back to bed while I go smooth this over with that lot." Clay said as he gestured towards Unser, Hale, Mary, Lumpy and Maria.

1111

Walking over to the small group near the office Clay rubbed his knuckles and took a deep breath to calm himself.

"I'm only gonna say this once Hale, that's sorted so I never want to hear about it from you again. Lump, sorry about this but I didn't know until just now. And ladies if Angelita wants to be with Tig I can't stop her. So if you all don't mind I'm going back to bed cause this has been one fucked up morning."

Walking across the lot he gave Unser a nod before making his way back into the clubhouse.

1111

"Well, well, well. Tigs in the shit this time." Kozic smirked at Happy as the two of them grabbed a quick smoke before they headed back to their rooms.

"Don't look so damn happy about it Koz. I don't understand why, but that woman's got him all twisted up. Could be a problem."

"When did they get together, cause I've been trying to push up on that for months you know?"

"I can see why."

"Hap I could have just trained here with Chibs, but you seen her, watching her in the ring gives me a massive hard on."

Happy chuckled.

"When I started pushin up on her she kept knocking me back, now I know why."

"I'm pretty sure they just got together last night, so that must mean she just don't like you."

"Shut up Hap, all the girls like me."Koz grinned.

"Yeah well she ain't all the girls and I'd stay away from her if I was you."

Kozic grinned at Happy and Happy just knew that was gonna kick his ass.

1111

Mary was still in shock as she pulled up at her house with Maria. Lumpy and Unser had both followed them back and they all sat down at her dining room table. Mary went to talk but just broke down crying, Unser felt bad but he really did not know what words would comfort her at this point. Lumpy cleared his throat.

"Look Mary I'm not saying Tig hasn't done some bad things but he has always been straight with me. How long do you think they've known each other?"

"I really don't know Lumpy... I knew about Oakland and I didn't say anything because she started to open up to people. But I have no idea how she even met this Tig. I've seen him around town but she has never mentioned him. Has she said anything to you Maria?"

" No, I knew she broke down in the Mustang a few weeks back and one of the Sons rode past and called the tow truck, but she never made a fuss about any of them. Although..."

"What is it?"

"It's just that she was really excited about going to the party on Friday night. Apparently Gemma wanted her there and she was really nervous all night. I actually had to warn her off Tig because for awhile he was sitting on a picnic bench leering at her. Shit... he must have got the prospect to distract me so he could take off with her. I'm sorry Mary I should have taken better care of her."

"Honey don't apologize, this isn't your fault."

Leaning over and embracing Angelita's aunt Maria looked at Lumpy.

"Can you talk to her Lump, maybe you can see where her head is at?"

"Hold on a second." Interrupted Unser.

He remembered when Angelita lowered her voice to say something to Mary and Maria just before she stormed off.

"Before Lump talks to her one of you ladies wanna tell me what she said when she lowered her voice?"

Mary looked at Maria and nodded at the young woman.

"Ok look, we were gonna discuss this with Lumpy when you let Chief Unser, but apparently when Angelita was attacked Tig was the one who saved her and brought her back to Mary's house."

"Shit, your right I didn't need to hear that."

Thinking on that dangerous piece of information for a minute Unser knew he had to walk away from this mess.

"Look Mary, I've known him for a long time and it's true that he's a weird one. But he's tough and he's loyal and the stuff he's done to get him locked up has all been club retribution. Saving her was an anomaly, I've never heard of him doing something like that. Whatever happened she must mean something to him. I'm gonna go now, and for Angelita's and Tigs sakes I think its best that you forget you ever mentioned that information in front of me."

Crossing the room and shaking Unser's hand Lumpy smiled at his old friend.

"What information Wayne?"

"Catch you later Lump and I'll see you round ladies, good luck sorting this out."

When Unser left for the night Mary thought that Lumpy would go and find Angelita straight away, but he closed the door behind Unser and came back and sat at the table with the two women.

"Mary, when Angelita first came into my gym I was willing to let her stay because she listened to me, she didn't cause trouble with the boys and she kept to herself. I was happy to just let her train but one day I seen her scars by accident. I'd already noticed the way she flinched when anyone stepped too close. Then there was the fear that was always in her eyes, it reminded me of someone I hadn't thought about in a long time... So I got curious, asked around, and it just so happens a guy I know at the hospital was there the night she was brought in. He saw what a mess she was. Told me about the damage done to her, the cuff marks on her ankles and wrists. I know what that can do to a person's head... I want you to know that I've known Tig along time, and he's got some demons of his own. Gemma sent him to me when he was a prospect and the club had just settled in Charming. He was a messed up kid fresh out of the Marines. Seen a lot on his tours but it was his childhood that really messed with his mind. Been training him on and off ever since. Wayne's right though, saving Angelita meant something. Dunno what yet but I'll talk to them."

"Thank you Lumpy I really don't know what else to do. I still can't believe all of this, it's so surreal. I just can't believe she left with him. I only want what's best for her. She's had a hard road and has struggled since the attack. I won't lie; after she physically recuperated my fears for her wellbeing were just as great. There were times that I sat up all night watching over her, listening to her screams; scared that when she awoke from those terrifying nightmares she might try to hurt herself. It's still hard to get her to talk, to open up. Some days she seems like any other 18 year old girl, other days I wonder if she's ever going to get past what happened. Tigs old enough to be her father Lumpy and she doesn't need his type of trouble in her life."

"Give it a couple of days Mary; I understand why you're upset. I'm not exactly thrilled at how this has worked out. But you try and drag her home now and she aint gonna come. She won't miss training on Monday so I'll talk to the both of them and let you and Maria know what's going on."

1111

Waking that evening Angelita found herself naked but alone in Tigs massive bed. Stretching out her body she looked down at the bruising on her hips and remembered that they hadn't even made it to the bedroom before Tig had stripped her naked. Pinning her to the bench had been the start of a very long and satisfying afternoon. Sitting up she looked around at Tigs bedroom, she really liked it, and it reminded her of him with its dark tones of black and mulberry. Hearing the shower running in the ensuite she decided her empty stomach could wait and she went in search of her man. That would take some getting used to, she thought to herself. No more dreaming of what might be or talking nervously around what she really wanted. He was hers now and she thought the best way to show him that was to walk her naked self into the bathroom and join him in the shower.

1111

Showing up at the clubhouse that night Gemma got a niggling feeling that something was wrong. Clay seemed out of sorts and all the boys just seemed off. If it was club business he would have just said there was trouble without going into details, but this seemed different, odd. Not seeing Tig anywhere she decided to go in search of one of the Prospects and find out what was going on. Cornering Half Sack in the kitchen she blocked his path.

"Out with it Sack, what's going on?"

"Aww come on Gemma your gonna get me killed, you know I can't talk about club stuff. Please don't make me."

"Honey I could feel something was wrong the minute I walked in tonight, but it's different than the normal club stuff. Tensions wrong. Out with it, NOW."

"Cops were here this morning; some woman was reported missing from last night's party. Hale showed up with Unser and was being a real prick about it too. The chick showed up not long after on the back of Tigs bike, turns out he's banging her."

Letting Half Sack past her she grabbed herself a cup of coffee and sat down to think about some things.

1111

At the mention of Tig's name Gemma's interest had been piqued. Normally she didn't care what pussy the boys chose, as long as it didn't interfere with the club she could care less. But Tig was different. Her and John had met him at a bar one night on their way back to settle in Charming. Some drunken idiot had grabbed her ass while John was in the bathroom and Tig had stepped in and given the asshole a beating. John got to talking with him, found out he was just a lost kid recently kicked out of the marines. Sensing the kid had nowhere to be, no one to miss him, he invited him to join them in Charming. So Tig had tagged along and had looked after Gemma and the club ever since. Gemma had grown to love him over the years. It wasn't a lustful passion that made her want to sleep with him. It was a love built from friendship, from trust, from the long years of him keeping her safe from the dangers of this life. More than once he had knocked her out of the line of fire. And she was probably the only one alive that knew his demons. Knew why he had such a warped sense of right and wrong. Why his sexual desires often pushed beyond the limits of normality and ended in the world of pain. The military had focused the rage that his father had left him with but they couldn't contain him. When his superiors started to question the fact that not only was he good at what he done but that he actually enjoyed the killing, well it was only a matter of time till they forced his medically unfit discharge.

Gemma knew exactly what girl Half Sack was talking about, she didn't even need to ask. Since Donna's death Gemma had silently watched Tig spiral into a blackness she had never seen before, and she was really worried about him. So when she noticed the way he had reacted with Angelita when her car had broken down, it reminded her of the Tig she had met all those years ago. Pushing Angelita his way was an attempt to bring some of that old Tig back, an attempt to help him shed some of the darkness. Normal, she smiled to herself, might be the only thing that could save him.

1111

A/N: That was my interpretation of how Tig ended up where he is today. Also just to let you know I'm probably not killing Hale or Lumpy off so if they do have accidents or beatings (and that's still an if in my story) they will recover. I like how they fit in. Hope you liked reading, please review


	12. Chapter 12 : Judgement Day

Chapter 12

A/N: Kurt Sutter is a genius, he owns SOA. Thanks to all who review and read .Cheers xoxo.

1111

Pulling back the bedroom curtains Tig watched Angelita instinctively turn away from the bright morning sun. Walking over to the bed he sat beside her and gently traced his fingers over the scars on her back. Her father was lucky he was dead, he thought to himself. Feeling her stir at the contact he bent over and whispered softly in her ear.

"Doll, wake up we gotta go."

"Uhh but Tig it's so early. Can't we just go back to bed; I think you've worn me out."

Tig smirked remembering how many times he'd fucked her in the last 36 hours.

"Na doll, Clay called, special meeting at the Clubhouse to talk about you."

Angelita's eyes flew open and she sat up.

"Me. Why are they having a meeting about me?"

"Stop worrying; we have meetings for all kinds of shit. This isn't unusual, especially after Hales stunt yesterday. It's just a safety precaution, they'll ask a few questions, Juice will do a background check, and Clay might tell you to watch yourself. Pretty normal."

"Um... interrogating me and doing a background check isn't really normal Tig."

"In my world it is. So when we get to the clubhouse just stick with me and I'll guide you through it."

"What if they find out about the attack and don't want you with me. Tig what if they don't think I'm good enough for you."

At this thought Angelita began to hyperventilate.

Tig held her to him, wrapping his arms around her.

"Breathe slower." He whispered in her ear.

"That's it, relax listen to my heartbeat and breathe slower."

1111

Taking a minute to just hold her while she calmed down Tig understood her fear. The shame of people finding out is a heavy burden he had learnt long ago. Gemma had been the one to free him from his shame, the one who had convinced him that his childhood was not his fault. She had taught him the shame was not his, but rather his fathers, his mothers and any other family member who stood by and said nothing about the abuse and torture he suffered at his father's hands.

1111

"Good girl."

Angelita's breathing had finally returned to normal. Sitting her on the edge of the bed he got down on his knees before her and looked up into her tear stained eyes.

"You listen to me, that night I saved you. I looked into your eyes and felt something. Actually felt something. For a long time nothing but violence mattered. But when you looked at me you seen me, the real me. Not the enforcer but the broken kid who's still running, still trying to keep his head above water. You made me forget about all the bad shit I've done. Gemma read me like that when I first met her and I knew how special she was too, but she was with John and then Clay. I never forgot about you when I left you on that porch but it wasn't till I realized who you were after dropping you home from Teller Morrow that I done some real digging. The pain you've gone through, the abuse. Look at how strong you are. That strength, that's what drew me to you, it's why we had that connection, why I knew I wanted you. Hell you're a lot more like me than anyone realises and after surviving all that, we're too messed up for normal. Your right though the boys are gonna find out about the attack. But I ain't letting anyone push you away from me, you hear. Just stand your ground when you're talking to Clay, be respectful and he'll be ok."

"Alright I'll come, it's all just a bit overwhelming and I can't lose you. Not again. When you walked away from me after leaving me at Mary's I just wanted to curl up and die. I already told you that you were the first person that ever cared, I mean really cared... No one wanted me, no one cared if I lived or died until you came along. Growing up my mother was always strung out, and then she just took off one day and left me with Ule. He wasn't exactly what you'd call a great Dad. Stuck with a half Mexican kid even though he had joined up with Ethan Zobelle, well I was just an embarrassing burden. Then there were the guys who hung around Ule and wanted to be nice, treat me good. I knew all along they only wanted cheap drugs off Ule or to get into my pants... Just promise me your brothers aren't going to get between us; I don't think I could handle that."

"Doll you'll do fine I promise they won't come between us, I'll sort it out."

"Ok I'll go but I can't wear the same clothes I've been in since Friday, they smell of sex and Jack Daniels. Can I borrow a shirt? "

Tig was glad that the mood had become lighter he had learnt more about her in the last few minutes than he had in the whole time he had known her. It was one thing to read stuff like that but watching her talk about it let him understand the true horror of what she had experienced. He knew they were gonna get grilled back at the Clubhouse and he wanted her calm because if she couldn't stand up for herself when Clay questioned her it would mean trouble.

"I can do better than that, my daughters pass through a few times a year. It's usually to ask for money, but I'm fine with that. Last time Dawn was here she accidentally left a load of clothes in the washing machine. You're about her size, Go look in the draws in the bedroom at the end of the hallway. I'm sure there were some jeans and a few shirts. I'll go put some coffee on. Don't take too long though; we need to be back at the clubhouse soon."

1111

It was lunch time by the time Tig rolled onto the lot with Angelita but that was ok because the Sons had just woken up after two nights of heavy partying. Clay had been up earlier to see most of the members from the other Chapters and the Nomads head out on a 'charity run' to deliver an unusually large gun shipment. So the clubhouse was a lot quieter than it had been only the Redwood boys, Bowie, Kozic and Lorca from SAMTAC and Quinn the Nomad president were there. Stepping off Tigs bike Angelita was nervous. As he undid his helmet and took it off of her head he could see it in her eyes. Pulling her chin up softly he made her look at him.

"They're my brothers, don't be scared of them. This will get sorted out."

As he opened his arms, she stepped into him and lay her head on his chest listening to his heartbeat. Seeing Clay at the door of the clubhouse he let her go and pulled her by the hand.

"Gotta go inside doll, their expecting us."

1111

Stepping into the club was a surreal experience in the harsh light of day. She'd see it Friday night but it was in full on party mode and most of the people in there had paid no attention to her. Today however all eyes were directly on her, feeling uneasy she moved closer to Tig and he wrapped his arm protectively around her waist.

"Where you wanna do this Clay, here or Church."

"Na here's fine for now Tig, we wanna talk to her too so both of you take a seat."

Looking around at his brothers he knew most of them were ok with this. Most had given him a nod of acknowledgement or a small smile when he had entered with Angelita. But Clay, well Tig had known him almost as long as he knew Gemma and he very rarely saw him this angry. He was hiding it well from the others but Tig knew his president and this wasn't gonna be easy.

"Right do you know how much trouble the two of you could have caused us? Tig you know what was happening this weekend, you organised most of it. Why the hell would you go and do something so stupid. Can you imagine what would have happened if Hale had a search warrant?"

Looking around at his brothers he stood up.

"Look boys, this isn't Angelita's fault and neither of us knew Hale would come sniffin around. When we took off she left her keys and phone in her car. I was gonna get the prospect to drop her car home in the morning, but we... well...we were a bit busy."

Fits of laughter filled the room.

"Quiet down." Yelled Clay, slamming his hand on the bar.

"This ain't funny. How the fuck do you even know her and why the fuck did her aunt freak out so badly when she didn't come home?"

Deciding the truth was his best option. He looked at Happy to check what his thoughts were. Hap gave him a small nod, accepting what was about to be divulged.

"Remember when Hap and me blew Zobelles drug lab? Well remember the girl we found out there? It was Angelita, she was a mess. Chained up, beaten, broken. We got her back to her aunt's house and she spent months afterwards in hospital."

Tig rubbed his hand up and down her back to soothe her.

"I kept away boss, I swear I did. She had no idea who me and Hap were until I found her broken down on the old road into Charming a few weeks ago. So much had changed about her it took me a few days to put the puzzle together, when I did well you know the rest I fixed her car and we hooked up at the party."

"Is that all? What about you Hap got anything to add?"

"Na boss Tigs telling the truth she was almost dead when we found her but she didn't want to let go of Tig. We left her at her Aunt's house on the outskirts of Charming and I hadn't seen her again till Friday night."

"You boys were suppose to dump her in Lodi why the fuck didn't you listen to me?"

"Boss she was dying it was either at the hospital or her aunts place on the outskirts of town. I took a risk but someone would have seen us for sure if we had dumped her outside the hospital. The aunt's house was the best option."

"Alright enough already, Juice what did you find?"

Nuzzling his face into her ear Tig whispered "are you alright?"

Nodding her head yes she looked up into his eyes, not wanting to hear what juice was about to say

"She dropped off the system when she was bout 12, mothers dead OD'd, fathers dead killed in the warehouse. She only reappeared on the grid when her aunt took her to hospital. She hasn't told any of the authorities what happened to her but because of her injuries they know it involved a meth lab. Been boxing with Lump, got her G.E.D and that's about it. No police record, no nothing. She is who she says she is and she's clean"

"Right Angelita, do you know who he is, who we are, what we do?"

"Yes sir I do, he's violent and he's crazy but I don't care. You guys are into some bad stuff but you keep it out of Charming and Tig takes care of business if anyone steps outta line."

"First off I aint no sir, second How did you find out all that, you didn't grow up here and its usually only locals that know how we work here?"

"I spend a lot of time at the gym, people talk."

Koz piped up "yeah Clay she's there every day, I see her alot."

Tig growled at the grin Koz was giving him.

"You hitting her too Koz?"

"Not for lack of trying, unfortunately she keeps to herself when she's training."

"What's wrong Koz, not man enough for my girl." Tig glared at him.

Koz backed down, but one of these days they had to get this out of their systems.

"Alright everyone into church. Tig she needs to wait out here."

1111

Sitting in the clubhouse waiting for Tig was really getting on Angelita's nerves. Hearing the occasional raised voice she decided to take a walk outside. Her car was still on the lot so she headed towards it to pick up her phone and car keys. Just as she locked up her car Gemma's Jeep drove onto the lot.

"Hey baby, what you doing here? I thought you were at Tigs?"

Damn did everyone in this club know her business?

"We got a phone call; the club had some questions about me. Well actually Clay had some questions?"

"Yeah no one vetted you. Have they finished with you yet?"

"Yeah, there in that other room talking to Tig, they called it Church."

"Well they should be finishing up soon. I've brought over their breakfast from the diner would you Mind giving me a hand getting it set up?"

"Sure"

Walking into the clubhouse Angelita helped Gemma set up a trestle table against one wall. She had brought so much food, more than the guys at the club could possibly finish Angelita thought. There were stacks of pancakes, a massive tray of crispy bacon, scrambled eggs, hash browns and a large selection of muffins and pastries. Angelita was bringing in the last bags of muffins and pastries when door to Church opened. Smelling the food the table was quickly surrounded by hungry Sons. Handing Gemma the last of the food bags she headed over to Tig who was standing away from the others having a quite but heated discussion with Clay. Looking up as she approached Tig shook his head and walked towards her.

"Hey doll, you alright."

"How'd it go Tig?"

"Listen Clays not too pleased but he's gotta live with it. Happy wants to have a chat with you, and the rest of the boys well as long as it's not their old ladies they don't really care who I'm fuckin."

"You want me to talk with Happy?"

"Yeah he's over by the pool table. Don't worry about it I'll be over here the whole time."

1111

Watching Angelita walk across the room to Happy, Tig walked over to the bar and grabbed a beer. He still could not believe Clays attitude in Church. After hearing Juice clear Angelita that should have been the end of it. But the discussion in Church had become so heated that Clay had almost threatened him. Almost. Well aware of Tigs violent nature Clay of all people knew what he was capable of, so he was careful. Tig however could read his president well and he wouldn't have a bar of it. He had made so many sacrifices for this club and As far as he was concerned the subject of him being with Angelita was not up for discussion. Pouring the rest of his beer down his throat and watched Happy give him a nod. At least he knew Happy would always have his back.

1111

Sitting next to Happy Angelita smiled at him.

"Thank you."

"What for?" Happy looked at her in confusion.

"You didn't have to let him save me that night, I'm alive because of that and I've got him because of that."

"Are we alright? You know you can't talk about us saving you outside of the Sons. Does anyone else know?

"My aunt and Maria know about Tig saving me but they don't know the details, Happy believe me the secret is safe with me."

"Ok, head back over to Tig."

Looking over at his brother Happy nodded his approval of Angelita's behaviour which took a huge weight off Tigs mind.

1111

"Fuckin hell" thought Clay as he had watched Angelita talking to Happy.

Tig was his most loyal man. He guarded Clay, the club and Gemma. Clay didn't understand where this sudden need for a normal girl had come from. Normal for a Sergeant at Arms could be dangerous, Tig needed to be on his toes, thinking two steps ahead. Normal might make him complaisant, might make him slip up. But Tig had been adamant in Church, he wasn't giving her up. So Clay would just have to sit back and keep an eye on this. "One mistake, one fuckin slip up by Tig and I will make sure she's not a problem" Thought Clay.

A/N:Thanks for reading


	13. Chapter 13 : So it Begins

Chapter 13

A/N: I do not own SOA .Enjoy.

1111

Walking back from her talk with Happy, Angelita could almost feel the anger rolling off Tig. And with the looks they were still giving each other it was quite obvious that Clay had been the one to upset him.

"Come here." He growled as he pulled her against him and wrapped his arms around her.

Leaning down he rubbed his goatee against her neck as he whispered his intentions into her ear. Slowly his rough tongue made its way down her neck and his hot breath sent shivers down her spine. Remembering that they were in a room full of people she stiffened up.

"Remember, staking my claim doll. Clays gotta understand your mine." He whispered right before he began to kiss her passionately.

Relaxing into him she ran her hands down his torso and felt the muscles tense at her touch. Wrapped in his arms Angelita lost sense of her surroundings and only snapped back to reality when Chibs brogue cut through the noise of the clubhouse.

"Get a room will ya."

Blushing Angelita looked around the clubhouse and seen most of the boys were watching. Most looked curious, and a few including Happy had grins on their faces. But Clay, well his displeasure was evident. Annoyed at Clays still visible hostility Tig grabbed Angelita's hand and pulled her towards the back hallway.

1111

Pussy was always available to him in the Clubhouse and the girls never hid their interest. It was almost like a game, Crow Eaters would compete to see who could get into his bed. None ever got to stay the whole night and truth be told they never really turned him on. They were just another way to pass the time. Too worn, too needy and expecting too much they wanted him for the little strip of fabric sewn onto his cut, rather than wanting him for who he was. They craved the power his crow would bring. Angelita was not interested in any of that. She wanted him because of who he was as a person, not what he was in the club. Angelita was intoxicated by his mere presence. More than anything that thought turned him on and half way to his bedroom door he couldn't take it anymore. Pinning her to the wall he leaned down into her.

"Dunno if I can make it back to the bedroom doll, I'm so fuckin hard right now. I love Clay, he's my brother and we've been together for a long time. But I've always done what's best for this club; he's got no reason to ask me to give you up."

Hearing the twisted mix of desire and bitterness in his voice she looked up into his eyes and seen how torn his emotions were. Laying his forehead against hers they just stood there breathing in each other's scent and feeling each other's warmth.

"Fuck him... "

Realising he needs more she unbuckles his belt and drops his jeans slightly, sliding her hand into his boxers. The audible gasp brings a smile to her face and she relishes the excitement she see's in his eyes. Slowly teasing the head of his dick her hand begins to stroke him ever so gently. Pushing her harder against the wall he feels his anger dissipating, but he wants more of her he needs to be inside her. Ripping the front of her shirt he roughly sucks a nipple into his mouth and swirls his tongue as he sucks harder and harder. Angelita begins to pant and let out a stifled moan. He's ready she thinks as her mind starts going into overdrive. She could do this all day but she was not sure being out in the open like this was such a good idea, after Clays behaviour she did not want any of the other Sons walking around that corner and seeing them like this. But all thoughts of discovery were pushed from her mind as he thrusts against her hand. Slipping her free hand under his shirt her long sharp nails begin to run down his chest. He loves her doing that and she knows he's close. She knows she's sending him hurtling towards the edge. No longer attempting to hold back, he loves the way she makes him feel, he loves it, he loves her.

"Angelita, I love you." He whispers as his body shudders against her.

Feeling his release Angelita pulls her sticky wet hand out of his pants, closes her eyes and lay her head on his chest. The moment of calm is broken by a sudden noise at the end of the hallway and they both turn to see a stunned Kozic trying to back away slowly. Raising both hands in a gesture of peace he quickly turns and walks back to the bar.

"I'm all sticky" she smirks.

"Come on, my rooms the one at the end. I've got a private bathroom , perks of being Sergeant at Arms."

After the door to his room shuts they peel each other's clothes off and head into the bathroom.

"Damn that's a big bathtub, think it will fit two?"

"That's the idea doll."

1111

How much can your life change in two days thought Angelita, as she lay curled in Tigs sleeping arms. No matter how much Mary had done for her she knew that she belonged with Tig. It wasn't that she was ungrateful, but Tig was right they were both too broken for normal. Mary was all about giving Angelita everything she needed to get on with her life. But how do you get past it, how do you forget what nearly broke you; what left you with no will to live. There were just too many what ifs for her to be normal. What if life growing up hadn't been filled with countless drug dens, what if her mother hadn't been a crack whore who'd dumped her with Ule, what if her back wasn't covered in chemical scars, what if she didn't see AJ Weston killing her father in front of her and attacking her in her dreams every night? No! She had to stop doing this to herself, it didn't matter, she would never be that perfect uncomplicated girl. But she was content drifting off to sleep in his arms. She could relax knowing that she would sleep in peace, the nightmares were gone. No matter what anyone else thought he was her fucked up maniacal saviour and it was his version of happily ever after that she wanted. Together they just might have a chance.

1111

Slipping out of bed early on Monday morning Angelita quietly grabbed her car keys and phone and headed out to training. She had spare clothes in her locker at the gym so getting their early she had a quick shower and got changed before any of the other guys came in. Sitting on one of the benches near the ring she was about to wrap her hands when Lumpy sat down across from her.

"Here, let me do it."

Passing the cloth wraps to him she held out her hands while he meticulously wrapped them.

"Why didn't you tell anyone about Tig?"

Looking up at the old man she could see the concern on his face.

"What was I gonna say Lump, Mary wants me normal, she loves me but she doesn't understand me. Do you think he's normal? Do you think he's gonna give me that white picket fence that Mary wants for me? Lump there is no white picket fence after what I've been through. But Tig he understands that, he's been there. He lets me be who I am scars and all and he's not trying to make me better he's not trying to fix me. Maybe together we can make it work. It will never be Mary's version of a white picket fence but when I'm with him it's the only time in my life I've ever felt safe. How was I suppose to explain that, who's gonna understand that? Not Mary, not Maria, not you, not the law if they find out what really happened to me."

Tears spilled down Angelita's cheek as she looked at the old man.

"I love him Lump, he saved me from hell and wrapped in his arms I'm safe, I can breathe. Can you understand that?"

Patting Angelita on the back he finished wrapping her hands.

"I know some of Tigs past and I know that despite what he does there is a good man inside of him. You need to tell Mary, if she listens she listens if she doesn't well at least you tried. But she deserves to hear it from you. She loves you Angelita and so do I Honey. You know... I never told you but ... you are so much like my little sister. Angelita noticed a tear form in the old man's eyes.

"I couldn't save her Angelita, I was only a kid when we fled the continent but when I met you and found out what happened to you I couldn't help but keep an eye on you."

Leaning over and hugging Lumpy Angelita wiped the tear from the old man's cheek.

"What was her name?"

"Carmella."

"I'm sorry you lost her and I'm grateful you looked out for me, I always figured you were more vigilant cause I was a woman in a man's gym. But I also knew there was something more, I seen how many times you had to play interference with the guys, especially Kozic. You really are special to me too old man. Thank you."

1111

Rolling over Tig expected to feel Angelita's naked body next to him, but all he found were cold sheets. Looking around he noticed her clothes and keys were missing. Thinking she was probably just out getting something from her car Tig decided to jump in the shower and get cleaned up before she came back. It was a good place to think and the hot water felt so good on his tired muscles. Angelita was a hell of a lot younger than him and even though he would never admit it his stamina wasn't as strong as it had once been. Aside from the Post traumatic stress syndrome and sociopathic tendencies the docs in the Marines had noted in his files, he also suffered from hyperactive sexual desire disorder. Not really a problem when you've got crow eaters on call 24/7, but twenty five years of this life, he was not getting any younger. He thought about being with only Angelita that was an entirely new thing. He loved the way she looked into his eyes the way she moved against him when she rode bitch. He loved that he had someone to wake up next to that was warm and willing, and boy was she willing. He had taken things much slower than he normally would, had not even begun to show her the things he knew. For the first time in his life he did not want to show a woman that side of him. The being that only desired his own sexual gratification, which only fulfilled his own needs. In vain attempts to claim him as their own the crow eaters had been indulging that side of him for years and every time he indulged a little harder, a little rougher, pushed the boundaries a little more. But he didn't feel the need to push Angelita, when he made love to her they were both satisfied, he enjoyed making her moan, make her cum. He got off watching the way she was so innocent, yet desired him so much. Thinking back to how she had actually blushed when they were heckled kissing at the bar, it was...sweet. He hadn't been with a girl that blushed in a very, very long time. Stepping into the bedroom wrapped in a towel he was surprised to see Angelita not back from her car. Picking up his phone he dialled her number but it rang out. Quickly throwing on some clothes and his cut he went in search of Juice.

1111

"Hey Juice, Get over here."

Juice looked at Tig standing next to his computer and wondered what he wanted.

"What's up Tig?"

"Can't find Angelita and she's not answering her phone, can you track her phone?"

"She's got an Iphone right? Gimme the number and I'll see what I can do."

Heading into the kitchen Tig had just grabbed one of Bobby's muffins and a cup of coffee when Juice called him.

"What'd you find?"

"Luckily her GPS is on, she over at Lumpy's."

"Thanks man."

Juice looked at his brother in astonishment. Being the newest patched member Juice had always been terrified of Tig and he could not remember a kind word ever coming his way from the man. Getting thanks was enough to make that goofy grin spread across his face.

Relieved to know where Angelita was Tig decided to go check on her before he started work in the garage.

1111

Angelita was sparring when she heard the thunderous sound of a Harley pull up outside the gym.

"Gimme five" she told her sparring partner as she hoped out of the ring.

Walking towards to door she smiled as she seen him sitting on his bike.

"Woke up hard and you were gone doll."

"Didn't wanna miss training. Lumpy would've made me pay for it if I did he would of punished me at training all bloody week. So you came all the way over here because you missed me?" "

Smirking at her "Bed was cold, of course I missed ya. But I wanted to make sure your ok before I start work."

Watching Lump walk towards them Tig hoped off his bike and headed inside to meet the old man. Shaking his hand he was unsure of what Lumpy's thoughts were on everything that had happened over the past few days. But he wanted to set things right with him.

"Tiggy let her get back to training, want to talk to you."

Nodding at Angelita him and Lump sat down and watched her spar in silence for awhile.

"She's good Tig, can really handle herself in the ring. It's out here that im worried about. Look after her. Please."

Tig seen the old man watching him and smiled.

"So you're right with this, me and her?"

"It's what she wants, is it what you want too?"

Watching her hold her own in the ring he thinks about everything that's transpired since he met her, thinks about who he really is.

"Yeah Lump... It is."

1111

A/N: Ok Clay did not turn like this so early in the show but by the end of season 5 his behaviour towards other Sons was rather bad. I'm just pulling a bit of that into my story because I love and hate Clay; he's that type of character. Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed it.


	14. Chapter 14 : The Shadow of my Past

Chapter 14

A/N: Hi guys thanks for reading. I'm really happy with my story but I will let you in on a little secret, this chapter was a bitch to write and it gave me grief. I know where my story is going but this chapter just didn't want to come out of my head, I must have re -edited the final copy at least 7 or 8 times. I'm finally happy with it and I do hope you enjoy it. Please review it always brightens my day to hear other people's opinions (good or bad).I do not own SoA. Kurt Sutter is a genius.

1111

After Tig left the gym, the training session had been pretty full on for Angelita. The weekend had been pretty intense and when she had left Tig sprawled naked across his bed it had been extremely difficult. Even though he had given her a good workout she really needed to get into the gym to work off some of her frustrations. The scene at the garage with Hale had been the worst, it had really pissed her off and she took all of that anger out on the punching bags. How could that idiot think Tig had hurt her? Why did Mary believe him? Why couldn't everyone mind their own damn business? Why? Why? Why? She thought every time she hit the punching bags. Even though Lumpy had wrapped her hands well, they were pretty sore by the time she had finished and all the muscles in her body ached. A long hot shower back at Tig's place was the only thing on her mind when she finished up. Grabbing her phone she gave him a call to see where he was, but as she watched it ring out she noticed several missed calls from him.  
"Shit" he'd obviously been trying to get a hold of her.  
Dialling again she was disappointed that it went straight to message bank. Earlier Tig had told her to come grab the keys to his place when she was finished. A lustful smirk had even crept across his face when he told her to make sure to get some sleep while she was home alone. After what had happened last night though, she was apprehensive about going to the Clubhouse by herself. There was just something about the way Clay had stared at her; it gave her a bad feeling.

1111

Walking out of the Clubhouse, Happy watched as Angelita's car pulled onto the lot.  
"Hey kid, you looking for Tig?"  
"Yeah, is he here?"  
"Na Clays got him off doing some business, won't be back till tonight."  
"Oh"  
Seeing the anguished look on Angelita's face made Happy think about Tigs strange connection with the girl. Tig was probably his closest brother and the two had formed a strong bond over the years. Happy was always the only one who really ever understood him, yet none of this made sense. He could not understand the attraction, yeah sure the chick was hot, had nice curves, was probably tight too but Tig could fuck anyone he wanted. Why her? Why'd he get himself all tangled up in this one? Happy watched her sitting in the car.

Normally there was no way he would get involved in something like this, he preferred the no strings convenience of strippers and crow eaters. But Angelita obviously needed help; Tig was not around and well... Happy knew he owed him. Clay was inside the clubhouse and after his behaviour last night it probably was not wise to let Angelita anywhere near the president.  
"Fuck it" he thought, he and Tig were both pretty fucked up, if Tig found solace in this girl who was he to judge.  
So sucking up his discomfort he bent down and leaned on her open window.  
"Maybe I can help, what did ya need."

It was clear that Tig and Happy were close, that Tig trusted Happy. Angelita took a gamble.  
"Well...Tigs gone and I've been at his house or here all weekend. I thought he would be here all day today and I was supposed to grab his keys off of him."  
Smiling once he knew how easy this could be dealt with, Happy stood up and unhooked his keys from his chain.  
" He didn't give you the key yet did he?"  
Looking at him sheepishly Angelita shook her head. Finding the right key and slipping it off his key ring.

"I got the spare, remember."  
Blushing at the memory of waking up naked with Happy standing next to the bed, Angelita couldn't help but laugh.  
"Thanks Happy."  
About to head back into the garage Happy hesitates. Wondering how much Tig told Angelita about the current situation the club was embroiled in and Clay's anger at the table last night Happy turns and gives her a heads up.  
"Tig won't be around till late, go back to his house and wait for him. We got some shit going on at the moment so if you got a problem and you can't get a hold of him ring me. Lock yourself inside and DO NOT open the door for anyone except Tig or me...Gimme your phone."  
Angelita knew the drill and passed it straight to him.  
"We clear?"  
"Yeah."  
"Good girl."

1111

Happy's warning had unnerved her on the drive back to Tig's, but it wasn't like she had lived a normal life before meeting him. Walking into the house thoughts of the first time that they had met drifted into her mind, a chance meeting while she lay dying had turned her world upside down. Walking towards the master bedroom she thought about everything that had happened and it was still inconceivable that Tig was hers. The public display in the clubhouse sealed it though; he had claimed her as his and wanted to make sure everyone knew it. Being wrapped in his arms all weekend a sense of belonging had overcome her. Mary had been great and Angelita did love her aunt but Tig felt like home.  
The weekend with Tig, the confrontation with Hale and Mary and this morning's workout at Lumpy's had really tired her out. Sitting down on the bed Angelita realized just how exhausted she truly was. Her mind was just numb and her muscles desperately needed the relaxation only hot water could bring. Stripping off and walking naked through Tigs bedroom she caught sight of herself in the mirrors. The reflection staring back at her was somebody she didn't recognize; it was almost as if it was a different woman. Grinning as she caught sight of the bruising on her hips she jumped into the shower and let her body relax. Letting the water cascaded over her she could not help but think about the way Tig had caressed her, the way his rough hands held her naked body close to him. For over a year she had dreamed of him, and all weekend his hands had explored her body, gently caressed the scars on her back and grabbing her hips when he thrust into her. Wishing that she knew where he was she dried off and headed towards his huge bed. Tig had cleaned up the room a bit while she had gone to the gym, the sheets had even been changed but his masculine scent still lingered. Stretching out her tired body the feel of his satin sheets against her naked skin soothed her and she drifted into a peaceful sleep.

1111

A warm presence lying on the bed woke Angelita as the first rays of dawn peeked through the curtains. Tig had slipped into bed and was watching her sleeping while he stroked her hair.

'So beautiful.' He thought.

'So broken. So like me.'

Curling into him Angelita ran her nails down his chest. She had slept well and the feel of his naked body next to her gave her all sorts of ideas.  
"Hey baby, what time is it?"  
"Late, early, doesn't matter. I made it home."  
Something in the tone of his voice was off... something sounded ... wrong. Sitting up and seeing the distant look in his eyes, seeing the faint outlines of bruising developing down the right side of his chest and the large bandage wrapped around his thigh, a gasp escaped her lips.

1111

Of course she would take this badly, all the way home he had debated telling her the truth. It was important for him to tell her, he owed it to her. The situation was gonna get messy and she needed to know what was coming. When the rest of the story came out he was dreading the fear he knew it would bring her. But what choice did he have? Seeing the distress already in her eyes his hand caresses her chin as he leaned into her. His fingertips trail down the sides of her breast and her breathing quickens as he reaches between her folds and feels how wet she has become. Rubbing slowly he knows how to relax her. As a moan escapes her lips he leans down and kisses her slowly but passionately and feels her body relax into him.

1111

"There was some trouble tonight. I'm not gonna lie to you, it was pretty bad. I got stabbed."  
A million thoughts ran through Angelita's head and she began to panic.

'No! 'She had to stay calm.

Tigs arms were wrapped around her caressing her body, he was home, and he was safe. He was an enforcer, danger like this was all part of the life and she knew being with him meant something like this was bound to happen. It was a part of who he was, who he had always been.  
Stroking her hair He watched as emotions flooded her face and he watched her about to break but then just as fast a sense of calm took over.  
"That's it doll, nothing to freak out over. I'm alright."  
"Can I ask... what happened?"  
" You can't say anything, you hear me, not to anyone. Clay got word that Zobelle's stateside again. He's been gone since I found you. So I showed up to do some recon and one of his goons made me, the fucker recognized me too. After that it all went to shit. Clays Intel was right though, I seen the prick with my own eyes, he's back alright."  
Shuddering at the memory of Ethan Zobelle she took a deep breath. The man had terrorized her for years and Ule had let him.  
"That asshole is dangerous Tig, be careful. Ule was with him for years and I seen a lot of really bad stuff because of him. He is crazy."  
"He doesn't know we're onto him. The guy who stabbed me, well... let's just say he won't be telling Zobelle we know he's back. He had a slight accident, fell on my knife and slit his own throat."  
Not surprised that Tig had killed someone her thoughts drifted to Clays behaviour.  
" Is this why Clays so angry that you're with me?"  
"Yeah, he thinks I'll lose focus. I've always been about the club, ever since John and Gemma picked me up and brought me back to Charming. I done a lot of bad stuff to get where I am today and no bitch has ever got under my skin, not even my wife. My focus has never wavered and I've always been there to protect Gemma, for both John and Clay. Clays worried your gonna change that, thinks I'm better off with strippers and crow eaters that don't give a fuck. You're different and every one of them can see it, even Juice, the fuckin retard. I can't get you out of my fuckin head. Clay reckons I'll fuck up if I'm with you especially because of Zobelle's involvement. I don't understand why he'd question me though. I've always, ALWAYS had his back. I know my job, always have, and I'm damn good at it. Zobelle's gotta die. You know the night we found you; me and Happy were out hunting for Zobelle. Clay only wanted recon but we were gonna kill him. He's done too much damage to the Sons. We didn't know it till a few days later but he had already fled to Europe. This time though, I will kill the bastard."

Watching Angelita absorb all of this Tig thought tonight was the right time to bring up something that he had been holding back from her.

"I need you to know something else, I didn't want to bring it up before because... well... you haven't said much about what happened to you at the meth lab. I want you to know Weston's dead. We know he was the main one who attacked Gemma so Jax put a bullet in him not long after I found you, but just before he died he started confessing his sins and blabbed a whole heap of stuff that he'd done. The boys didn't understand half of what he was talking about but when Chibs found out about you he pulled me aside. One of Weston's confessions had been about attacking you and killing Ule and the workers. I'm sorry doll if I would have known I would have done it myself and it wouldn't have been a bullet either. I just wanted you to know that he's gone."

Burying her face in Tigs chest Angelita sob's as a tremendous sense of relief overcomes her. Growing up with Weston always around had been dangerous and she had always known he wanted her. The attack though was something she could never have foreseen.

"He terrorised me for years, always hitting on me, rubbing up against me. He tried being nice but when I refused him he got physical. Ule was always around though and until the attack he never got his way. But that day he had some argument with Ule and simply pulled out a gun and shot him and the two workers. Putting his gun in its holster he turned to me and... Well you found me... you seen the damage."

That life didn't matter now though. Here she was in Tigs house, in his bed, in his arms. Looking into his eyes the past fades away.

Tigs jaw had been clenching the whole time she had talked. There was probably no way that she would ever tell him the details of what happened to her but Tig didn't care. Just knowing that Ule and Weston had mistreated her made him furious, details weren't important they were both just extremely lucky they were dead. As she gazed up into his eyes he knew he could never give her up.


	15. Chapter 15 : Life goes on

Chapter 15

A/N: I do not own SOA blah blah (but I wish I did). Thanks for reading.

1111

All weekend Mary had stayed home waiting to hear from Angelita. Lumpy was right, she would eventually calm down and get in contact but it didn't make the wait any less harrowing. Most of Saturday afternoon had been spent by the phone. That was until she came to realise that sitting around the house doing nothing meant that far too many awful thoughts ran through her mind. Trying to keep occupied forced her to concentrate on other things, so she spent the rest of the weekend rearranging the pantry, reading a couple of novels and polishing all of her grandmother's silverware. The hours ticked by slowly and no matter how busy she was her thoughts often drifted back to Angelita.  
Things had been going so well and Mary had never considered Angelita dating. It was something she didn't think her niece was even ready for, so how could she process that Angelita and Tig were together. Imagining her with a 'normal' guy was hard but Angelita had gone and gotten herself messed up with the most notorious Son in town, the type of guy that everyone's mothers warned them about.  
Hale dropped around on Sunday morning to check up on things. Wanted to see if Angelita had come home. There wasn't much to tell him and he looked rather annoyed. Mary had a feeling that he was more concerned with locking Tig up than getting Angelita home safely, so even though she was polite she still sent him on his way. After he left she could feel that all of the stress was bringing on a migraine and by the time Monday morning rolled around her head was pounding so badly that it kept her in bed. She rang in sick to work and told the boss she needed a few days off. Laying back down she done the only thing she could do, wait...

1111

'Fuck, I did not see that coming.' Thought Maria, as she drove to work at the diner on Tuesday morning.  
All weekend she had expected to hear something from Angelita, but her phone had stayed silent. The party was meant to be fun, Angelita was so much better around people now and well... the parties they threw at the clubhouse were legendary. Kozic had always been a problem; the guy had a serious hard on for Angelita, but Tig. How the hell did she end up with Tig? Yeah ok, he was kinda hot for an old dude but he was dangerous, a lot more dangerous than Kozic. Maria had no idea how they even knew each other and she just hoped her friend knew what she was doing. Wrapping the apron around her waist she started her shift as some more customers walked in the door.

1111

'Hap you know I wouldn't do that to Tig."Kozic said to Happy as they walked into the diner discussing Tig and Angelita.  
It had been a long night and they were both starving.  
After Tig had called injured, Happy and Kozic had ridden out to get him. The wound was too deep for Chibs to deal with alone so Jax had brought Tara over to the clubhouse. It took awhile and a lot of drugs but the two of them finally managed to close the knife wound and stitch him up. Happy and Kozic had dropped him and his bike home then headed over to the diner in the van.  
"Let it go then Koz, you're on thin ice with him anyway. You need to stay away from her."  
"I just don't get it, I see her all the time and I never seen Tig anywhere near her till Friday night."  
"He hasn't seen her since we pulled her outta Zobelle's warehouse and dropped her at her aunt's house. Then a few weeks' back she broke down. He didn't know who she was at first but once he figured it out... Well..."  
Thinking about the situation the two brothers ordered their breakfast. When it arrived neither had much more to say about the whole situation so they talked bikes. As Happy finished up he looked around for a waitress, but didn't see one. Looking at Kozic he knew he would have to let him in.  
"You know the night we found her I don't think I've ever seen Tig like that. Kid kept staring at him and didn't wanna let go of him, it really got to him."  
" We both know what he's like...but why her Hap?"  
"Dunno, really can't figure it out. Doesn't matter. What I'm worried about right now though is Clay's reaction, something's not right there."  
"Yeah he wasn't pleased."  
Nodding to Maria for the check Happy realised it was Angelita's friend from Friday night.  
" Hey, your Angelita's friend."  
" Yeah, have you seen her?"  
" Yeah her and Tig were at the clubhouse for awhile on the weekend."  
"Is she... Ok?"  
Happy could see the anguish on Maria's face and understood her concerns; Tig may be his closest brother but he knew everyone else thought Tig was crazy and dangerous.  
"Yeah she's fine, probably a bit exhausted though."  
Looking at him with a confused expression, Mary was about to say something when Kozic butted in.  
"The two of them can't keep their hands off each other; I'm betting they spent most of the weekend in bed."  
Maria blushed.  
Watching how uncomfortable Maria became Happy felt sorry for her, the whole situation was pretty fuckin weird and he didn't blame the girl for worrying about her friend. It was something he admired.  
"Tigs not gonna hurt her, she'll be fine. If you seen the two of them together you'd understand."  
"Really ... It's just we haven't heard from her since what happened on Saturday."  
"Yeah she looked pretty pissed, but she was fine when they were at the clubhouse. Listen if you don't hear from her by the end of the week swing by the party on Friday night, come see for yourself."  
"Are you sure, I mean I don't wanna start any trouble."  
" Na its cool, just tell anyone that bothers you that Happy invited you."  
"Thanks. "

1111

Tig had been pretty tired when he came home with the stab wound, and after talking to Angelita for awhile she had fallen asleep wrapped in his arms. He was really lucky to have made it home, the prick that made him put up a pretty good fight. One of the reasons he was such a good SAA is that he could almost sense when trouble was coming and right now he knew it was gonna be bad. Not only was Clay still fighting his decision to be with Angelita but after seeing Zobelle in action he was pretty sure the asshole had something major planned.  
Looking down at Angelita sleeping on his chest he felt at peace, it was hard to comprehend this girl could make him feel again. He couldn't really explain it himself but when he was with her it felt like they had always been together, and right now thats what he needed. Things had been spiralling out of control for far too long. Everything was fucked up because of Clay. Donna was on Clay and Chibs and Gemmas attacked happened because Clay couldn't get his shit together and deal with Zobelle. Tig had been with him for a long time but things were changing.  
He had lost sight of himself but the day Angelita had walked back into his life things began to make sense again. There were few people he knew that understood him and even fewer that understood what he had been through. But just by looking at him she understood, she had been there and quite honestly she was the only person he knew that was as broken as he was. Tired from the long night he pulled her warm naked body closer, closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

1111  
Waking up with Tigs arms wrapped around her was always nice, made Angelita feel secure. This morning though the site of his darkening bruises and the bandage was a reminder of how close she came to losing him. After everything that had happened the previous night she thought he could do with a bit more sleep, so slipping out of bed she headed towards the kitchen. Tig would need a good breakfast, maybe some bacon and eggs or even an omelette would be nice. But Opening the fridge only left her chuckling to herself; its only contents were beer and a bottle of vodka in the freezer. Shaking her head she wondered was it really that surprising considering the state of the rest of the house? Looking around at the mess that was pretty much everywhere she decided that if cooking was not an option then she'd clean up. How long had it been since anyone actually cleaned the place? She thought while she assessed what needed to be done the most. Quickly finding some cleaning supplies she goes to work on the things that need the most attention. Several hours later growls from her empty stomach bring the cleaning spree to an end. Walking back into the bedroom wrapped only in a towel , after having a quick shower to wash off all of the grime, she's happy Tigs finally awake.  
" Hey how you feeling?"  
" Pretty sore."  
"You know there's no food in this house. I was gonna make you something to eat but I cleaned up instead. Do you want me to go for a drive into town to get something?"  
Smiling at how natural this felt he had a better idea. Pulling out his phone he dialled a number.  
"Sack; get your ass over to my place now. Bring the van."  
"I'm gonna be pretty useless today, still a bit groggy from the meds the doc gave me to stitch me up. Sack can drive you to the supermarket. Buy whatever you think we need."  
Pulling a large roll of fifty dollar notes out of the draw next to the bed he hands her several.  
" Keep Sack with you and if there's anything else you wanna do just tell him. You gonna go home and get some stuff?"  
"Na I really don't wanna deal with Mary or Maria for a few days."  
Pulling several more bills off the roll he adds them to the shopping money.  
" Go grab some clothes then, maybe some matching lingerie too." He smirked.

1111

Searching through Dawns stuff Angelita settled on a nice sundress. Bending down to kiss him goodbye before Sack showed up she feels his hand on the back of her leg, slowly sliding up her thigh. Feeling her lack of underwear brings a cheeky smirk to his face.  
"Thought you were sore and drugged?"  
"Doesn't mean I can't touch."  
The sound of a car and a Harley brings them back to reality.  
"Tig, Angelita, open up."  
Finding Gemma on the doorstep while Happy sat on his bike smoking was a bit of a surprise but Angelita lets her in.  
"Hey honey, how was your weekend? I Heard Tig run into some trouble last night how's he doing?"  
"Yeah he's ok, but he's in bed. I thought Sack was going to come get me?"  
"Happy's better protection and I thought we might catch up. You still haven't told me how your weekend was?""  
Angelita blushed, Gemma wanted details but she hardly knew the woman. Walking into the house Gemma looked around as she headed straight towards Tigs bedroom.  
" You cleaned up didn't you, done a good job cause last time I was here it was a mess."  
Smiling at her as she entered his bedroom Tig didn't seem surprised to see her.  
"Hey Gem."  
Sitting next to him on the bed she stroked his forehead and pushed some hair out of his eyes.  
"Tiggy, how you feelin? Bobby told me what happened.  
"Zobelle's back."  
"Yeah he told me that too."  
"You alright with that?"  
"Got no choice do I, I know you'll deal with it though. I'm gonna take Angelita for lunch, Happy's gonna go with us."  
"She needs to do some shopping, food, clothes... Lingerie."  
"Don't worry hun, Happy will look after us."  
Kissing him on the forehead she turns and guides Angelita towards the door. Looking back at him from the hallway Gemma sighs" He loves you, you know."  
"Yeah ... i know."

1111

How bizzare was that, thought Angelita as she rode with Gemma to town. Gem and Tig have the weirdest relationship ever, when she touches him it's like they are lovers but then it's like she's motherly towards him. Just by what Tig had told her she knew there was a bond there but seeing it up close like that well, it was different. Angelita wasn't jealous she could see that Tig loved her but it would be interesting to know what Clay thought about the bond, especially the way his wife touched Tig. Snapping out of it Angelita noticed Gemma watching her.  
"How you holding up hun?"  
"Well it's been a crazy weekend, but Tigs looked after me."  
"I bet he has."  
Trying desperately to change the subject Angelita tries to think of something else to talk about.  
"How do you know Zobelle?"  
"Didn't Tig tell you?"  
" Not really we haven't talked much about Zobelle, Tig doesn't want to push me too much about what happened to me."  
"You grew up around him, didn't you?"  
"Yeah Ule was cooking meth for him for years, the guys a real creep."  
"You must have heard of some of the stuff they got up to, ever hear of them kidnapping anyone?"  
"Yeah sometimes I overheard things; I know they liked to kidnap wives and girlfriends to intim..."  
Angelita stopped dead; looking at Gemma she realized exactly how Gemma knew Zobelle.  
"Tig mentioned something about Weston attacking you but I never thought... shit I didn't get what he meant until now. I'm so sorry Gemma, those guys were animals."  
"Yeah, but you understand don't you? You've been there and I think you connected with Tig because you sensed that Tigs just as broken as you are. I'm not gonna lie, I love him, always have but... Well I had a husband then he had a wife and then I went and got myself another husband. Life gets in the way sometimes, but I will always look out for him."  
Angelita was taken aback but she quickly realized that Gemma wasn't her competition, in fact in a twisted way she was glad that Tig had always had somebody there to watch out for him. Sure the Sons had his back when it came to a fight, but Angelita had figured out that Tig needed somebody to keep an eye on him just to make sure he did not spiral out of control. She thought it was probably Happy but now she was convinced that Gemma had played a big part in keeping Tig in line over the years and she was grateful.  
" Enough of all this morbid crap, we need to get you shopping. Where do you wanna start?"  
"Well I've got no clothes and the only thing in the fridge was beer and Vodka."  
" Ok clothes first, then food."

1111

Walking into the fancy boutiques in Lodi with Gemma and Happy in tow was quite an experience for Angelita. Gemma always got served right away, either they knew she had money or they were scared of who she was. Angelita was not quite sure which it was but she had a sneaking suspicion that it might be a combination of the two. She really didn't mind though because in no time at all Gemma had helped her pick out several new outfits that she was sure Tig was going to love. Walking towards the Victoria's Secret store Angelita knew what she was after but it was awkward enough having Gemma with her, but she was not shopping for lingerie with Happy tagging along. A huge smile came across Happy's face when the three of them walked into the store.  
"This is better ladies, if I have to come shopping at least I get to look at something nice."  
Before she could stop him Happy was walking around the store picking things off the shelves.  
"Here" he said as he handed Angelita several rather flimsy lacy pieces.  
Gemma chuckled and pushed a mortified Angelita towards the change rooms.  
"Poor kid doesn't know what to do around us Happy, maybe you could...I dunno...maybe Not embarrass her."  
"What, I picked out what Tig likes."  
Shaking her head Gemma watches Happy's look of confusion and cannot believe how ignorant men could sometimes be.  
In the change room Angelita could not believe what Happy had picked out, they were all beautiful but there was hardly anything to them. Black, red, sheer and lace seemed to be Tigs taste. Trying the first set on she did not know where to turn when Gemma suddenly walked in.  
"Gemmmmmaaaa."  
Angelita was bright red and lost for words, Gemma hugged the poor girl.  
"You listen to me, you've been through a lot this weekend but your gunna be fine. I know Clays got reservations but as far as I'm concerned if you make Tig happy thats all that matters. Stop blushing and try the rest of this stuff on, Happy picked out some really nice pieces and Tig will love em. I'll go wait outside."  
Walking out to Happy Gemma eyed the killa.  
"Where'd you learn to pick out lingerie?"  
Chuckling at Gemma's question Happy watched the other customers in the store watching him warily.  
"Me and Tig are at the Jellybean a lot, not hard to figure out what he prefers."


	16. Chapter 16: The Trouble with Pleasure

Chapter 16

A/N: Hello SOA people sorry about the delay with this chapter I've been a bit busy and have had no time to write. Hope you enjoy. As always Kurt Sutter is the fantabulous creator of SOA I only own my O/C's.

'Hey babe, I'm home.' Called Angelita from the kitchen as she put all of the groceries away.  
Not getting a response, she walked through the house towards their bedroom.  
Their bedroom... her and Tigs bedroom... the room where they became lost in one another's bodies, the room where she had finally found peace. That brought a huge smile to her face as she opened the door to the bedroom and saw him sprawled naked across the bed. Watching him sleeping, her eyes roamed across his muscular body and came to a stop at his bandaged leg. When he had come home injured it had scared her, but from the start she had known that being with him was never going to be the safe option. No one understood what was in her head, in her world safe didn't cut it, neither did normal. The shopping trip had been fun but it had been a long day and she had missed being with him, walking over to sit beside him on the bed she hoped he had slept the whole time she had been out.  
"Tig honey, I'm back. "She said softly.  
Mumbling groggily Tig rolled over.  
"Hey doll, you get everything?"  
" yeah, food, clothes."  
"Lingerie?"  
Smiling, Angelita didn't even have time to answer or ask how he was doing before Happy walked into the bedroom behind her.  
"How's the leg?"  
"Feels like crap, but the ribs aren't too bad this afternoon. Where's Gem?"  
"Went back to the shop, wanted me to stick around and keep an eye on you."  
"Wanna talk to you about something."  
Giving Tig a chance to get dressed Happy walks to the lounge room and makes himself comfortable in front of the TV.

1111

Walking slowly into the lounge Tig nods at Hap before slumping into his favourite armchair.  
"Angelita's gonna bring us something to eat. Where we at with Zobelle?"  
"Not much to tell you at the moment. Clays putting feelers out, juice is on that computer of his and Jax and Chibs are up in Oakland talking to the 9ers."  
Hearing Angelita walking down the hallway Tig changes the subject and begins asking Happy about the new handlebars on his Dyna.  
"Happy, you want a beer? "Angelita asks as she hands him and Tig plates of food.  
"Yeah."  
" Tig, Tara just rung to check how you're doing. She said no alcohol so I'll grab you a can of soft drink. Be right back."  
Chuckling at his brother's predicament Happy digs in to the large plate of pork Tostada's.  
" Fuck, your girl can cook brother."  
Taking a bite and savouring the flavour of the delicious meal Tig contemplates all of the home cooked meals he's gonna get from now on.  
"Listen, while she's out of the room I need to ask you something Hap. Where do you stand on me being with her?"  
Placing his plate on the coffee table in front of him Happy takes a long look at Tig. They had been close for many years and this was the first time he could ever remember seeing his brother truly happy.  
"Look Tig I watch the way the two of you gravitate towards each other, I seen what's between you even on that first night when we saved her from the warehouse. I don't understand it but I'm not gonna get in your way. I'm telling you straight though, your gonna have to tread real careful with this. You know my loyalties, club comes first, has done for 30 years. But this thing with Clay it's not club. There is no good reason that you shouldn't be with her. It won't affect the club and Clay needs to let it go. Whatever happens I've got your back and I know Kozic does too."  
"Thanks Hap, really appreciate it man. But what the fucks Kozic got to do with this?"  
"Listen something's brewing with Zobelle, Clays on the warpath about Angelita so Kozic is another set of eyes on her if we need them. Regardless of what you think he still regrets what happened between the two of you. Missy was a mistake Tig. I know you let him look after her to give him focus when he was getting clean, but it was too soon. He wasn't ready, give the poor fuck a break."

1111

Coming back from the kitchen carrying the drinks and her own plate of food Angelita slides down on the floor and relaxes against Tigs legs. Noticing how their bodies naturally lean into one another Happy quietly watches as Tig stops eating and strokes the soft skin at the nape of her neck.  
Goosebumps rise on her delicate skin and she looks up and smiles. As their eyes meet their looks are so intense, so intimate. Happy feels like an intruder in the room because at that moment their worlds consist of only one another. Going back to his food Happy picks up the remote and Flicks through the channels on Tigs flat screen and lands on some gory horror zombie show.  
"Oh I fuckin love 'Walking Dead', can we please watch this Tig."  
Smiling down at her Tig nods to Happy who is chuckling to himself at Angelita's weird choice of program. Considering whom she is sleeping with though it isn't really surprising that she likes crazy shit like that.

1111

"That Fuckin gash." Mumbled Clay as he sat pondering the situation that he now found himself in. Zobelle was stateside again and he had more important things to deal with than some love struck teenager. Tig should know better. Club first, always has been always will be and it was a message he had hammered into his SAA's head for all of the years they had been together. Clay loved Tig but he was well aware that Tig would never understand or forgive much of Clay's behaviour if he ever found out the truth about JT. Their relationship had always been complicated. After Johns 'accident' Tig was devastated. Knowing his feelings for Gemma Clay had easily manipulated him into becoming his closest ally. But over the years there had been times when it was a real effort keeping him in line and there had been more than one occasion when both Tig and Gemma had crossed the line. The way he undressed her with his eyes, the way she was always touching him in front of their brothers. It was something he had tolerated in return for Tigs guaranteed loyalty. That loyalty had given him his presidency but now Angelita was threatening all that he had built. Now more than ever he needed Tig, Jax was already questioning every bloody decision he made at church and this thing with Zobelle was gonna cause a lot of trouble. If Tig faltered and started questioning Clay too, his reign of power would come to an end.  
"Clay...Clay...CLAY."  
Realising someone was calling him Clay looked up to see Juice headed his way. Rubbing his sore, stiff hands he motioned for the young patch holder to sit down.  
" I found him, took me awhile but I got him. Zobelle's running meth again. Got an entire set up and he's running it out of a warehouse in Oakland."  
"I suspected as much, print it all out and get the boys together. Church in an hour."

1111

Clearing the dishes away in the kitchen Angelita heard Happy's cell ring.  
"Yep, you sure. Ok, I'll bring Tig. See you then."  
"Problem?"  
"We got Church in an hour; Juice got wind of where Zobelle's at."  
Angelita gasped.

1111

Knowing that he's still in no shape to ride Tig contemplates calling the prospect to bring the van over. Pulling out his cell he dials Gemma instead.  
"Hey Tiggy, how ya doin?"  
"Ok Gem, you at the garage?"  
"Yeah, why?"  
"Clay called us all in, gonna get Angelita to drive me in and I want you to keep an eye on her while I'm in Church."  
"Sure baby, I'll keep her safe."  
"Thanks Gem, see you in a bit."

"Angelita"  
Walking into the lounge room Angelita already knows what he's about to ask and after everything that's happened she knows she'll be ok if she's with Tig.  
"Hey doll, throw some of those new clothes on, Clay called and we gotta go to the clubhouse."  
Riffling through her new acquisitions Angelita pulls out a pair of black skinny jeans and a fitted red t-shirt. Temptation gets the better of her and she looks through her Victorias Secret bag and chooses a black lacy thong and matching bustier. A very nice surprise for Tig for when he was finished with Clay she thought smiling to herself.

1111

While Happy went out to his bike to wait for them Tig limped back to the bedroom to retrieve his cut and his knife. The sight that met him as he opened the bedroom door took all thoughts of Church out of his mind. There was Angelita bent over retrieving her jeans dressed in the sexiest set of lacy black underwear that he had ever seen.  
"Fuuucckk, you spent my money well."  
Spinning around to face him Angelita sees the lust in his eyes.  
"You like?"  
"Ohh yeah, come here."  
Feeling his dick bulging against his pants Tig doesn't even wait for Angelita to come to him. Ignoring his leg and ribs he quickly closes the distance between them and holds her in his arms as he leans into her and kisses her passionately.  
Pulling her towards the bed Tig sits down and Angelita straddles him.  
Burying his face into her breasts he mumbles "If we didn't have Church I would show you how much I like them."  
It was too much, she was so fucking hot and if he slid a finger into her tight pussy he knew that she would be dripping wet for him. Sliding his had up her thigh he can't hold back he doesn't stop at her panties instead gently pushes them aside and slips his fingers between her warm, wet folds. Feeling her shudder, he begins to work her clit ever so slowly. Rubbing back and forth making sure every last stroke brings her pleasure. Feeling her hips rocking into his hand he wants to fuck her till she screams, but Clay is waiting.  
"More baby, please Tig. Make me cum."Angelita moans at him as her muscles begin to tense in anticipation of climax.  
Sliding his hand out of her panties he kisses her and grins.  
"Na ah doll, if I gotta wait till after Church then you do too."  
" That's...that's...you are evil Tig Tragger "  
Pouting at Tig Angelita bites her lip and twirls her hair in her fingers.  
" Come on baby, I bet you're almost ready to come in your pants seeing me in this. Why don't you let me suck that big...hard...dick of yours and make it all better."  
Laying back on his bed Tig watches as Angelita unbuckled his belt, slides his rock hard dick out of his pants and takes the whole damn thing into her wet luscious mouth. This damn girl couldn't get any better he thinks to himself. Most girls have trouble accommodating his size but Angelita takes it all and swirls her tongue around his head as she softly massages his balls. Knowing that it's not going to take much to get either of them to climax Angelita gives his dick one last slow lick while he watches.  
There was no way he was gonna make it to Church on time so he may as well make the most of it. Pulling Angelita up on top of him he watches as she impales her newly shaved pussy onto him and begins rocking back and forth ever so slowly. Unable to stop his orgasm Tig Grabs her hips and thrusts hard moaning as he explodes inside of her.  
Feeling him orgasming inside of her and seeing the sheer pleasure on his face Angelita feels her own pleasure begin to build and feels her muscles tightening around him. Screaming his name waves of pleasure engulf her body and she collapses on his chest.

1111

Looking at his watch Happy heads back inside to get Tig and Angelita moving before their late back to the clubhouse. But neither of them is anywhere to be seen. Walking up the hallway Happy is just about to call out when he hears his brother moaning and Angelita screaming Tigs name. Chuckling to himself he Walks back outside, flips open his cell and dials Juice.  
"Let Clay know we're running late, Tigs leg is playing up."  
Walking back to his bike he hops on and pulls out his smokes.

1111

Walking slowly out the front door Tig arm is slung over Angelita's shoulders as she leans over and whispers something in his ear and giggles as she gestures towards Happy. Tig nods at his brother and walks over to him as Angelita heads for the car.  
"I rung ahead to let them know your legs playing up and we'll be late."  
Watching Happy's emotionless eyes Tig's not fooled; he's known Hap too long.  
"How much did you hear?"  
"Enough to come wait out here."Happy grinned.

1111

Limping into Church Tig immediately notices Clays harsh glare.  
"Glad you ladies could fuckin make it."  
"Legs bleeding again boss, think I ripped a few stitches. Gonna need Chibs to have a look at it after Church."  
"Doc sewed you up pretty good, what the fuck you been doing to rip those stitches."  
"Alright Clay, let it be." Chimed in Jax.

1111

Looking around the table Jax knew that everyone was getting sick of Clays attitude over Angelita. Hell If Tig wanted to fuck an 18 year old it wouldn't be the worst thing he'd ever done. But Clay was president and for now Jax would just have to listen to his step fathers rants silently as he bided his time.

1111

Nodding at Jax to start the meeting Clay is more determined than ever to deal with Angelita.  
"Right boys, Juice has been looking into Zobelle for us and it looks like he found the bastard."  
As everybody turned away from Jax and looked at Juice he nervously shuffled some papers.  
"We know Zobelle dropped right off the radar around the time Tig found Angelita. A couple of months ago he started flying back into the country, started with a day or two at a time. Stays got longer, more frequent and he started gravitating towards Oakland. Talked to my source in the Oakland P.D and he confirmed it. Zobelle's reformed his crew and is running Meth out of an old warehouse in the industrial district. P.D can't touch Him either; some orders from really high up. He must still be working with the Feds."  
Thumping his fist on the table Clay looks around at his brothers.  
"That piece of shit is gonna pay for what he did to my wife, this time there's no waiting. We are going in and we are gonna destroy him, we'll burn that factory to the ground and fuck up his whole business."  
"Destroy his business, then what Clay. We gonna go in guns blazing and kill em all? We already got RICO hanging over our heads we don't need federal murder charges too." Jax motioned towards the sign on the wall behind them.  
"Remember what the First Nine said Clay. Brains before bullets brother, do you remember that? Destroying the place will only make him run again; we gotta be smart about this. Tig, that girl of yours she grew up around him didn't she?"  
"Yeah, why?"  
"You think she's got any info that could help us with this?"  
"Not sure, I'll talk to her after Church."  
Looking at Clays pissed off demeanour Jax lays out his plan but is careful not to antagonise his president any more than he has to.  
"I suggest we put Juice on the computer, Tig talks to Angelita, Happy and Chibs can stake out the warehouse and me and Clay can go have a chat to Unser and see what he knows."  
Watching Jax across the table Clay is seething with resentment at his step son but he knows that showing that anger here will only cost him the respect of his other brothers. Pushing down that anger he addresses the table.  
"Alright VP we'll do it your way. All those in favour of Jax's plan raise your hands."  
Watching as every brother around the table raised their hands confirmed to Clay that now more than ever he needed Tigs Support. Angelita had to go.


	17. Chapter 17 : What Future Lays Before Me

Chapter 17

A/N: Hey lovely readers. Sorry this update has taken longer but holidays are over and my time is alot more scheduled now. Regular updates will still be happening but I'm aiming at every week and a half if I can. Would do more but real life comes first. I hope you are enjoying my story and I thank you for the lovely reviews and PM's I get. If you have anything to say about my story please feel free to review or send me a message I always like to hear from readers. A big shout out to a group of FF writers known collectively as The Freak Circle, we chat on twitter ad have a blog where we post SOA related stuff. It's fun and is a place where we can support each other from afar and feed our SOA addictions. The link is on my profile.

1111

Walking out of Church Tig stretches his neck and looks over towards the garage office. Over the last few days a sense of uneasiness had grown in his mind when it came to bringing Angelita to the clubhouse. Actually it wasn't the clubhouse he was worried about... it was Clay. Tig was beginning to doubt his President, something that had never crossed his mind before. He had always done what he was told, first for JT and then for Clay. But lately things just weren't making sense. The violence had always been a part of the club, hell most of them were vets so a little violence and death was something that they were all accustomed to. But the last few years the club had been losing its way and Clay had been dragging them further and further into the pits of Hell. Problem was the further they fell, the harder it was to contain the blowback. Sons, old ladies, Hangarounds, too many had been injured...tortured... even killed. Clays beef with Angelita was the turning point in Tigs mind though. A President had never interfered in the choice of women any of the Sons had made before. Why now? Why was he so against Tig being with her? How could she hurt the club? Tigs mind was buzzing from all of the questions running through his head. This had to stop, Clay had to leave this alone and Tig knew of only one way to put an end to his Presidents behaviour. Pulling out his pre paid he hit the speed dial.  
"Hap... Yeah I need a favour..."

1111

Walking over to the garage office Tig found Angelita and Gemma sitting on the lounge looking through an old photo album. Angelita looked up at him with a smile while Gemma grinned at the two of them.  
"Hey Tiggy, just showing Angelita some old pictures. You get things sorted in Church?"  
"Yeah Gem, but I don't think bringing Angelita around is a good idea at the moment. Too much going on."  
"Bullshit Tig, its Clay again isn't it?" She said as she raised an eyebrow.  
He had never been able to hide anything from her but telling Gem that her husband was a danger to Angelita wasn't the right way to go about this. There was no proof anyway; all he had were his gut instincts.  
"Stay out of it Gem, he'll settle down. Anyway I got it sorted, not going to be a problem for much longer. Come on doll, we gotta get going."  
Raising her eyebrow at Tig and Angelita, Gemma starts to speak and then closes her mouth and decides to let it be. But as they near the bikes Gem calls out to her favourite Son.  
"Tig, bring her Friday night, I'll make sure Clay's 'busy' "  
Smiling at his friend, his muse, his inamoratas Tig feels an overwhelming sense of regret.  
Walking back to her he leans in close and whispers in her ear.  
"Stay safe Gem, stay out of this. Please..."  
Stroking his hand over her cheek a look of sadness passes across Gemma's face before she quickly regains composure and smiles across the yard at Angelita.

1111

"What the hell was that all about?" Angelita whispered to Tig as she slipped on his Dyna behind him.  
Grabbing her gently and pulling her around to straddle him Tig held her face in his hands and looked straight into her eyes.  
" I'm with you Angel...don't you ever doubt that. But I need Gem to stay safe and if she starts digging around and interfering she's gonna get hurt."

1111

Arriving back at Tigs place Angelita was surprised to see Happy's bike sitting in the driveway.  
"I called Hap, I need a favour"  
curious as to what type of favour Tig needs from Happy,Angelita walks into the house and doesn't see any sign of Happy.

"Where's Happy Tig?"  
" Hap, you set up? "Tig yells out.  
Happy's gravelly voices echoes down the hallway from the spare bedroom "Yeah bro, I'm back here."  
Pushing Angelita up against the hallway wall Tig holds her face in his hands.

"Angelita listen, there's major trouble circling right now. I know you can see some of it. But this thing with Clay, it's got me so fuckin on edge. There is only one way I can protect you. It shouldn't be this soon, but fuck it I've been forced into a corner."  
Leaning backwards and Sliding down the wall opposite her Tig sits in the hallway and rests his head in his hands and leaves Angelita speechless.  
Tigs rambling speech wasn't making sense, she knew Clay had problems with her. But how much danger was she really in? Tig had tears in his eyes; Angelita couldn't piece it all together.

1111

Walking down the hallway and seeing Tig on the ground with his head in his hands talking to Angelita Happy stepped back and silently watched the scene unfold. He knew that this was important; a crow was the only way that Tig was ever going to be able to protect Angelita but he was really curious to see if she would agree?

1111

"Tig... Tig. Look at me, what's wrong. What's going on ?"  
Angelita sat in front of him and lifted his chin so he would look at her.  
"What's going on?"  
"Listen to I love you so much but I can't protect you. You're not safe, there's too much going on. There's only one way I can protect you, I need to put my crow on you. Will you do it?"  
"Crow?"  
"Yeah, a tattoo that's mine. You become mine in the clubs eyes and the club has to protect you. You'd be my old lady."  
"Why a tattoo, that's... That's like branding me. "  
" Yeah doll that's exactly what it is, but it's the one thing that can protect you right now. I want this, would have asked you eventually but circumstances have forced my hand. Hap's here, got his tattoo gear set up. I'm gonna go talk to him for a minute but then you have to decide. I want this, you need to know if you do."

1111

Walking towards the spare room Tig seen Happy lurking in the doorway.  
"How much of that did you see?"  
"All of it."  
"What do you think?"  
"Your right, she's not safe. Something about Clays behaviour is just so off when it comes to her."

1111

"What's it gonna be doll?"  
Angelita was lost in thought and hadn't heard Tig walk into the lounge room. Startled by his presence she flinched.  
Seeing that the smile immediately dropped off Tigs face.  
"I can't make you do this, but I'd like you to."  
Realising the disappointment she could see written across Tigs face she was quick to reassure him  
"No it's not that I'm against it. It's just... I need to know a few things?"  
"Ok, whatever you need."  
"Have you given anyone else a crow?"  
" Yeah Colleen, my ex wife's got one. There was another girl who almost got one, but she died. "  
"Died?"  
"Yeah, we had an accident. Stupid cager ran a red light, I couldn't stop. She was 4 months pregnant."  
"I'm sorry Tig."  
"Anything else?"  
"What's it mean for me and you?"  
" Your already living here anyway, it's almost like a marriage but it doesn't really change a thing between us. Just makes us official and gives you protection with the club. "  
"Where, it can't be my back?"  
"Na I know, your scars are too new. I was thinking lower back a couple of centimetres below the scar."  
"Are you sure this is what you want Tig?"  
"Yeah, are you?"  
"Yeah. "

1111

"So what are we doing?"  
Angelita was laying on her stomach relaxing on the spare bedroom bed with no shirt on while Tig and Happy looked at her back. Running his fingers down her scars and across her lower back Tig showed Happy the placement, then pulled a piece of paper out of his cut.  
"Been designing this for her anyway."  
"It's pretty big man, you sure she's up for it?"  
" yeah, look at the scars, she'll be fine."

1111

Happy got started on the tattoo, Angelita was a bit nervous at first but Tig was sitting on the bed next to her stroking her hair and rubbing her back. The tattoo machine felt fine, just a buzzing over her skin. Tig was right about it not affecting her; nothing would ever come close to the pain her chemical scars had caused. Having Happy touch her was a bit weird but Tig was right there, if he wasn't there was no way she could have done this. Happy and Tig chatted while Happy worked. She stayed silent, closing her eyes and listened to their friendly conversation. They talked about a lot of things that Angelita had no idea about and she came to learn how close the two men really were.  
"Baby, wake up."Tig was shaking her gently.  
"You gotta stay awake."  
Angelita stretched out as she opened he eyes, she must have dozed off.  
"You gotta stay awake, Haps almost done."  
"Mm, ok. "  
Hearing Haps chuckle Angelita looked over her shoulder at the man tattooing her and grinned.  
"Sorry Happy, couldn't help it."  
"Its ok, you're doing pretty good for such a big piece. High pain tolerance after what happened?"  
"Yeah, I can barely feel the machine. How big is it?"  
"You'll see soon enough, I'm almost done."  
When she looked up at Tig the smile on his face was huge, his eyes never left the spot that Happy was tattooing and his hands continued to stroke her hair and rub her shoulders.  
"All done. Go check it out in Tigs bedroom mirrors." Rasped Happy.  
Holding her shirt over her chest Angelita walked into Tigs room to see what Happy had done to her back. She was speechless. The crow was huge. It was set on an angle so that one wingtip touched her hip bone just missing her scar and the other wingtip ended at her lower rib cage on the scar free side of her back. Hap had really done a beautiful job, the wings were outstretched and in its claws it held the Anarchy Reapers Scythe. It was black and grey and had a lot of detail. Angelita loved it, she sprinted but up the hall and almost jumped on Tig when she saw him.  
"Tig I love it, it's beautiful. Thanks Hap, it's got amazing detail. But how will people know it's yours Tig?"  
"Only SAMCRO old ladies get the crow tattoo, the other chapters all have their own symbol. Your crow is holding the anarchy reapers scythe, that's me doll. Club enforcer. Don't worry they'll all know."  
Smiling up at him she leaned in to kiss him but pulled up short when she seen Happy watching them.  
" Ignore him doll." Tig chuckled as he kissed her anyway.  
"Your turn, brother."  
"Your turn?" questioned Angelita.  
Yeah I'm getting a chest piece done.  
Several hours later after Angelita had curled up on the bed next to Tig and dozed off lying in his lap  
Hap finished up Tigs piece and looked down the bed at her.  
" She done good tonight Tig, made the right choice. You know how much trouble this is gonna cause though don't you. I don't think it's gonna stop Clay."  
"I know brother, there's gotta be more to this, I mean he is so worked up about me being with her. But the rest of the club will have to acknowledge her."

1111

Packing up his gear Happy left quietly with a nod to his brother, right now all he wanted to do was grab a bite to eat and get back to the clubhouse and have a long hot shower to ease the aching muscles in his shoulders. Bent over tattooing for hours on end could really give you sore, stiff muscles. Riding past the diner he decided to stop and grab something quick to take back to Teller Morrow with him. It was late and the parking lot only had a few cars so when he walked in he wasn't surprised to find himself the only customer.  
"Hey Happy, what can I get you?"  
"Huh, oh ...I just want a steak, fries and a side salad. Take away."  
Sitting at the counter Happy watched as Maria handed his order to the cook and began cleaning up. She was dressed in black shorts and a tight white polo with a little bar apron around her waist. As he admired her beautiful legs and that cute little ass she turned and caught him staring. He grinned at her, a most unHappy like thing to do. But she was cute and he was horny. And quite frankly he'd been through all of the current Charming croweaters and the big blonde hair and fake tits thing was a bit overrated as far as he was concerned. Being nice just might get him somewhere.


	18. Chapter 18:The Calm Before the Storm

Chapter 18

A/N: I hope everyone had a lovely Easter. I indulged in way too much cheap chocolate and have spent the week trying to rid myself of the nasty aftertaste lol. Good chocolate is like a fine wine, but cheap bunnies and eggs well you know you shouldn't, but you just can't help yourself. Tig is feeling very cornered at the moment all he wants is his club and his woman, should it really be this hard? I hope you like where this is going. Please enjoy and review. I do not own any of Sons of Anarchy characters I just write this for my own, and hopefully my readers, entertainment. Also, lemony lemons.

1111

Angelita woke to the exquisite pain of Tig squeezing her nipples. Arching her back she let out a soft moan.  
"Morning Doll, sleep well?"  
"Uh ha." She nodded sleepily while he continued to tease her stiff nipples.  
Opening her eyes fully she looked up and was stunned to see the beautiful piece of art that Happy had tattooed on her lovers chest.  
"Tig." She whispered pushing herself up on her elbows to get a closer look.  
Tracing the fine lines with her finger, Tig smiled as he seen tears moisten her eyes.  
"An angel holding your heart?"  
"Couldn't think of anything better."  
"Smart ass "she grinned as she gently slapped him.  
"You like it?"  
"I love it, it's beautiful."  
Pulling Tig down on top of her, Angelita's hands run down his muscular torso until reaching his hips she pulls him against her nakedness. Feeling his growing erection bulge against her belly, she wraps her legs around him and slides her moist opening back and forth against his eager cock. Desire stirs within Tig and he leans down and brushes the side of her neck with his lips. Feeling her shudder in expectation he lets soft kisses flutter all over her exposed neck while his hips grind against her. Feeling her body in rhythm with his own his growing climax begins to overtake his senses but taking a deep breath to calm his desire, he decides he wants to take his time this morning. He wants to hear Angelita moaning his name now that she's wearing his crow. Ceasing their motion by pinning her beneath him he begins to slowly kiss his way down her body. His mouth is tender and sensual. He wants to tease, make her beg but it's hard to resist throwing himself into hard, fast sex. His resolve doesn't last as long as he would have liked as temptation gets the better of him when he reaches her breasts. Firm, pert, natural c cups, a thing of true beauty. His eager mouth takes slow languid turns at sucking each nipple. Gently at first but the rush of sensations that it brings them both brings out his animalistic desires. Tig is so use to fucking crow eaters as hard and fast as it pleased him that taking it slow is excruciating. But he wants to make her moan, so he begins to suck harder until he feels her back arching again. Regaining control of himself he ensures he has worked her up to the brink of her climax, then releasing her tender nipple from his mouth she's left unsatisfied and wanting more. Ensuring it's not enough to satisfy Angelita was his plan and Tig resumes his feather light touch. He is so tender, so loving and he feels her body thrusting up into him as she tries to sate her desire. The sensations are leaving her desperate, wanting, needing. Smiling up at her when he reaches her panties she sees the cheeky grin, knows he's torturing her on purpose.  
"What's a matter doll?" He asks as he sees her visibly panting in expectation.  
"Tiiiggg, come on baby. Don't make me beg."  
"Oh darlin that's exactly what I'm gonna do. What do you want me to do?"  
"You are evil, come on. I am so ready."  
"Na ah doll. "  
Pulling down her panties he can see the glistening moistness leaking from her beautiful tight folds.  
"I bet you've been a bad, bad girl. Haven't you?"  
"So that's where this is going?"She laughs." Alright. Yes Tig, I've been a baaad bad girl and I think it's time you did something about it. "  
" Hmmm, I think you need to show me how bad you can be."  
Twirling her finger in her hair Angelita decides to play along with Tigs little fantasy. "Well... I could suck that big... hard dick for you. "  
Seeing the excitement in his eyes Angelita sits up and pushes him down on the bed and licks her lips.  
" It's so big Tiggy, I don't think I can fit it all in my wet little mouth."  
" Try baby, I bet you can do it for me."  
Licking the head of his large swollen glands Angelita smiles at him coyly before sliding the whole shaft into her mouth. The way his eyes had glistened at her agreement to this little game makes Angelita more than willing to indulge him.  
"That's it doll, suck it real slow."  
Feeling his hands on her head Angelita falls into a steady rhythm as he pumps into her mouth. She needs more, wants more. Tigs breath catches as he quickens his thrusts; slowly she pulled her mouth away from him and waggled her finger at him.  
"Oh no baby, we are not finished yet."  
Leaning over him she opened her bedside drawer and pulls out a brand new bottle of massage oil. Drizzling it all over her chest and slowly rubbing it in while straddling him makes Tigs eyes light up.  
"No touching baby" she admonishes him as he moves to grab her hips.  
Rubbing her breasts together and tugging on her nipples Angelita feels Tig bulging beneath her and begins to grind into him. Panting with the sensation of his huge cock running back and forth over her clit she moans his name.  
"Doll, let me touch you. I can make it so much better."  
" Not yet Tiggy, you wanted a bad, bad girl and that is exactly what you're gonna get."

Smiling at Tig Angelita's hands slowly snake downwards, over her ribs and down her belly. Circling slowly around to her hips she finally allows one hand to descend further and slip between her legs. Cupping her warm, wet folds she licks her lips and watches Tigs excitement. Watching every movement he is mesmerised by her actions. Their eyes meet and his look is pure lust. Trailing her moist hand up his torso she brings her two wet fingers up to his lips and grinds her hips into him as she watches him lick her essence off them before slowly sliding them back down his torso across his throbbing cock and plunging them up into her waiting wet folds. The feeling is overwhelming and her swollen clit tingles as she begins to work her fingers. As pleasure builds deep within her Tigs name escapes from her lips in a moan and all sense of time and space is lost to her. Being there with him, feeling him bulging beneath her, seeing the beautiful tattoo Happy etched onto his chest for her. Everything is so overwhelming, the emotions are so big so raw. Knowing how turned on he is watching her brings her to the edge. Just as she screams his name and is about to climax she feels a shift beneath her and is suddenly filled to the brim with his pulsating cock. Her climaxing muscles convulse around him and tip him over as he roars her name.

1111  
An hour later they are still laying in bed wrapped in one another's arms. Tig looks down at her half asleep on him.  
"You know we've got to get up don't you?"  
"Can't we just lie in bed?"  
"Did I wear you out? "Tig chuckled.  
Hitting Tig with her pillow she just grinned at him.  
"Sorry doll we've got to get up, I've got church and then it's time to show you off."  
Looking at him with a touch of fear in her eyes Angelita doesn't know what to say.  
Sensing her reluctance Tig sits up against the headboard, pulls her up onto his lap to straddle him and takes her chin in his hand.  
"Listen doll, not even Clay can separate us now. Still don't like his attitude to you but the club has to recognise you now. No matter what happens you're protected. But if you need anything, if you don't feel right, you come to me. And if you can't find me Hap, Gemma or Kozic. We clear? Those are the people you trust, in that order, no one else you hear."  
"I understand, are you sure it's going to be ok?"  
"No I'm not sure but I will protect you. Now there's a lot to do. I know you haven't got any open backed shirts because of your scars but tonight I need you to show off that beautiful crow of yours. The guys only need see it once but it has to be done. I'm gonna get Hap to take you shopping while I go check in at the club. Take whatever money you need from my draw. I mean it. Go buy something really hot to wear tonight. "

1111

Pulling in to the shops at Lodi Angelita hears the rumble of Happy's Harley as he pulls up and parks beside her. He had trailed her all the way from Tigs place but she still felt really weird having him as an escort to take her shopping.  
"Thanks again for coming with me Happy. And umm I wanted to tell you how much I love the Tattoos. "  
Seeing her hesitance at his babysitting Happy gives her to briefest of smiles "not a problem girly, need to keep Tigs old lady happy and safe."  
Smiling back at him Angelita feels reassured by his presence but damn, it's still weird to have the club enforcer babysit.  
"I shouldn't be too long, just need to get something to wear tonight."  
"Fine, but remember what Tig told you? You stay where I can see you at all times. "

Walking into a funky little boutique Angelita finds a lot of things she really likes. There's plenty of stuff she would wear everyday but tonight she has to stand out. Tig wants something special. Grabbing stack of different things Angelita heads to the change room under Happy's watchful eye. Skinny jeans, skirts, tops. They're all really nice and look really good on her but nothing really stands out as special. Walking back out into the boutique she spots a mannequin near the counter that she hadn't seen before. Walking up to it a smile spread across her face. This was the outfit. This was the one. Looking over at Happy Angelita can't help ask him.  
"What do you think?"  
"I think I'm gonna have a hell of a job babysitting you tonight if you wear that, Tigs gonna love it."  
Trying on the outfit and matching boots Angelita looks at herself in the mirror and smiles. Happy's right Tigs gonna love it.

1111

Heading home after getting the perfect outfit Angelita and Happy walk into an empty house.  
"I thought he'd be done by now."  
"There's a lot going on today, don't worry he'll be back in time to take you to the party. I've gotta go to Church soon but we need to talk. I met up with Maria at the diner the other night, girls really worried about you. Your aunt is too."  
" Yeah I know Happy, but I doubt they want me with Tig and what am I suppose to say to them now? I got his ink Happy, I'm not going back."  
" Ok, but Maria's more accepting of it than you think. She'll be at the party tonight, have a talk to her."  
"Why is she coming to the party?"  
"I invited her."  
Not knowing what to say to that Angelita just stared at Happy.  
"Listen I gotta get going, I want you to lock yourself in and set the alarm. Any problems you ring Tig, me or Kozic. Tig put the numbers in your phone last night."

1111

Tig hadn't headed straight to Teller Morrow when his old lady and Happy had left the house. Instead he had headed over to Kozic's place. They all had somewhere to store their shit besides the clubhouse, sometimes just to get away. Kozic's place was a piece of shit apartment not far from Mary's house but in the poorer part of Charming. Until their falling out Kozic had spent more time at Tigs than he had at his own apartment. But Tig knew where it was. Parking his bike out front he walked over to the ground floor apartment and banged heavily on the door. After several minutes a dishevelled half asleep Kozic opened the door.  
"What do you want Tig. I'm busy."  
Hearing a noise in the bedroom Tig realises what busy means.  
"Send the bitch home, need to talk to you brother. Need your help."  
Kozic was, well... shocked. It was the only way to describe his feelings at those words. He loved Tig and had regretted their falling out for years but every attempt he had made to patch things up had ended in bloodshed. Tig just couldn't let it go. Kozic's mind immediately knew this had something to do with Angelita.  
"Brother, you know I've always been here for you. Its Angelita isn't it? What's wrong?"  
"Get rid of the girl first, can't have anyone overhearing this."  
Walking into the bedroom Kozic makes it known to Emily that she as to leave. She's been around the club long enough to know her place. Walking into the lounge still doing the buttons on her top up she looks up and sees Tig.  
"Hey baby, sure you boys don't want me to hang. I know what the two of you like, could be like old times?"  
"Na doll, club shit. You better get out of here."  
Walking past Tig she trails her hand down his chest until her had begin to message the bulge in his jeans.  
"We'll... if the two of you guys ever need me; you know where to find me."

"Emily?" Smirks Tig. "You still doing her?"  
"Yeah she's a good girl, knows her place. "  
"Spose she does, never needy that one. Always just happy to have a bed with one of us for the night"  
"Yup, no complications, no bullshit, doesn't want a crow. How could I say no to that?"  
Watching the brief look of pain that flickered across Kozics face Tig pities his brother. He knows that underneath all his bravado about no complications Kozic's always had a thing for Emily. But his drug problem fucked up that part of his life. Tig wasn't the only one that gave up on him back then. It made Tig a little sad to know how much his brother had lost but it still didn't make up for Missy.  
"Listen, Happy inked Angelita last night. Gonna show it off at the party tonight. Clay has major fuckin issues with me and her being together and at the moment I don't even think she's safe around him. "  
"Fuck, it's that bad?"  
"Yeah Koz, it is. I wouldn't be asking for your help otherwise."  
"Look Tig you know how sorry..."  
"Shut it Koz, don't wanna hear it again. I need you to help me and Happy guard Angelita. No fuck ups, no mistakes no letting your guard down. Can you do it?"  
"Yeah I can. I been straight for over 5 years. She's safe with me."  
"Clean this shithole up before church tonight, she might need to stay here if things get too bad. I trust you brother, don't fuck this up and don't talk about it with anyone other than me or Hap. We clear?"  
"Yeah brother."

1111

Riding home Tig feels things falling into place, he's got an old lady, she's protected by ink and his two fiercest brothers are gonna keep a close eye on her. But still, he just can't escape the niggling feeling that something's not right. That something's gonna happen.

Arriving home and walking into the bedroom he finds Angelita going though shopping bags.  
"Hey doll, I want you to hang with Gem while I'm in Church. We're taking the bike so grab a bag, you can get ready there."  
Packing her essentials and her new stuff into a backpack Angelita grins at Tig.  
"Happy reckons your gonna love what I'm wearing tonight."  
"Really? What'd you buy?"  
"I don't think I'm gonna tell you. You can wait till tonight."  
"Your gonna make me wait that long? Tease, you know I'm not gonna be able to fuckin stand it. Don't you."  
"Ask Happy then."  
"Bitch." He smirks.  
"Bitch is it? Well your bitch, with your crow is gonna look fantastic tonight. Wait and see."  
Pulling her into his arms he kisses her passionately and pulls her hips into his.  
"Just you wait till we get home tonight."  
Grinning as she slings the backpack onto her back she heads for the door.


	19. Chapter 19 : A Fate is Sealed

A/N: Hey lovelies hope this finds you all well, wherever you are in the world. I really enjoy doing this and the fact that I have so many of you following the story every update makes me very pleased. Sorry I told you that I was going to update every week and a half; real life gets in the way. But don't fret I will get updates to you regularly. During the time you have been waiting for this I produced what I think is my best SOA one-shot so far, Love & Loss, if you haven't read it go check it out I'm very proud of it. Also I have pictures of what Angelita is wearing but I'm not too sure how to create a link so goggle "Audrina Partridge Backless Dress" and the Oday Shakar dress she wore on the 2009 mtv red carpet is the dress. The shoes are a pair of "black Gucci Sofia ankle boots", they look sparkly like the dress. A massive shout out to The Freaks, a warm friendly bunch of fan fiction writers that have really made my world a happier place. I hope you enjoy this update xoxo

* * *

Walking out of the garage bathroom Angelita walked into Gemma's office to stash her backpack. Gemma had been catching up on some paperwork when Tig had left Angelita with her to get ready for the party.  
"Whoa darlin, has Tiggy seen that outfit?"  
Angelita smirked at Gemma and shook her head no.  
"Didn't think so." Gemma chuckled. "Not too sure he's gonna be ok with you wearing that in the clubhouse."  
"Happy said Tig would like it."Angelita grinned nervously.  
"Oh he'll like it alright. I'm just not sure he's gonna want the other guys liking it so much, if you know what I mean. And how the hell has Happy seen you in it but Tig hasn't?"  
"Bodyguard duty again, Tig sent me out to buy something hot and backless for tonight."  
"Alright, as long as he knows what you're in. Still don't think he's gonna be quite expecting that though. Have you had a look at yourself in the mirror? "  
"Why what's wrong?"  
"Oh baby nothing's wrong. Everyone's gonna see that crow Tig gave you and know your his. You look great. A word of advice though, there might be some trouble tonight so stay close to Tig or Happy."

* * *

The party had already started when the guys walked out of church. There were half a dozen Sons in town from various chapters and church had been SAMCRO Sons only. The usual assortment of crow eaters and hangarounds were partying in the yard with the visiting Sons when Clay and the boys headed outside. Clay grabbed a beer and slapped Quinn, the nomad president, on the back.  
"Thanks for getting the party started brother. Sorry about keeping you out of Church but there's some heavy shit going on at the moment, and I don't need all the other charters knowing our business. Catch up with me later though and I'll fill you in."  
"Sure Clay, whatever you need."  
Hearing the roller door to one of the garage bays close, a few of the Sons looked up from their various conversations with their out of town brothers. The sensor lights activated, suddenly bathing the area in bright light. Slamming his beer down on the high table in front of him Clay watched his wife with that little gash Angelita.  
"Fuck's she doing here." He muttered.  
Quinn couldn't take his eyes off the woman walking towards the clubhouse with Gemma. She wasn't a big thing and he guessed he could easily pick her up and carry her over his shoulder. Hmmm or better yet bend her over his bike. He had to admit Charming was a real nice place to lay his head for a few days, and he was sure this sweet little thing would be sharing his bed tonight.  
"Who's the new crow eater Clay? Haven't seen her before."  
"Little bitch isn't a crow eater, its Tig girl."  
Sensing the hostility in Clays tone Quinn eyes his President but decided to keep his mouth closed. Watching as she and Gemma crossed the lot he considered the hostility. In all his years as a Son he knew it was not like Clay to disrespect a member's woman, better not to ask though. Quinn had risen through the ranks from soldier to president fairly quickly but he knew his place, and he knew that whatever was going on would come out sooner rather than later.

* * *

Tig looked up from his conversation with Happy and Kozic when the sensor lights outside the garage flooded the area with light. Gemma had messaged him to stay over at the party, she and Angelita would be over in awhile. As his eyes met his old lady's he smirked. Angelita looked well she looked absolutely gorgeous. Short black long sleeve dress that shimmered in the light and black ankle boots. Mmmm... He thought until he looked around and seen his brothers staring "Fuck."  
"Told you you'd like it. "Rasped Happy.

* * *

Gem had already spotted the scowl on her husband's face as she walked Angelita over towards Tig. So when Tig met them half way across the lot she whispered something in his ear and headed for Clay.  
Tig picked Angelita up and kissed her to the amusement and catcalls of his brothers and the various party goers. Twirling her around a grin spread across his face when he seen the back of her dress.  
"Well, well, look at you. Now I know why Happy was so pleased with himself after taking you shopping. You know how much I want to fuck you right now doll?"  
Running his hand up Angelita's naked back he caressed her scars and pulled her to him.  
"You ready for this?"  
"Can't back out now, can I?" She nervously laughed.  
Swinging his arm around her waist they walked back towards the clubhouse.  
Kozics eyes lit up when he seen the way Angelita was dressed. He grinned to himself, tonight Tiggy was gonna have to keep a good eye on her till everybody got a good look at that ink.  
"Better watch where those eyes are, brother." Happy reminded Koz. "He may have come to you for help, but it don't mean he's forgotten everything."  
Walking into the middle of the assembled group Tig hopped up on the bar.  
"Brothers I've got something to show you all tonight."  
As the crowd fell silent at his words Clay took one look at Angelita and just knew what was about to happened.  
"Motherfucker" Clay hissed under his breath before stalking off into the clubhouse.  
His behaviour wasn't missed as Happy, Kozic and Quinn watched him go.  
Quinn was downright intrigued by his old friend's behaviour. Clay could be a hard man to deal with at times. But he had led the club down a road that had brought in the big dollars and he had proven to be a good president over the years. Turning back to Tig, Quinn watched as his brother gave Angelita his hand. Carefully he pulled her up onto the bar beside him and spun her around so everyone assembled could see her ink.  
"My old lady."  
A cheer erupted as Sons came over to congratulate the pair. Helping Angelita down Tig wrapped her tightly in his arms. He loved what she was wearing but Gem had been right, it wouldn't be his first choice for her to wear to the clubhouse. He had been the one to ask for something revealing though. His dick grew hard as he looked down and seen his mark on her back and he pulled her flush against him.  
"Ready?"Was all he had time to say before she was pulled away from him and passed around so that everyone could admire her new ink.  
"Tiggyyyy."Chibs drawled in his heavy accent.  
" Did'na think I'd see yer give anotha lass a crow."  
"Congratulations man." Jax said as he slapped him on the back.  
"Shit, really Tig? Never thought you'd give up the crow eaters." Grinned Juice.  
"Yeah, really shithead."  
Grinning at all the dirty jibes he was getting from his brothers he was careful to keep a discrete eye on who was near his old lady. The night was going well, better than he expected. But Tig knew Gemma had pulled Clay away from the party and into the dorms, and he was yet to reappear.

* * *

Angelita had been congratulated by so many people; it was all a whirl wind. She knew some of them but there were other names she had never heard. Quinn, Go Go, Lorca, Bear, Greg the Peg, Little Jim. Although she couldn't understand for the life of her why he was called little Jim when he was at least 6'4 and weighed at least 240 lbs.  
A few of the crow eaters even came over to have a look at her ink. Knowing Tig had slept with every single one of them made her uncomfortable, but most of them were making an effort at being nice to her tonight. One of the older ones, Lilli, had even stayed by her side since she had been pulled out of Tigs arms.  
Angelita was still wary of crowds but Tig had warned her that this would probably happen, so she grinned and bared it knowing all the while that Tig was watching her and he trusted these people. Her fear subsided to a quiet buzz in the back of her brain because she knew she'd soon be back with him.  
Tig must have said something to Lilli because she always seemed to be there at just the right moment. Lilli watched Angelita's reactions carefully and kept close by while all the Sons were talking to Angelita, and if anyone happened to get too close she slid up besides her and deftly pulled Angelita away. It was about 25 minutes before Lilli walked her back over to Tig.  
"Thank you Lilli, don't know what I would have done without you."  
"That's ok, just watching out for Tigs old lady." She winked as she slowly sauntered back towards other Sons.  
"What was that about Angel?"  
"Nothing she just kept the guys from getting too close to me."  
Tig caught Lilli's eye and gave her a nod of thanks.

* * *

In the back of the clubhouse Clay had been distracted by his wife for a time, but there was business to be seen to. Pulling on his jeans he looked at her.  
"This has gotta end, Gem. It's too dangerous, what if she makes him start questioning things?"  
Running his trembling hand through his hair, he could feel his age weighing heavily on him. One year maybe two was all he had left in him, and he sure as hell wasn't letting some little gash get in the way of his retirement plan.  
"Tig's always been easy to control Gem, and even though he's been in love with you all that time he's always had my back. "  
Gemma raised her eyebrow.  
"What, don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about. You think I don't notice the way he looks at you? The way his eyes follow you across the clubhouse. But what now? What if she changes the way he sees the club? What if he starts questioning things? What if he ever realises the truth Gem?"  
" It'll never get that far."  
"Gem you and I both know we're dead if it ever comes out that I was behind JT's death."  
" Clay, you're getting worked up over nothing. Angelita's just a kid that's in love with your brother. She's not gonna change things, she's not trouble and Tigs never gonna find out what happened. You need to let this go darlin. "  
Kissing him on the cheek she headed out into the party to check on things.

* * *

Pulling out his prepay Clay messaged Quinn to come to the dorms for a talk. Grabbing a few beers from his mini fridge he stretched out on his lounge to wait for his old friend. It didn't take Quinn long to make his way back though, he was intrigued at the nights developments and he wanted to know what the hell was going on.  
Sitting on the old lounge in his room Clay caught up with his Nomad president and they shared a few drinks. They'd known each other a long time but even Quinn didn't know all of Clay's secrets and Clay planned on keeping it that way.  
Getting down to business first, Clay let Quinn know about Zobelle resurfacing. It was news to the Nomad and a look of relief spread across his face knowing that the asshole was finally back on the Sons radar. Quinn had heard what had happened to Gemma, seen the after effects of the car bomb on Chibs. Zobelle needed to die. Pulling out a good bottle of Whiskey the two of them discussed strategies to go at Zobelle. When they were near done Clay sat back sipping his whiskey and looked at Quinn. Now was the time to start twisting the tale he thought to himself.  
Feeding Quinn half truths and lies Clay twisted a tale of deceit and betrayal. Angelita wasn't who she appeared to be, her daddy had been one of Zobelle's right hand men, she could not be trusted, and she was just a lying whore.  
By the time Quinn left to go back to the party he was under the distinct impression that Angelita was a Zobelle plant, only working Tig to plot the Sons downfall. He was pissed but was under orders to keep it quiet until Clay could get more evidence to convince Tig.

* * *

Walking out into the hallway to go find Gemma after Quinn had headed back to the party Clay spotted Go Go and Greg.  
"I need to talk to you guys; got a little job that needs doing. "

* * *

Angelita turned as she heard her name called from across the lot.  
Maria strode over and hugged her friend.  
"You look good. Shit not just good, you look great. Being with Tig, is it really agreeing with you?"  
"Yeah, it is. You're not angry at me though?"  
"Of course I am, but I'll get over it. Mary's still pretty upset though. Don't think she's gonna like that crow on your back."  
Pulling Angelita away from any listening ears Maria pulled her friend into an embrace and whispered.  
"Ok I haven't seen you or heard from you and now you're an old lady. Tell me you're really ok? I can help you if you're not. "  
Pulling back slightly Angelita stroked her friends worried cheek.  
" Maria look at me I'm fine, everything's good and Tig is looking after me."  
"Well I wasn't lying you do look good, you look content."  
" I am, I really am. They're not as bad as you made them out to be."  
"Angelita, we both know what they are, don't try and run that game on me. I just don't want you getting hurt."  
Sensing the tension shift between Angelita and Maria Happy strolled over to the two of them  
"Told you she was ok!"  
"Yeah Happy, but I had to see it for myself."  
"Come on I'll show you around."Rasped Happy as he grabbed Maria by the waist and walked her towards the clubhouse.  
Angelita was at a loss and mouthed "Happy?" at Maria.  
Grinning Maria just shrugged her shoulders as she leaned into the rough biker.

* * *

Walking over to Tig Angelita leaned into him and let him wrap his arms around her. Pulling her close he nestled his chin on her shoulder and began whispering all sorts of things into her ear. Pointing out different people, explaining why some of the Croweater were glaring daggers at her, explaining the hierarchy of the visiting Sons and finally telling her what he wanted to do to her once he got her out of that sparkly dress.  
The night was passing without incident and Angelita was surprised at how well everything was going, no trouble, no problematic Clay. In fact she hadn't seen him at all tonight; maybe he didn't care anymore. Lilli brought Tig and Happy a fresh beer and asked Angelita what she wanted to drink. Bringing back a tequila and lemonade a few minutes later Lilli told Angelita if she wanted anything to come find her.

* * *

As the party drifted inside Tig guided the two of them inside and pulled Angelita down onto his lap. He'd managed to snag his favourite lounge chair in a darkened corner of the clubhouse and looking around he felt a sense of peace with those that had assembled. These were his friends, his brothers, they had fought alongside of him, they had partied with him and some of them had even saved his life. He trusted these men, but he couldn't help the growing sense of uneasiness he was feeling the longer Clay was absent.  
Clay and Gemma had always been there for him but Angelita's presence was antagonising Clay in ways that Tig had never seen before. He was still at a loss as to why Clay was behaving like this but he knew one thing, he felt better knowing Happy and Koz had his back. His gut told him this was bad and he just didn't think things were going to end well.


	20. Chapter 20:They Never Got To Say Goodbye

A/N: Ok it's been a few weeks so here's an extra long chapter. Thanks to LaughingWarrior and SimoneSantos for being wonderful Beta's and also to the rest of the freaks just for being there. I hope you like it. SOA does not belong to me.

Sitting on his lounge waiting for Quinn, Clay took a swig of his beer and thought about his past. When he'd patched in the older guys had utilised him for his street smarts and ability to get things done. They knew he was ambitious, cunning, but nobody realised just how far he would go to get what he wanted. From the moment he had become a hangaround he'd had a goal, one day he would be president. Regardless of what he had to do to get there he knew that was what he wanted most in life. Clay had craved the power of the presidency, the ability to decide one's fate, to decide the club's fate, and to have any woman he wanted. That was his goal.

But he had made a mistake underestimating the loyalty that his new brothers had for their president. JT was a born leader, and a much loved member of the club. It didn't take Clay long to realise that it would be a long time till he stepped down, so he had worked hard manoeuvring his way through the ranks and gaining the trust of his brothers. Eventually he even became VP, but he knew that unless JT wasn't around anymore there was no way he could ever fulfill his goal.

That's where Gemma had come in, young, pretty and in many ways still naive. JT was a fair bit older than her and was often busy running the club. So her needs and protection often fell to Clay, much as Tig was her guardian today. But Clay did more than guard her; he took advantage of his position and slowly worked his way into her heart. He was there when she needed a shoulder to cry on, he was there when Thomas had died and JT spent increasing amounts of time on the road or in Ireland and finally he was there when JT became soft and began turning from the lifestyle they had worked so hard to create.

Gemma was a means to an end.

Thomas's loss had broken her heart and JT just wasn't there. it was so easy to step in, to manipulate, to turn Gemma against JT. In the end it was easier than Clay would have thought, Gemma turning on JT hinged on one little lie: ' Pulling out of the gun running would be dangerous, JT was putting his only remaining son in harm's way.'

Looking back he didn't regret any of it, but this, this thing with Tig had him spooked. Clay had gotten everything his way for years, he had always been able to manipulate things his way and Tig had always done what he was told. Tig had always had a thing for Gemma and Clay had used it as a way of keeping him in line. But this girl, Ule's daughter, Fuck she had Tig's head spinning. It was too close to the final payday to deal with this shit. Having to hold off on retaliation against Zobelle had caused enough suspicion within club ranks but Tig had had his back. The whole mess was getting too damn complicated. JT, Zobelle... no, the only way Clay could keep it all together was with Tig. Angelita had to go.

After feeding Quinn enough to get him onside Clay had grabbed GoGo and Greg in the hallway.

"Hey you two, we need to talk!"

"Sup boss man?"

"Got a job that needs a little discretion."

" Anything Clay, whatdoya need"

"Yeah just tell us."

"Tig's old lady. I need her dealt with."

"Shit, umm..."

"Ahh..."

Looking at each other they knew they were trapped and they knew they had no options.

"Alright" Greg hesitantly choked out.

This was worse than anything Clay had asked them to do but what choice did they have. They were in too deep, the drugs, the side jobs; Clay had them by the balls. If Quinn ever found out what they'd been up to, losing their patch would be the least of their worries.

* * *

Life fell into a routine for Angelita. Days spent training with Lumpy and nights spent riding and making love to Tig. Maria began showing up on the back of Happy's bike and things became, well... almost domestic. Angelita's one regret was Mary. Her aunt had done so much for her. Staying away was really beginning to weigh her down but she could not get the horrified look on Marys face out of her mind or the thoughts of Mary believing that Tig would harm her. In a life that had never really been hers to control Angelita was only now truly finding her feet, and she really was not emotionally ready to deal with Mary's disappointment.

* * *

Maria was in contact with Mary, though, so she knew Angelita was doing well. She had decided to take Lumpy's advice and give her space, but it had been months and Mary missed Angelita. Picking up the phone one Friday afternoon Mary decided to give Maria a call to check on Angelita. Picking up her ringing phone Maria sighed when she realised it was Mary and she still could not tell her when Angelita would be coming around.

"Hey Mary, how you doing?"

" Not so good, Lumpy told me Angelita's training a lot but she's still pretty quiet at the gym. Maria tell me the truth honey, how's our girl?"

" She's well, she really is. She seems ... well she seems happy with Tig. "

"How could she be happy with him, Maria, he's old enough to be her father and he's a criminal."

"Look, I know you're worried but she's doing ok. Remember what she grew up with Mary...Tig's not a bad guy to her, he treats her well."

Maria understood Mary's feelings and listened to the stifled sobs on the other end of the line. In all honesty she still had reservations about everything that had happened but in the end it was Angelita's life.

"Mary look, I'm really sorry that she hasn't rung you. I know she misses you, she talks about you sometimes. One of these days she'll come see you, but right now I just don't think she's ready."

Hearing more stifled tears on the other end of the line Maria's eyes well up.

"Its just... I miss her Maria, just... Just tell her I love her and she'll always be welcome in her home."

* * *

Church had been pretty eventful that particular Friday night. The Zobelle thing had been stalled for weeks now but Juice had finally come up with a piece of intelligence linking Zobelle to a rental property in Oakland Hills. No one knew quite how he had done it but after spending the last few days working on all sorts of financial records he had pulled up an address of some swanky place overlooking the bay.

As Clay listened to the information his intel officer was relaying an idea suddenly popped into his head. This was an opportunity too good to pass up. Looking at Tig he smiled.

"Tig, Hap, I need you boys on this right away. This prick's caused us enough trouble, I want you to check this out for me. "

"Aye, we need ta off the bastard Clay. Tig, Hap tha club needs this. I need this."

"Yeah we do." Piped up Jax

"Not a problem boss, me and Hap will go tonight."

Walking out of church Tig waited till everyone left and closed the doors so that he and Clay had some privacy.

"Why Clay?" Tig questioned his old friend.

"Why what Tig?" Clay growled at him ignoring the obvious pain his brother was in.

"I've given this club, given you...everything. I've taken bullets for you brother. Why?"

Several minutes of tense silence passed before Clay looked across at Tig with a sad resignation.

"She needs to go Tig, she's gonna hurt the club"

Slamming his hands down on the table in frustration Tig glared at his president.

"No. I don't believe that and neither do you. Clay I love you brother but this... What you're doing here... It's wrong. I don't understand it but it ends now. Angelita has my ink, let this go."

"Have I ever led you astray? Have I ever done wrong by you? No, trust me then when I say you need to let her go."

"Enough, it's not gonna happen. Don't you understand, killing Donna broke something in me. My head was all kinds of messed up but Angelita saved me from that, that girl was my redemption. You're just gonna have to learn to live with it."

Glaring at each other they both came to realise that neither was willing to back down. Walking out of church Tig slammed the door angrily behind him and headed out to the yard in search of Angelita. Walking across towards the boxing ring he was pissed off when he saw her crying.

* * *

Arriving at the Friday party on the back of Happy's bike was becoming a regular thing for Maria. She didn't even know what to call what they had. They weren't exactly dating, neither were they boyfriend-girlfriend. But he was dropping by her work more and more frequently and he was always telling her not to make plans for Friday because she was coming to the clubhouse with him. Kissing Happy she watched him walk inside to church while she headed over to Angelita, who was sitting ringside watching a fight between two of the Hangarounds.

"Hey A, how you going?"

" Yeah good. Been busy at the gym with Lumpy."

"Mary rung me this afternoon..."

"How is she?"

"You have to visit her, Angelita, she misses you."

" I know, it's just. Well it's just... She doesn't understand."

"Tell her then, go home tonight and tell her. Every time I talk to her she gets upset. The last thing she said to me was she loves you and you'll always be welcome in your home."

A tear slid down Angelita's cheek as she realised just how much Mary must be hurting. Tig walked over from the clubhouse door and stared daggers at Maria.

" Angel, what's wrong? What'd she say to you?"

"Nothing... It's just... I think it's time i went and saw Mary."

"Alright, when? I'll take you over whenever you want."

"Tonight Tig , but I think it would be better if I took Maria with me. "

" Not gonna happen, doll, there's too much going on. Me and Hap have gotta do something tonight"

"Tig it'll be fine."

" NO, it won't."

Rubbing his head in silence for a minute Tig pondered a way to keep her safe.

"Only way this is gonna happen is if me and Hap drop you off and Kozic stands watch."

Tig's voice was calm but his muscles had tensed and his tone ensured Angelita knew that there was no way she was going to change his mind.

"Alright."

" I'll go grab the guys, we'll drop you and Maria off then me and Hap will take off from there. "

* * *

All of the rest of the out of town Sons had ridden back to their charters but Quinn, GoGo and Greg had stayed on to help resolve the Zobelle problem. They had been helping with protection runs while Juice tracked down Zobelle but they were getting tired of being in one place for too long. The open road was where they belonged, that's why they had joined the nomads.

Quinn was a good Son, did right by his brothers. But GoGo and Greg, being Nomads had given them too many opportunities and without the immediate guidance of their brothers the two of them had found themselves in trouble on more than a few occasions. Quinn had finally warned them to stay out of trouble and keep their noses clean or else they were risking their cuts, but neither was very good at listening to his advice. The last time the two of them had found themselves in a bind and scared of their own president's reaction they had turned to the mother charter's president to resolve the situation.

Clay had helped them out discreetly and had found the two of them useful over the years. Both were easy to manipulate and were willing to do jobs that the club would not really sanction.

When his hands had really started to become a problem Clay pulled the two of them in to help him with his new enterprise, shifting drugs for two of them had been helping Clay mule the packages across state borders for a few years until Weston caused everything to go to shit. Zobelle moving to Charming hadn't been a problem, they had even had their little fake 'showdown' but Weston had not been in on it and had screwed up big time grabbing Gemma and planting the car bomb before Zobelle could bring him under control. By then, though, it was too late. Everything had gone to hell and Weston had found out about the Mexicans involvement with the drugs and killed Ule. It was a fucking mess, yet Clay had still managed to manoeuvre his way through it looking like a great leader.

But he knew his days were numbered and that little bitch wasn't going to be his downfall.

* * *

Standing against the wall of the clubhouse GoGo and Greg just looked at each other. This was their chance; they had been looking for an opportunity like this for weeks. Clay wanted a job done and they had just happened to overhear some very interesting information. Watching Tig, Happy and Kozic ride off with Angelita and Maria on the back of their bikes they looked at each other and grinned before heading to their bikes and slowly followed their Charming brothers.

* * *

"Angelita" cried Mary as she flew off her porch and embraced her niece.

She had heard the bikes rumbling up her quiet street and knew it must be her niece. Tears flowed freely down her cheeks as she hugged Angelita to her, just glad that she had finally come home.

Tears forming in her eyes Angelia knew this reunion should have happened weeks ago. "Mary, I'm, I'm... Sorry I stayed away."

"Honey it's ok, I knew you'd come back eventually. You know my house is always open to you. "

Turning in Tig's direction and then looking back at her aunt Angelita stepped back and took her hand.

"Come on, I want you to meet someone."

"Fuck" mumbled Tig under his breath as he saw Angelita pulling Mary towards the bikes.

Koz chuckled quietly seeing the discomfort on Tig's face.

"Not one word from the two of you, you fuckin hear me."

"Yes, Tig "a mirthful Koz managed to say straight faced before descending into laughter. Tig glared at his brother but even Happy couldn't help smirking at the situation.

Meeting Tig was brief, Angelita could see their discomfort but she needed for Mary to understand that Tig was a part of her life now.

Saying goodbye to Tig and Happy Angelita and Maria walked Mary inside while Kozic camped out on the front steps.

"Why has one of them stayed?" Mary quizzed when they sat together in the lounge room.

"Tig's worried is all, Mary. Koz is just outside to watch out for us."

"I don't understand any of this Angelita. Are you happy?"

"You don't need to understand it Mary. What you need to know is that I love him and he treats me well."

Mary, Angelita and Maria spent the next few hours catching up. It was late but they were enjoying each other's company. Angelita slowly opened up to Mary more of the details of Tig saving her and her new life with Tig. She even went so far as to reveal her crow. The whole thing didn't sit right in Mary's head, though. In fact to most normal people the relationship would be considered weird... Maybe even sick when you considered the age difference. But Angelita had grown up fast, in a world of criminality. She was nothing special, just a normal girl who had struggled and made it through extraordinary hardships. Mary knew that placed her beyond her years. Hearing the stories Angelita had told tonight Mary was finally beginning to get a better understanding of her niece and the unconventional relationship she had with this biker called Tig.

* * *

The ride up to Oakland had been uneventful and finding somewhere to stake out Zobelle's house had also proven to be simple. Leaving their bikes at a bar several streets away, they walked to the address Juice had given them and found a good stakeout point. It wasn't long until they had seen enough. Zobelle was indeed staying there and he only had 3 guards with him. Looking over at Happy they both knew what needed to be done.

Approaching the house quietly Happy took out the first two guards quietly while Tig found the last one smoking a cigarette on the back patio. Before the guard could even utter a sound Tig had his Bowie knife against the man's throat.

"Where's Zobelle?" He whispered.

Chuckling quietly the captive looked Tig in the eye.

"You think you've got this all figured out don't you. What... you think you'd just come in here and take him?"

'Fuck' Tig thought to himself as he sensed everything was about to turn to shit. Suddenly floodlights bathed the courtyard in light and Happy and Tig were stuck out in the open with only the third guard as any type of shield. Zobelle walked out onto a balcony overlooking the whole scene and smiled at the Sons.

"What a nice surprise, gentlemen, a little bird told me you boys might try to pay me a visit tonight. Unfortunately for you I'm not in the mood to play."

Watching Zobelle's henchmen begin to raise their weapons Tig looked at Happy and then at the floodlights, it was their only chance.

Hearing a shot ring out ,Tig and Happy stepped behind their prisoner. Drawing his gun, Tig shot out the floodlight before collapsing to the ground with a searing pain in his chest. Happy knew he had no more than a minute or two before the confusion would subside. Zobelle's men had ruthlessly shot one of their own so they'd have no trouble killing Happy and finishing Tig off. Stepping over the dead body of the guard Happy picked Tig up, slung him over his shoulder and took off into the darkness.

* * *

Hearing Zobelle's men and sirens blaring in the distance Happy knew they were fucked. No one was close, there was no one he could call, and if they got caught out here in the open either Zobelle's men were going to finish the job or the police would arrest them.

Fuck, fuck fuck... He had to think. Laying Tig on the ground behind some shrubbery he pulled a mini torch out of his back pocket and inspected the wound.

It was bad. Tig was alive and breathing but he was barely conscious. A large area of his chest was soaked through with blood. Pulling a roll of gaffer tape out of his small work backpack Happy strapped the wound closed to limit the bleeding.

"Fuck" he was out of options and didn't know who to trust after Zobelle's little comment. Pulling out his prepaid he dialed the last person he would have ever thought he would be asking for help.

"Laroy, it's Happy."

"Yeah, na not club business. I'm in Oakland, I've got a situation."

Dealing with the immediate threat was Happy's key concern now that he knew help was on its way. Slinging Tig back over his shoulder he crept silently through the impressively landscaped gardens as he tried to slowly get himself and Tig as far away from Zobelle's place as he could.

Feeling his phone vibrate he flipped it open to read the message. Laroy's men were in a van waiting in the next street over, Happy had 5 minutes to haul ass and get there.

* * *

Halfway to the hospital after sorting out Tig's wound a bit better Happy knew this was gonna be touch and go. Tig was unconscious now and he'd lost a lot of blood. Pulling out the prepaid again he dialed Koz.

"Yeah bro, we got a problem. Leave Maria with Mary and get Angelita to Highland General, Tig's bad; he's been shot. Keep it under wraps, they knew we were coming."

* * *

The night had been going well. Angelita, Mary and Maria were finishing off their second bottle of wine when Kozic came bursting through the door.

"Angelita we gotta go, Tig's been hurt. "

"What happened?"

Watching the pained look on his face Angelita's worst fears ran through her head.

"Koz... Tell me."

"Hap didn't give me details, but it's bad, he's been shot."

"Shot..."

Her world began to spin and time slowed down. Angelita felt like she'd been punched in the stomach. Stumbling back she went to lean back on the lounge and stumbled; only Kozic's quick response saved her as he pulled her into his arms.

Tears tumbled down her cheeks as she had trouble breathing.

"Shhh I got you." he smiled at her.

"Hap wants you up in Oakland now, if I let you go are you gonna be able to ride up with me?"

Wiping the tears from her eyes Angelita shook her head and took a step back from Kozic's embrace.

"Maria, Hap wants you to stay here. As soon as we know what's going on he'll come get you. But for now stay here tonight"

"Mary I'm so sorry but I have to go, I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Go sweetheart, go. I'll always be here, I love you"

"Love you too."

Embracing her aunt and Maria goodbye Angelita hopped on the back of Kozic's bike and sped off into the night.

* * *

Down the road in a crappy old beaten up car, Greg and GoGo watched Kozic drive off with a girl on the back of his bike. Had to be Hap's girl they agreed as they grinned at each other. There was no way they were gonna do anything to Angelita while she was with Hap's girl, they both agreed that fucker was crazy, but now that it was just Angelita home with her aunt...

The house was dark when they crept towards it. No one was moving and it looked like the two occupants had settled in for the night. Dialing Clay Greg was brief and flipped his prepaid shut. Grinning at GoGo he gave him a nod and thumbs up. The work didn't take long and before they knew it they were jumping back into their car.

Driving off slowly the two nomads could see the shimmering outline of yellow flames licking the side of Mary's house. They had been thorough, barring the front and back doors and pouring a few gallons of accelerant around the perimeter of the house. They knew what they were doing and the old wooden house would be gone in minutes at this rate. Unfortunately there was no time to watch. Greg pulled out his phone again.

" Yeah Clay, it's done. Her and the aunt will never survive it."

Hearing sirens in the distance GoGo put his foot to the floor and soon had them well n their way out of Charming.


	21. Chapter 21: The Devils Work

A/N: Thank you to every one of you that read my story, follow my story or review my story, I love being able to share with you. A huge thank you to my Beta's LaughingWarrior and SimoneSantos and also a shout out to The Freak Circle of writers who so thoroughly enjoy writing.I do not own :)

* * *

Kozic sped through the stormy night. Dark clouds had been brewing all day and the air was moist with the threat of a storm. Despite the helmet, wind whipped Angelita's long hair around and the beginnings of a light drizzle made the roads treacherous. Kozic had no choice but to slow the bike and pull into the next gas station. Happy had been adamant, get her to the hospital as soon as possible, but they were going to have to wait out the downpour.

Sitting stationary on the bike under the shelter, he savoured the warm body curled up against him. It was wrong, but he still often thought about having Angelita's arms around him. For a time when he'd first seen her at Lumpy's, he had really considered making her his old lady and had really turned on the charm. She had never really been interested though, never really been available. He knew now that she had always been Tig's, but that didn't stop his mind wandering sometimes. Seeing that backless dress the night Tig had revealed her Crow had done things to him, given him thoughts that could get him killed.

Tonight the thrill of having her arms wrapped tightly around him was fleeting; his brother was barely clinging to life and his old lady was on his bike stifling sobs that were racking her body. Her warmth brought him none of the expected forbidden pleasure he had once imagined; instead it brought nothing but sadness.

As the rain eased he reached around and shifted her closer to him; feeling the curves of her thighs hug against him, he clenched his teeth. Tig was a lucky fuck he thought to himself as his mind cleared and he fired up the Dyna. It was time to ride, Tig needed Angelita.

* * *

It seemed like they had ridden for hours when the bike finally roared into Highland General. Kozic helped Angelita dismount and threw his arm around her shoulder as they walked towards the prospect waiting for them at the main entrance.

"Tell me!" Kozic demanded.

"S'not good. Happy called me and said it was a tow job, I got here and Tig's in surgery. Koz what's going on, why isn't the rest of the club here?"

"What'd Hap tell you?"

"Not much man, stay here, wait for you and don't let anyone else know what's going on or where we are."

"You wanna keep that cut boy?"

"Yeah, course I do."

"Then you'll do exactly what Happy said. Show us the way."

Following the prospect Kozic could feel Angelita trembling. She hadn't said a word since they had left Charming. Walking into the waiting room, Kozic saw Happy before Angelita did; he was covered in blood and his posture told Kozic everything he needed to know. Hap didn't think Tig was going to make it. Fuck, Angelita didn't need to see Tig's blood splashed across Happy, but it was too late. As Hap looked up, Angelita spotted him, spotted the blood and spotted the sadness in Happy's usually dead eyes.

Feeling her knees about to give way she grabbed a hold of Kozic's cut and held tight as he lifted her onto the nearest chair. Watching Hap walk towards them Angelita began to rock. 'No, this isn't happening, no, no, no, no..."

Her head was swimming and she could barely keep it together. Happy pulled Kozic a few steps away as they watched her.

"How bad is it, Hap?"

"I'm not sure he's gonna make it brother."

"What the fuck happened? Clay sent you for a simple surveillance job. How the fuck did this happen?"

"Clay knew Tig was gonna kill Zobelle; that's why he sent us. It looked easy, just Zobelle and a few body guards, so we went in. Nothing the two of us couldn't handle, but it was a trap. Zobelle knew we were coming. We had no fuckin chance."

"What's the damage?"

"He's still in surgery but the bullet went in his right shoulder, ricocheted off his clavicle, bounced around and landed next to his heart. Missed everything important but he lost a lot of blood."

"Fuck." Koz hissed as they saw Angelita look up at the both of them with tears in her eyes. Walking over to her he knelt down and looked her in the eye.

"Darlin, Hap says he's still in surgery and I'm not gonna lie to you and tell you it's OK. It's not, it's bad, but he's a tough bastard."

"Koz, I just... I don't..."

"Shhh... It's alright. One step at a time. Let's see what the docs have to say when he gets out of surgery."

Tears rolled down Angelita's cheeks as he knelt before her. The rage within him began to rise seeing the pain in her eyes.

"Fuck." Stalking over to Happy, the rage rolled through Kozic's mind.

"Who knew where you were?"

"Only people who knew we were there were sitting round the table at Church."

"Fuck, Hap we both know what that means."

* * *

Walking out of the waiting room Happy headed for the main entrance, he'd been cooped up in that claustrophobic, antiseptic-smelling room for too long and he needed a smoke. The hospital entrance was brimming with people and he needed to think. Walking down the side of the hospital he found himself alone in a quiet part of the ambulance bay. Walking over to a picnic bench he pulled out his smokes. He needed to think about what he and Kozic both knew to be true. This was beyond fucked up. Clay had pretty much signed Tig's and his death warrant by sending them to Zobelle's tonight.

Watching the ambulances roll in the courtyard was an eerie place; the sirens were turned off long before the ambulances pulled in and the only sounds were of running feet and gurneys rolling across the pavement into the emergency department.

Death wasn't new to Happy. He'd seen it many times and caused it enough; it never really bothered him. Sitting there watching people being rushed through those doors, possibly the last thing they would ever see was different. Family members holding limp hands running next to gurneys. It was a side of death he'd never experienced.

He watched on with morbid curiosity as one ambulance after another rolled in. Tig's life hung in the balance but there was nothing to do but wait. The blood loss was what worried Happy the most. Tig had gone into shock before they could get him to hospital.

A siren screamed into Happy's thoughts, looking up he saw an ambulance come racing into the bay. Whatever was happening in that ambulance had to be a life or death struggle, Hap thought to himself. Watching as the doors slammed open his heart stopped when a male nurse lifted a soot covered Maria out of the back of the ambulance and placed her in a waiting wheelchair. As the gurney rolled out onto the pavement, Hap made out a bandage covered person who looked more dead than alive.

Hap was besides Maria before he knew it.

"Babe, what the fuck?"

Looking slowly up at him, Happy took in the mess that she really was. Covered in soot, the little left of the clothes she wore hung raggedly on her body and tears streaked her face.

"Hap?" She managed to gasp.

"Sir, you'll have to step away. We need to get them both inside."

"Like fuck I will, I'm coming with her."

"And who are you?"

Glaring at the nurse, Happy had no idea how to answer that question.

* * *

Nursing the cup of coffee that Kozic had forced into her hands, Angelita sat quietly. Her life had been so fucked up for so long; she just couldn't lose him... not like this. Watching the clock slowly ticking over, minutes turned into hours when doors swung open and a doctor finally emerged from the restricted area dressed in blood-splattered scrubs. Angelita's knees did not want to move; she froze. They could not end like this, in this sterile little room with glaring bright lights.

Pulling her to her feet, Kozic threw a protective arm around her shoulder.

"Mrs Trager?" The doctor asked as he approached them. Kozic nodded at the doctor. "Alex has made it through surgery alive, but I'm not going to lie to you, he's unconscious and his chances are not good. The bullet damage was extensive. Its trajectory went from his shoulder down through his chest and he was lucky that it missed all of his vital organs. It came to rest right next to his heart, and that was tricky, but we got the fragment out without causing further damage. The problem that concerns us now is the blood loss. When he was brought in he had lost a large volume of blood and his body was in shock. If he wakes up on his own in the next 24 hours then he has a fighting chance."

Blood loss... extensive... trajectory... Angelita's head was swirling but the word that hit her was alive. He was alive, a massive wave of relief washed over her. Whatever tomorrow held, for now he was still alive.

* * *

Maria looked at Happy with a half-hearted smirk as the male nurse challenged him. Hap was never going to define what they were because there wasn't anything to define. Maria had sometimes wondered what it would be like to have more, to wake up in his bed every morning, send him off to work with lunch every day and to wait for him in his bed after a hard day on a run. Sure, they had a good time together, and sure they had been spending more time with each other, but Happy wasn't the type to settle down. She knew that, none of that white picket fence shit for him.

"Hap... its alright." she gasped.

Turning to kneel before her Happy gently stroked her soot covered hands.

"Maria, what happened?"

Her throat stung from the harsh smoke that she had inhaled trying to get Mary out of the house but Happy needed to know.

"Asleep...fire...doors blocked."

Happy's eyes blazed with fury, someone did this to his girl on purpose. Someone was gonna die. Holding down his rage, he turned to the male nurse when Maria suddenly began coughing. Her throat was killing her and the effort it took to talk began a coughing fit that made her dizzy and left her gasping for breath. She lurched forward out of the wheelchair and the last thing she remembered before blackness enveloped her was Happy's arms gently lifting her against his chest.

* * *

Posting the prospect outside the ICU door, Kozic and Angelita watched as the nursing staff wheeled Tig into an open area directly opposite the nurses' station. He looked like hell. Tubes and machines were all over him. Settling in at his side, Angelita took his hand in hers and waited. Minutes dragged to hours and Angelita didn't move. Stroking Tig's hand, she spoke to him softly. Kozic couldn't quite pick up the words she whispered in his ear but he saw the anguish on her face and the tears that silently rolled down her cheeks.

* * *

Before Happy realised what had happened, she was laying unconscious in his arms. The male nurse ushered him towards the ER entrance and rushed him into the resuss bay. Maria was barely breathing as he laid her on the gurney. Doctors and nurses swarmed around her. Listening to her chest, attaching monitors, shouting instructions. He didn't care what they were doing, he just knew at that moment he needed her. Wanted her fixed. Someone had hurt her, hurt... what was his.

"Excuse me sir, we need you to step outside."

"Sir...Sir..."

"I'm not leaving!" He glared at the nurse.

"And you are?"

"I'm... She's... all you need know is she's mine and I'm not leaving."

Nodding her head the nurse motioned towards a chair in the corner. Happy stalked towards it as he watched his girl's life hang in the balance.

* * *

Happy had been gone a long time, and Kozic was starting to wonder where his brother had gotten to when his phone buzzed in his pocket. Flipping open his prepaid Koz read the message, Hap wanted to see him downstairs at the ER. Walking around the bed to Angelita, he bent down in front of her and held her free hand. Looking into her eyes she looked so young, so fragile.

"How you holding up?"

"I just...he just. Koz, he can't die."

"He made it through the surgery and like I said before, he's a tough son of a bitch. You've seen his scars, he's survived worse."

Angelita sobbed, and Kozic stood up, pulling her with him. Holding her close, he stroked her hair while she cried into his chest. Watching Tig's chest rise and fall, Kozic hoped he was right; he loved the stubborn asshole and he knew Angelita would fall apart without kid, he thought to himself as he held her, she'd been through so much, too much for someone so young. Tiggy had always liked them young, but this was different. Tig loved this one.

Kozic's mind had been so focused on Tig that he hadn't realised just how far down Angelita's back his hand had stroked. The smell of her hair was intoxicating and he had stroked it all the way down her back. His hand came to rest near her hip and he could feel her scars through her cotton shirt. Flinching at his touch, Angelita looked up at him in confusion. As she pulled away from him and turned towards Tig her hip rubbed against his groin and stirred more than feelings inside of him. Looking up at him she watched his face closely.

"Koz?"

"Sorry."

"S'ok" she smiled at him.

Fuck, his dick twitched at that sweet innocent smile.

"Look Hap just messaged me, needs me downstairs. Are you gonna be ok?"

"Yeah."

"Won't be long, Prospects at the door if you need anything."

Leaning over and kissing her on the forehead, he smiled at her.

"I'll be back soon."

* * *

Walking towards the lift, Kozic began thinking he had to stow this shit. Feelings for Angelita could not be coming up now, not while there was so much going on. Adjusting the uncomfortable bulge in his jeans, his thoughts drifted to the club. He'd have to tell them soon. Even if their suspicions were true about Zobelle's ambush, the club had to be brought into this.

Spotting Happy filling out paperwork at the ER desk, Kozic headed towards him.

"Brother what's wrong?"

"Has Tig woken up yet?"

"Na he's out of surgery, but he's still unconscious. Angelita's with him and the prospects at the door. "

"Yeah I spoke with one of the doctors and they kept me updated while I was down here." "Still haven't told me why you been down here so long?"

"There was a fire. Mary's dead, Maria's unconscious and on a ventilator from the smoke inhalation and I'm trying to figure out who I'm going to kill."

The nurses at the desk both looked up at Happy and Kozic with worried looks on their faces. Happy decided the busy ER waiting room was definitely not the right place to voice his fears to Kozic.

Needing a quiet place to talk Happy walked Koz out to the ambulance bay.

"Someone torched Mary's house with Mary and Maria inside. Angelita was supposed to be there tonight, not Maria."

"Fuck, is Maria gonna be ok?"

"Yeah; luckily they got her here on time and got her on the ventilator. She collapsed in my arms when they brought her in. Doc says she should be ok in a few days. "

"You think they were after Angelita?"

"Yeah, I do; why else would someone burn Mary's house down and barricade the doors closed?"

"It's been a bad day, between this and you and Tig getting set up at Zobelle's ..."

"Remember what Tig said to us when he brought you on board. He didn't go into detail but he warned us Clay was dangerous." "

Where you going with this, Happy?"

"Only place I can fuckin go."

"Yeah I was starting to go there myself, Tig ain't afraid of nobody. Shit, most of the patches I know are scared shitless of getting on the wrong side of you two. But the way he's been protecting Angelita..."

"I know, this whole thing is so fucked up. I knew he was worried about Angelita around Clay but fuck... "

"Hap, we gotta be right on this, we gotta have proof."

"This night has gone to hell, Kozic, but for Tig to be set up and Angelita's aunt's house to go up in flames on the same night. I know this life is dangerous but not that dangerous. Clay had something to do with this; we just have to figure out what."

"You know we have to ring this in, despite what we're thinking."

"Yeah, I know. You head back upstairs. I'll call Jax, tell him the basics, but we keep the rest of it under wraps for now."

"What am I gonna tell Angelita? She's already a fuckin mess."

"We don't tell her anything. Wait till Tig wakes up and then we tell her. This is going to crush her, and right now Tig needs her whole."


	22. Chapter 22: Unravelling the Devil

A/N: Thanks for waiting, the more complicated this gets the longer its taking me to write. But I'm taking my time to give you the best possible story I can. Also if you're interested I've opened up a Pinterest account under the name EmeraldJewelSparkle and I have a board called Angelita &Tig. There you can see what I see when I envision Tig and Angelita. It also has the dress she wore to the Friday night party and what I kind of see her tattoo to be like. Thanks go out to my lovely Betas laughingwarrior and Simone Santos who always seem to know where I'm going and are wonderful support. A big shout out to the freak circle, it nice to have other writers to chat to. If you like my story shout out, say hi even PM me, I don't bite. Constructive criticism is more than welcome. I do not own SOA blah blah...Enjoy

* * *

Leaning over Tara to pull the ringing prepaid out of his cut pocket, Jax shook the sleep off him and flipped the phone open.

"This better be good."  
"Jax, Tig's been shot"."  
"Fuck Hap, what happened?"

"No time for details, but Zobelle's men jumped us. That's not all, VP, someone burned down Angelita's aunt's house with the aunt and Maria in it. Mary's dead and my girl's on a ventilator from smoke inhalation."

"OK, man, what do you need?"

"Need you at Highland asap. Angelita doesn't know about her aunt, and Koz and I wanna keep it that way. Apart from that, some brothers up here to take over from the prospect and a change of clothes for me, Koz and Angelita."

"Not a problem."  
"Kozic and Angelita are sitting with Tig, for now I'm downstairs with Maria. Find me first."

"OK I'll round up the boys, we'll be there soon."

* * *

Dialing another number, Happy watched the machine breathing for Maria; her chest was rising and falling in time with the mechanical sounds of the ventilator. It was no secret that he was dating her; everybody knew and somebody hurt her. No one had ever been so brazen or stupid before, no one had ever hurt what was his.

"Leroy, yeah man, it's Hap. Just ringing to thank you again for last night."

"Tig's gonna live because of your help. I owe you one."

"Yeah, alright."

* * *

Maria opened her eyes slowly, hearing Happy's voice. Everything felt claustrophobic; the world was pushing in on her, and everything was so bright. Still partly sedated, her arms and legs wouldn't work properly, and her body felt trapped, choking. Her head swam as she tried to focus, machines...pressure...breathless. Terror flashed across her eyes as she vainly struggled against the tubes in her throat and arms. Realising it was a futile effort, tears ran slowly down her cheeks as she tried to get her bearings, recognise her surroundings. Finally focusing on an inked tiger she followed the contours of a heavily inked arm and slowly her brain realised Happy was holding her hand. Focusing she made out the blackness of his cut and the olive hue of his skin, and when her eyes concentrated hard his face finally came into focus, a look of relief lit up his steely black eyes. He sat there silently stroking her hand.

"Shhhh baby, I'm here, it's alright. You're hooked up to a ventilator so don't struggle, the machines are helping you breathe."

Watching as his words calmed her, he felt the tension in her body dissipate as she slowly lost her grasp on reality and slipped back into the hazy fog of unconsciousness.

* * *

Angelita and Koz sat by Tig's side all morning. There was no sign of change and no sign of him waking. Koz had kept her occupied, telling her stories of Tig's past. Things she never knew about her lover. How he got thrown out of the military for being a little too good at his job, how he joined the Sons, he even told her the long sad tale of Missy and their falling out. She was grateful for the distraction and smiled warmly at him, knowing how hard it was for him to tell her of his past drug use.

"Do you really think he'll pull through, Koz?"

"Yeah I do, he's been shot, stabbed, tortured before... He'll wake up, you wait and see."

* * *

An hour and a half after speaking to Jax, Happy spotted his VP walking towards him. By then Maria had been moved upstairs to the ICU. The nurses had pulled the curtains in the enclosed glass room so Angelita could not see Maria and Happy. Pulling Jax into Maria's ICU cubicle, Happy hugged his brother.

"The boys are out in the waiting room. How you holding up?"  
Shrugging his shoulders, Happy watched Maria stir restlessly in her drug induced sleep.  
"Fuckin hell brother, last night was a total fuckin mess."

"You can't tell Angelita what's going on."  
"S'ok I warned everyone not to talk about it. Saw her through the door, the poor kid looks like hell."

"Yeah I know, Kozic's been good, though, stayed by her side the whole time."

"How's Maria doing?"

"My girl's gonna be fine, doc thinks she'll be in ICU for a day or two. She was lucky, woke up before Mary did."

"I don't know what to say, Hap. Seriously what the fuck happened last night?"

Telling Jax everything he knew, Happy only held back his and Kozic's suspicions. There was a fine line in their world, and accusing the mother charter president of setting them up wasn't just walking that fine line, it was the equivalent of jumping off a bridge into a raging crocodile infested river.

Jax knew something was wrong, though; he'd grown up around Happy, hell, he was the brother that first took him to The Jellybean. Jax sensed there was more to the story but knew not to push.  
"You think of anything else Hap, ANYTHING at all brother. You come talk to me. I'm gonna head on in to see Tig then I gotta bring all this to the table."

* * *

Kozic watched Angelita's eyes light up as Tig moaned and whispered a few incoherent words in his sleep. He was not awake, he was not even moving, but it was a sign that he was still there, still hanging on. The way she looked at him was enough for Koz to know where her heart lay.

"Koz, did you hear that?"

"Yeah, I did. It's a good sign."

Hearing a knock on the cubicle's glass door, they both turned and saw Jax. Ushering him in, Koz whispered a few words to his VP, then headed out to the waiting room.  
"Hey darlin, how you holding up?"

"Just need him to wake up, Jax."

"Hang in there; the club's here for you. "  
Smiling at her lover's friend, Angelita looked back at Tig and continued to stroke his hand.

"I'm gonna go let everyone know what's going on, but there'll be someone with you all the time, Angelita, and Sons will be in the waiting room across the hall. Tara put some stuff together for you. Clothes, toiletries, if you need anything else just let me know. "

* * *

Walking into the small waiting room that was overflowing with Sons, Jax shook his head.  
"Been a bad night, brothers. Tig's looking better but he was shot up pretty bad. Docs reckon he needs to wake up today or he might not wake up at all."  
"Fuckkk." Drawled Chibs

"S'not all... someone hit Angelita's aunts house last night. Burnt it down while her aunt and Happy's girl were inside. The aunt's dead; Maria's on a ventilator.  
"That all?" Clays harsh tone broke the stunned silence of the room as GoGo and Greg passed each other worried glances.  
"Yeah."  
"Tig we need to sort out, but what happened at Angelita's aunt's... why is that our problem?"  
"You gonna be the one to tell Happy that his girl getting barricaded into a burning house isn't club business?"  
"She ain't no old lady, just some chick he's been fuckin!"  
Kozic watched Clay's reaction with interest, knowing what he and Hap had discussed, every word that came out of the president's mouth was now tainted with suspicion.

"Try telling Hap that, Clay; he's barely left her side since she was brought in."  
"This has gotta be club related, Mary's just a normal civilian. Normal job, no enemies. Tig had Juice check her out awhile ago. This is on us somehow."  
Piped in Bobby, "Yeah she was totally clean. No debts, no bad exes, all her neighbours love her. That search came back as clean as could be."

GoGo began getting jittery in the back corner.  
"Fuck, fuck, fuck...fuck." He thought to himself.

Bad enough that they'd agreed to the hit on Tig's girl but hurting Happy's girl? Happy was gonna find out. Happy was crazy as fuck. They were so eyes glanced nervously between Clay and Greg while the other two barely looked at him.

Kozic was tired, bone tired, so during this impromptu meeting he had been sitting down in the back corner. It was not ideal, but it gave him a good view of everybody in the room. He began to realise something was off. Clay was not the only one that was behaving weird. GoGo was twitchy, weird twitchy not his normal drugged out twitchy. The more the guys talked about Maria getting hurt, the more unsettled he became.  
Kozic didn't like it; he didn't like it at all. Too many things were not adding up right. These were his brothers, the people who should have had his back. But sitting in this waiting room, watching Clay, GoGo. For the first time in this life it sunk in and he really started to doubt what he knew, who he was. Tig's words floated back through his mind

'Clay's more dangerous than you'll ever know...'

Fuck this was all too messed up. Pushing up off the hard plastic chair he walked towards the door.

"Boys I'm gonna head back in to sit with Angelita, if you need me for anything come grab me."

Jax and Chibs patted him on the back as he passed, while Clay just scowled.

* * *

'Mutherfuckers' Clay thought to himself as he stood in the ICU waiting room.

'How the fuck could those two idiots have fucked this up so badly?'

Looking around the room, he could see the mood was volatile. Greg was doing okay, but that twitchy fuck GoGo looked like he was going to jump out of his skin. He needed to calm the fuck down. Watching Kozic walk back to Angelita's cubicle he called his brothers together.

"Listen up boys. Jax, Juice I want you to go see Alvarez then Laroy, see if they know anything about Zobelle that we don't. They're both closer to his base than we are, they might have heard something that can help us. Bobby, I need you to go see Luanne. I got a call before all this went down she's having trouble with a couple of the girls. I'll go talk to Unser, if we're gonna look into the fire I suppose talking to him is the place to start. Chibs, Phil, Quinn, GoGo, Greg you stay here. High alert boys, phones on. We clear."

* * *

Happy just sat there holding his girl's hand, willing her to be alright. The doc said she would be, but she looked so fragile, so broken lying there with tubes coming out of her body. He hated these new feelings of helplessness. He had never had a girl to worry over, to call his own. Life had been one long party, a new girl every time he felt like it. No expectations, no commitments, he wasn't cruel, but they knew their place. Hell he even enjoyed himself most of the time; he liked watching their bodies respond to him. He had always been like a kid in a toy store. But croweaters were just that, toys to be played with. He'd been a son from the day he turned 18 and he'd never known any different, till now.

Hanging out with Maria was fun, he liked watching her work, watching the way she smiled at customers, chatted with her regulars. He especially liked having her on the back of his bike; croweaters knew not to ask so it was rare for any woman to ride with him. It excited Maria when she rode with him, she held on so tight, scared she'd fall off but pulsing with the thrill of the wind in her hair and the miles racing past them.

Her energy was just so infectious; it was easy to see how Angelita had become so attached to her. She crept under your skin, infected you with life.

He wanted her there now, arms wrapped around him while her head lay on his back. Hours flew by and Happy dozed in the chair. But he never let go of her hand.

Woken by movement, Happy stretched out and watched several doctors standing around Maria's bed discussing her chart. The junior doctors glanced his way but never made eye contact.

"Mr Lowman, I believe?" The head doctor addressed him.  
"Yeah" his tone was gruff after the long night he'd spent hovering over Maria.

"Ms Valentini is growing stronger by the hour. If she continues to progress like this I believe she will be off the ventilator within the next 24 hours. Do you have any questions?"

Looking at the doc Happy realised he was the first person in the place who'd even looked him in the eye let alone been helpful without a threatening glare thrown their way.

Standing up he walked over to the man. Grinning to himself as the junior doctors all took a step back, he stood before the doctor. Blood splattered and wearing both his cut and his knife, Happy Lowman, Son, Killer, held out his hand out and shook the doctor's.

"I understand, thanks doc."

* * *

Things were not so good just a few cubicles away. Tig was still unconscious. The hours had dragged slowly, and Koz had tried to keep Angelita occupied, but he was beginning to see her break. Every time Tig thrashed around or moaned her eyes lit up with expectation, and each time as he settled back into the comatose state her mood deflated.  
"Angel, you've been here for too long. You need to go home, get some sleep."

"I'm not leaving, Koz, you can't make me."  
"At least go get cleaned up, have a shower, get changed into the clothes Jax brought."

Pulling out his phone he texted Chibs. A minute later the Scotsman came into the room.

"What's the lass need, Koz?"  
"Stay here, guard Tig. Gonna take her own the hall, find a bathroom to get her cleaned up. We won't be long."

Kozic walked down the corridor before Angelita, pilfering several towels off a linen cart and checking rooms as they went. After a few occupied ones he found an empty private room and guided her into it. Locking the door behind them he pushed Angelita towards the bathroom. Handing her Tara's bag he smiled.

"Check the bag."

Walking into the bathroom, Angelita was numb. She did not want to be away from Tig, but she knew Koz was only trying to help. Stripping off and stepping under the hot water, she lathered up. The water felt so good, she was so tired, and her muscles ached from sitting in the crappy plastic chair for so many hours. A few minutes passed, and her body began to feel normal again, but a noise behind her startled her back to reality. Turning, GoGo was standing near the door, staring at her with a large knife in his hands. Before she knew what was happening, Kozic barreled into the room and was on top of the much smaller Son. GoGo thrashed around but he had no chance. Koz had too many years experience, too much weight and height and too much anger to let GoGo do any real damage. Pulling the knife out of GoGo's hands, he handed it to Angelita and pulled a pair of handcuffs out of his cut.

Smirking at the stunned Angelita, Kozic took in his first full view of her naked form.

"Never know when these will be useful, and seeing I don't have a second pair maybe you better put some clothes on."

Looking down, Angelita's hands moved to cover her naked body. Blushing, she looked around and grabbed a towel to wrap around herself.

"No need to get embarrassed, sweetheart, I seen plenty of beautiful naked women. Tig won't be too happy though," he chuckled as he pulled a restrained GoGo to his feet.

Walking him out of the bathroom he threw him into a chair.

Kozic was boiling over with rage. He had only stepped out into the hallway to grab him and Angelita some coffee and snacks from the vending machines at the end of the hall. When he had turned back and seen GoGo sneaking into the room where Angelita was showering, he'd dropped everything and run back to see what the twitchy asshole was up to.

"Talk, you piece of shit! What the fuck did you just pull a knife on an old lady for?"  
GoGo just looked at him. He knew he was dead; there was no way he was gonna open his mouth and make it worse.  
Dialing up Chibs, he told him to keep his mouth shut, get Phil to watch Tig, grab some heated blankets and walk up the corridor.

Chibs passed the door a few minutes later; Koz stuck his head out calling him back.

"What tha fucks going on in here? Lass, why ya standin there in just a towel?"

Walking towards a visibly shaking Angelita, Chibs wrapped her in the warm blankets and guided her to the bed to sit down.

Watching over GoGo, Koz told Chibs what had just happened, and then made a decision he hoped he wouldn't regret and told him everything.

* * *

Clay's halfhearted effort to find out details about the fire came up with nothing. Unser knew it was arson but that was all his officers had discovered so far. They had no idea Clay was involved or who might have started the fire.

Jax and Juice came up with nothing talking to Alvarez and Laroy, and Bobby was still wrapped up with Luanne.

Pretty soon everyone would be back at the hospital, and Kozic and Happy would be out of time to sort through this mess. Chibs was not ready to back Kozic and Happy if they brought this to the table, but he also saw the truth in Kozic's words. Pulling GoGo towards him he pulled out his knife and held it up before the nomad.

"Choice is yours brotha, talk to me or Quinn. You know you're dead anyway. But if you tell me now I'll make it quick. Do ya think Quinn will let ya die quick for betrayin the club?"

"I didn't betray the fucking club."

Kozic stormed over to him and grabbed him by his cut.

"Like hell you didn't, what do you call going after an old lady you piece of shit."

"It was an order." He whimpered.

"Who?"

Looking around him GoGo's eyes frantically searched for a way out, but he knew there was none. His body slumped back in the chair and he sighed knowing he would be dead soon.

"Clay. He got us out of trouble a few times, gave me and Greg special jobs to do. He wants that gash dead."

Kozic had heard enough, slamming his fist into GoGos jaw he knocked the traitorous nomad out cold.

"You heard it with your own ears Chibs. We were right, we've gotta bring this to the table."

"Yeah we do, but we need to get Quinn on board first."


	23. Chapter 23 : Clarity

A/N: Hey thanks for reading. If you had trouble with the Pinterest thing the link is on my profile page. If your interested poor Koz has been stuck in a really hard place the last few chapters so to appease his suffering there will be an upcoming chapter dedicated wholy to his night off from the hospital. It could stand alone as a one shot but im going to use it as a chapter in this story because i think it fits well, and who doesnt like a bit of lemony goodness. I dont own SOA just my characters. Big love to laughingwarrior and SimoneSantos and a shout out to the FC, everybody needs a place they fit and you guys have given me that xoxo. Enjoy and review :)

* * *

"What the fuck have you done now?" Boomed Quinn at a whimpering GoGo.

The large nomad President stalked into the room, pulled the younger nomad out of his chair and pinned him to the wall by his throat.

"Don't need ta threaten him Quinn, he already told us what happened," said Chibs as he lay a hand on Quinn's shoulder.

"Stupid fuck tried to stab Angelita in the shower while I was getting us coffee, and him and Greg were the ones who torched Angelita's aunt's," Kozic glared.

"How many chances did i give you, boy? How many times did I let things slide? I may have been friends with your old man during Desert Storm but I've had enough. Tell me why!"

GoGo was becoming increasingly terrified. He feared Quinn more than any other Son besides Happy.

"It was Clay, Quinn, he ordered us," GoGo whimpered as he watched the throbbing veins on his Presidents forehead.  
"What the fuck are you talking about?"  
"He got me and Greg... Well, he bailed us out of county a few years ago. You'd already warned us not to fuck up again. Since then... Well...We've been helping him... Doing jobs. Please Quinn, we had no choice."  
"You fuckin idiot, why would you... Na fuck it I don't care. "  
"Keep him here, boys. I'll be back in a few minutes."

* * *

Watching Angelita as Quinn left the room, Koz realised he needed to get her away from this mess and back to Tig. Still visibly shaken and warily watching GoGo, she had not even attempted to move off the bed. Walking over, he sat beside her.  
"Angelita, its gunna be ok. Sweetheart, go get dressed in the bathroom. I'll be outside the door. I'll take you back to Tig when you're ready."

Stalking down the hallway, Quinn came to a stop right outside the ICU waiting room. Standing at the door, he watched Greg reading a magazine. He knew GoGo and Greg were idiots but had never realised just how truly stupid they were. How could they have gotten themselves in so deep? Tangled up so badly that they had to turn to Clay. A small dose of remorse hit him; they were after all his boys. But the anger he had at their actions outweighed any feelings he had for them.

"Greg, I need you to do a job for me."

* * *

Riding to the cabin, Greg had no clue of what was about to happen. Quinn had asked him to go check on Opie. Since Donna's death he had been spending increasing amounts of time up in the woods by himself. The club had let him be; they knew Donna's death had hit him hard, and as long as he showed up for runs and church everyone was giving him his space. Arriving at the isolated property, Greg found Opie out back chopping wood. Dressed only in an old pair of Levis and his boots, he was dripping with sweat. The sadness in his face was obvious and Greg thought he looked broken.

"Hey Op, Quinn sent me out here to see what you're up to, brother."  
Slamming his axe into a stump, Op walked back into the cabin and came out with two beers. Handing one to Greg, he took a good long look at the Nomad.  
"Since Donna died... I'm finding it harder to stay connected. I come up here to get away from it."  
Greg was a bit taken aback. Opie was his brother but they really did not know each other well. A silence settled between the two as they sat on the porch drinking their beers.

* * *

GoGo knew he was dead, and he knew that fighting it would make it harder. He had worn a Nomad patch for nearly ten years and had seen a lot of things in that time. Walking out of the hospital flanked by Chibs and Quinn, he knew this was probably the last time he would ever look at the sky, smoke a cigarette...  
Turning to Quinn he stopped next to the van.

"Whatever happens now, Quinn, I'm sorry. I should have come to you... But the drugs... I got hooked. "

Turning, he took one last long look at the beautiful blue sky and hopped into the back of the van.

Quinn respected him for not begging. He knew what was coming and was facing it with dignity like a true Son would. Quinn wouldn't take pleasure in this kill.

* * *

Greg heard the van approaching and was glad he would finally be able to get out of there. He had never liked the cabin, had been there with Happy a few times over the years, knew what it was often used for. As he watched Quinn open the back of the van, and GoGo stepped out, his heart skipped a beat. GoGo looked sadly up at him and let his gaze fall back to the ground.  
Looking around at Quinn, Chibs and even Opie, Greg saw the looks of disgust and anger clearly written across their faces. Walking backwards towards the woods, his mind was a confused mess of emotions. Nearing the tree line he saw Chibs and Opie begin to walk towards him.

"Stop Greg, we know everything," boomed Quinn across the yard.  
"Ya need ta stop brother," chimed in Chibs.

Looking at the approaching men and the tree line, he made a snap decision.  
Turning towards the trees, he began to run. He knew the Sons were going to kill him. He knew he deserved it. But he didn't want to die. Maybe... Maybe if he could just outrun them. With his specialised prosthetic leg, he had become an adequate runner, but Opie was huge, and Greg knew in his heart it was only a matter of time before they caught up to him. He could not just stay there and die, though. There was a tiny hope he might reach the road... get a lift, get out of town, get away from all of this. Maybe travel...see his sister... Go home to his mom.

"Don't go any further," yelled Opie.  
He ignored Opie and kept going. He knew he was getting further and further away from them, there was a chance...he could...

BOOM.

Greg had forgotten the explosive booby traps that Opie had set up. He had never even noticed Opie and Chibs coming to an abrupt halt at the tree line... Forgot the previous warning by Happy not to step into the woods... Ignored his brothers' pleas to "...stop..." "Don't go any further."  
This was a Sons safe house, after all, and it was well protected. Quinn shook his head sadly; it was no way for a Son to die, even if he was a traitor.

* * *

Quinn had been gone with GoGo and Chibs for a few hours when Happy stuck his head in to Tig's cubicle. Angelita was asleep again, curled up in the chair next to Tig's bed.

"Hey Hap. Is everything ok?"  
"Yeah prospect's covering for me for a few minutes, everything's gonna be ok. She even woke up for a bit. Just wanted to come see how Tig's doing?"  
"He's stirred in his sleep a few times, but nothing yet. The doctors are being assholes, talking about long term care, so I threw em out."  
"Shit. Come get me if anything changes."

* * *

The light, the noises, everything was hazy and distorted. The bright light began to subside the longer Tig's eyes were open, but his head was throbbing, and he didn't understand where he was or what was happening to him. Fuck, a wave of pain and nausea hit him as he tried to sit up. Dry retching, he began coughing hard as the only thing he focussed on was the burning sensation in his chest. He was confused, but he knew that hurt. He had been shot. His arms and legs would not move, and as his eyes began to focus he looked down and saw the restraints holding him to the bed. Before he could process everything, Angelita's face came into view.

"Tig you're awake, how do you feel? Can you hear me? Please baby, say something!"  
"Nurse, he's awake!" He heard but could not see Koz.  
Good he thought, Koz was with her.  
He wanted to talk, he wanted to get up, hold her in his arms, but everything was still pretty hazy, and he was so tired. His chest was killing him, and his breathing felt weird. Closing his eyes he could hear Angelita talking to him, but it was almost like he was underwater. Time passed so slowly, but he could hear people talking, snippets of several different conversations.

"Koz, he's gonna be ok."

"Yeah, he is."

"Yes, it is a positive sign that he woke up."

"We will leave the restraints on for now. It is only to prevent him hurting himself if he starts thrashing around again..."

"I don't know what I would do without him."

"No, he is not out of the woods completely."

"As long as he doesn't find out I saw you naked..."

"Koz, brotha, can he hear me..."

"GoGo attacked me in the shower, you saved my life..."

"Happy has hardly left Maria's bedside..."

"Mr Trager... Alex... Can you hear me?"

Ahhh... everything was so confusing. But he opened his eyes and forced himself to concentrate on the warm hand wrapped up in his own. He knew it had to be Angelita, he could vaguely hear her talking to him. Pushing everything else out, he concentrated on her voice, and focussed. Everything came rushing back to him, the ambush, the shooting. Gasping, he struggled against the restraints and tried to yelled her name but only managed a weak whisper.

"ANGELITA!"  
"Shhh Tig, I'm here. You're going to be ok. "  
"Angel..."

A flood of tears that Angelita had been holding back gushed down her cheeks when she heard her name. Three days, three long days he had been unconscious. Patches had come and gone, Tig had thrashed and moaned, and Kozic had stayed with her the entire time. By the end of the second day, though, the doctors had begun explaining the possibilities of long term care facilities. They stopped thinking he was going to wake up, she stopped paying attention, and Koz told them to back the fuck off when she heard one comment about a permanent vegetative state.

"Baby, thought I lost you."  
Smiling up at her weakly Tig shook his head.  
"Can't get rid of me that easily."

* * *

Three days since the ambush, and it had been hectic. Clay had been all talk, but when it came to getting things done his VP soon realised the old man was pretty useless. Jax took it upon himself to take charge and had everyone out working leads, talking to sources and rotating back to the hospital waiting room for support.

Quinn had mentioned he needed to send GoGo and Greg on the road when something urgent had come up, but to replace them he had brought in several other nomads. He was close to Dizzy and Cowboy, but the others were new.

Leads began to filter in. Chibs had found a kid that lived up the street from Mary who'd seen an old car with two guys loitering in the general area that day. Juice had spoken to the service station attendant that worked a few blocks over and discovered something interesting. Alvarez had come back to him after putting out some feelers and helped out with some Intel on Zobelle, and Darcy had been given no choice but to tell the Nomads what he knew about Zobelle's new venture.

The more he learnt, the more confused he became. Something was wrong, nothing added up. Zobelle had been in the same place for months. Alvarez had warned Clay about him. Darcy had set up a meet between Clay and Zobelle when Zobelle first got back in the country. And the worst part was the two guys that were seen near Mary's house before the fire strongly resembled GoGo and Greg.

Jax rubbed his forehead, everything was so fucked up, and when he had started putting the pieces together his brain began to hurt. Feeling the dull ache of a migraine beginning to take hold he smashed his fist down on the reaper table. As the pain in his head mixed with the confusing emotions, his thoughts turned to rage.

'No, no, no, no. It couldn't be, no...fuck. '

He needed to talk to someone, but who? There was not enough to take this to the table. Walking out into the bar, he scanned the room. Bobby, Juice, Chibs and Quinn were eating lunch while a croweater was playing a game of pool with Cowboy.

"Chibs need to talk to you."  
Following Jax into church, Chibs watched as his VP locked the doors behind them.  
"What's up boss?"  
"Got a big problem, and I'm not sure who I can trust."

"I've always had ya back, brotha.

Looking at Chibs, Jax knew it was his only option. Telling Chibs everything he had learnt, he sat back and watched, waiting to see if the old Scot came up with the same conclusion that he had.

Smiling sadly, Chibs stared at Jax for few minutes.

"There some things ya need ta know, Jackie boy, things I couldna tell ya before now."


End file.
